The Truth
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia basada en la progresión de la serie en la 8va temporada. No es un oneshot, planeo seguirla. Rick quiere explicaciones y al confrontarse con Kate se entera de la verdad... Último Capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mientras preparo el final de "By your side", les dejo la historia que la reemplazará, está basada en la progresión de la serie en la octava temporada, así que quien no vio el último capítulo, quizá no entienda algunas cosas! No es un oneshot, planeo seguirla, veremos hasta donde!**

 **Gracias por la oportunidad de leerla!**

 **The Truth**

Rick se removió inquieto en su cama y se incorporó para beber el último sorbo de su vaso de whisky, sentía que esa era la única manera de conciliar de alguna forma el sueño.

Se inclinó y tomó la remera de entrenamiento de la NYPD que ella se había dejado "olvidada" la última vez que había estado y cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma.

Lanzó una carcajada histérica cuando recordó las palabras de su ahora amiga, Mía… "esencia original"... sin embargo estaban solos, cada uno por su lado… y él ya no soportaba más…

No soportaba no saber, no soportaba evitar acercarse a ella… era demasiado para él…

Ya le dolía el cuerpo en una mezcla de rabia y amor frustrado que lo habían hecho recurrir a un colega para encontrar la actual dirección de Kate… y allí descansaba, en el cajón de su mesita de noche, y no se había atrevido a presentarse allí, frente a ella y obligarla a volver con él… o al menos obligarla a explicarle lo que ocurría…

Ella no podía insistir con que seguía amándolo si no le pasaba lo mismo que a él… eso era imposible, y Rick la conocía bien… a pesar de que tuviese motivos, si ella seguía amándolo, tendría que sentarse frente a él y hablar…

Se levantó decidido, miró la hora. Eran casi las once de la noche pero no le importó. Era más factible encontrarla en su casa a esa hora que más temprano. También la conocía en eso, seguramente esperaba hasta el último momento para no tener que ir a un lugar donde nadie la esperaba… solo porque ella quería que así fuera…

* * *

Cuando llegó al edificio, se sorprendió de lo precario de la construcción, era un edificio viejo, descuidado de aspecto y Rick frunció el ceño sin comprender qué ocurría…

Su corazón se aceleró brevemente cuando llegó hasta la puerta. Escuchó algo de ruido adentro e inspiró hondo, conteniéndose de tirar la puerta abajo y rescatarla, como un príncipe… eso era una gran tontería…

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Ella tardó un poco en abrir la puerta.

Rick paseó sus ojos por ella cuando la vio. Vestía únicamente la camisa que él hacía días buscaba… y el cabello recogido no demasiado prolijo…

-Castle…- dijo genuinamente sorprendida- ¿qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo…- dijo mirando el aspecto descuidado de todo.

-Es que…

-¿Qué haces en un lugar como este, Kate? ¿Acaso necesitas dinero?

-¿Qué? No… no, para nada… es que paso poco tiempo aquí… solo vengo a cambiarme… a dormir… tú sabes…- se excusó pero no se movió para dejarlo pasar.

-Entiendo…

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Alexis y tu mamá están bien?

-Yo no estoy bien, Kate…- dijo y ella bajó la vista, con culpa.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… aún… aún necesito ese tiempo que te pedí…

-¿Para qué? ¿por qué me alejas de tu vida?

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo explicártelo, tienes que conf…

-¿Sabes qué? Hemos pasado casi 8 años juntos… 4 como compañeros, 3 como pareja y casi un año de casados… estuve a tu lado incondicionalmente, a veces sin preguntar nada… pero ahora necesito una explicación… porque no soporto no entender… no soporto echarte de menos, casi no dormir en nuestra cama porque me despierto y me siento vacío… creo que en honor a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me merezco que me digas qué pasa…

-Rick…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-El tipo que mató a tu madre está muerto, todos los que conspiraron para eso, también lo están y quien planeó todo, está bajo tierra, pero primero te diste el lujo de encarcelarlo… ese sí era un motivo importante… nada de lo que puedas decirme justifica que ambos tengamos que sufrir… a no ser que me estés mintiendo y ya no me ames… ¿quieres divorciarte, Kate?

-No… no… ¿tú quieres?

-Estoy aquí para encontrar una solución a esto… porque esta situación no puede seguir así… así no, Kate… hice todo para que volvieras conmigo… todo… y no se te movió un pelo…

-No digas eso…- dijo ella y se acercó inconscientemente a él.

-¿No es la verdad? Te quedaste sin excusas, Kate y yo estoy sufriendo como loco… eso no es justo…

-Yo también sufro, Rick…

-Evidentemente te gusta sufrir, porque de otra manera no se entiende lo que haces… te mantienes lejos de mí, te llevas mi camisa y la usas ¿para qué? ¿para no echarme de menos? ¿qué clase de tontería es esa?- dijo y la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a que lo mirara.

-Rick…

-Dime qué pasa, Kate…- dijo él y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Hueles a whisky…

-No estoy borracho…

-Si no hubieses tomado no te habrías presentado aquí… ¿cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Soy detective privado… ¿lo olvidaste?

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa?- le dijo ella con suavidad.

-No me iré, a no ser que vengas conmigo…

-No…- dijo ella en voz baja, evitando mirarlo.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí… estamos casados… debemos vivir juntos… sino, puedes pedir el divorcio…

-Rick… por favor…

-¿Por favor? Eres cruel… Kate… toda esa admiración que te tengo cuando observo los interrogatorios que llevas adelante… con esa misma frialdad me tratas ahora a mí… tú nunca me has querido, Kate… esa es la verdad… no tengo idea de por qué me mantienes cerca… no creo que necesites el dinero… y tampoco mi mente para resolver tus casos… ¿Qué soy? ¿cómo una macota? No puedes desprenderte de mí… ah, ya sé… te doy lástima…

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo…- dijo ella en tono más alto y él la miró.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien comenzó todo, pero sus labios colapsaron, Kate sintió el portazo detrás de la espalda de Rick y luego ella girando hasta quedar atrapada allí, contra la puerta, el cuerpo de él amoldándose a ella cálidamente, intensamente… y todo se convirtió en un déjà vu...

Kate sintió que el alma se le iba con cada caricia. Se debatió entre empujarlo y obligarlo a irse, pero su cuerpo le pedía gritos que lo dejara continuar…

Los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta saltaron hacia todos lados cuando él la abrió y se sumergió en su pecho.

Kate arqueó la espalda y entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, desesperada…

Él se detuvo un momento y ascendió por su cuello y su cara hasta llegar a su boca. Kate movió las manos hacia abajo y aflojó su cinturón. Lo acarició por sobre la tela del bóxer cuando el pantalón cayó a sus pies y él deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo…

-Oh, Rick…- jadeó ella cuando lo sintió profundamente en su cuerpo y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de él.

-Te necesito… no puedo más…- le dijo él agitado, desesperado.

-Yo también… no puedo vivir sin ti… mientras no te veo siento que hago un esfuerzo enorme y puedo… pero…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya basta…- dijo él y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra ella.

Sus labios se reunieron otra vez y se besaron todo el tiempo mientras él se movía. Sólo se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos cuando sintió que sus músculos se contraían alrededor de él y Kate temblaba, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar…

Rick la siguió un par de segundos más tarde y luego se desplomaron en el suelo, exhaustos…

Él la abrazó con ternura y ella lo miró triste…

-Hacía tanto que no me sentía tan cerca de ti…- le dijo él y ella trató de sonreír.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí esta noche?- le dijo y vio que sus ojos centelleaban.

-Me encantaría dormir en tus brazos, pero sufriré mucho cuando mañana me digas que tengo que irme y quieres tu tiempo… así que… mejor no…

-Bien… entiendo, sí…- dijo ella con tristeza y se levantó.

Kate recogió la camisa y se tapó un poco. Se sentía algo incómoda. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y ella se alejó mientras él se vestía…

Rick no pudo escuchar mucho de lo que se hablaba, pero cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó a la mesa y observó lo que había en la tablet de Kate, que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa…

Al principio no comprendió. Luego, atando cabos, se dio cuenta de lo que Kate investigaba y en el momento en que terminaba de leer todo el informe, la vio acercarse con cuidado…

-Rick…

-¿Es por esto? ¿Hay alguien más detrás de la muerte de tu madre?

Kate solo pudo asentir. No tenía idea de cómo disfrazar todo eso. Ya no…

-Quieres decir que sigues investigando, exponiéndote y por eso te deshiciste de mí…

-No me deshice… solo trato de mantenerte a salvo…- dijo Kate con dureza, se sentía profundamente incomprendida en ese momento...

-Bien… sí, está muy claro…

-No entiendes… mi única debilidad eres tú… si te matan para vengarse de mí, yo me muero… y si logro resolver esto, estaré en condiciones de volver contigo… sino… estaré torturándome toda mi vida…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que sí entiendo? Que cualquier cosa es más importante que nosotros…

-Te estoy cuidando, Rick… eres la primer persona a la que harán daño si quieren venganza…

-Bueno… sí…- dijo y se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo- me voy a casa así te dejo ponerte en peligro sin poder ayudarte…

-Es lo mejor…

-¿Para quién? Ponerte peligro no es una opción… no vale la pena…

-Para mí sí… sé que no podré vivir tranquila sabiendo que hay algo más…

-Entonces… estás sola… como querías… pero esta vez, no quiero que me llames, ni que me pidas ayuda, ni que vengas a buscarme para convencerme de que estabas equivocada…

-Esta vez no lo estoy…

-Bien… espero no tener que visitarte en el cementerio la próxima vez…- le dijo y cerró la puerta de un golpe…

* * *

 **Parece que todo quedó claro, Rick no la acompañará, aunque no parece haber tenido demasiada decisión en esto. Veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo, como acostumbro, el capítulo 2 de esta historia! Gracias por todos los comentarios! Espero que me tengan paciencia y confíen!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Kate se deslizó hacia el suelo hecha un ovillo. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos como si nunca hubiese llorado en su vida…

Se sentía una tonta, ¿cómo podía ser que él no intentara comprenderla? pero ¿cómo iba a comprenderla si tenía razón? Ella anteponía cualquier cosa a su amor… bueno, no cualquier cosa, pero muchas más cosas de las que Rick estaba dispuesto a soportar…

Y por más que le doliera el alma, Kate sabía que en el fondo, él tenía razón… trató de ponerse en su lugar por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella se sentiría igual…

El problema era que ella no podía dejar de lado todo… no podía hacerlo… y si lo hacía, sabía que se convertiría en una tortura tan grande que terminaría destruyendo su vida y su relación con Rick… por más amor que hubiese de por medio…

De esta forma, si ella lograba resolver todo, quizá hubiese posibilidades de que él la perdonara y pudieran reconstruir su vida…

Se fue calmando de a poco, dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra salida que seguir adelante, con todo el dolor de sentirlo cada vez más lejos de ella, como así también la felicidad que habían logrado tener durante un tiempo… corto pero intenso…

Se limpió las lágrimas y hundió su nariz en la camisa que ahora tenía más olor a él que nunca…

Cerró los ojos y cuando recordó los momentos que había vivido con él hacía apenas un rato, suspiró.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto para ambos?

De pronto echó de menos las charlas con Lanie… por supuesto que su amiga no sabía ningún detalle de sus motivos para separarse de Rick… pensó en llamarla, pero seguramente tendría que contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, porque de otro modo no podía explicar la actitud de Rick…

Bufó con rabia… no podía confiar en nadie… aunque no estaba totalmente segura de que Rick no dijera nada y todo el mundo comenzara a torturarla con que no se pusiera en peligro… porque nadie entendía nada… de eso Kate estaba segura…

* * *

Hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y vio que era Vikram… si había alguien con quien no tenía deseos de hablar era con él… pobre tipo…

-Beckett…- dijo por que no le quedaba otra.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormías?

-No… no…

-¿Desvelada?

-Nostálgica…

-Entiendo… escucha… ¿quieres que tomemos una cerveza y me cuentas?

-No sé… de verdad no tengo una buena noche…

-Yo tampoco…

-Bien… dame 20 minutos, te veo en el bar de la esquina…- la culpa de haberlo arrastrado a todo eso había ganado.

-Ahí estaré…

Kate se vistió de mala gana, apreciaba la ayuda y la confianza que tenía con ese hombre, pero la realidad era que quería quedarse en la cama, hecha un ovillo, llorando porque sentía que su corazón se desgarraba cada vez que recordaba el gesto triste, desilusionado de Rick al ver a qué estaba ella dedicándole su tiempo y la infelicidad de ambos…

El lugar resultó ser mucho más desagradable que lo que ambos pudieron haber imaginado… pero Vikram supo que a ella no le importaba… a Kate Beckett no parecía importarle nada desde hacía mucho tiempo… o por lo menos desde que la conocía…

La Beckett que se sentó frente a él con una botella de cerveza en la mano estaba un poco más cansada que de costumbre y tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar…

-Te ves mal…- no pudo evitar decirle.

-Si me dirás cosas como esa, me vuelvo a mi casa…- le dijo con una mezcla de burla y broma…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Castle…- dijo y suspiró.

-Estás sufriendo demasiado esto… Beckett… ¿no crees que es hora de dejar todo de lado y dedicarte a ser feliz?

-¿Crees que podría serlo si sé que esto no se resolvió?

-No, pero…

-¿Te parece que si tuviera la más mínima duda de que podría ser feliz si me quedo sin resolverlo, no lo intentaría?

-Creo que la decisión la has tomado por algo, pero que puedes arrepentirte… eres un ser humano y estás enamorada de tu marido… ¿qué puede ser más fuerte que eso?

-Ya hablamos de esto… cuanto más rápido pase, mejor… aunque ahora, dudo de que él me espere…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vino a mi departamento…

-¿Ahora?

-Hace un rato… tuvimos… digamos que nos reencontramos y fue… increíble…- dijo y bajó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Vikram la miraba con interés…

-¿Entonces? ¿por qué estás tan mal?

-Porque me distraje un momento cuando me llamaron de la comisaría y vio todos mis archivos…

-¿Quieres decir que tu marido sabe lo que hacemos?

-Exacto…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿No dijiste que era mejor que no lo supiera?

-Porque estúpidamente creí que él querría ayudarme… y se metería en problemas...

-Pero resultó todo lo contrario…

-Creo que es comprensible… aunque yo pensara lo opuesto…

-No quiere que te maten…

-Y yo no quiero que lo maten a él…

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo esto?

-Al menos él respetó mi decisión…

-¿Crees que la respetó o quiso hacerte reaccionar?

-No tengo idea… pero me dijo tantas cosas…- dijo y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo más, al rato Kate le dijo a Vikram que estaba tan cansada que casi no podía mantenerse en pie y se fue a su departamento.

Durmió abrazada a la camisa de Rick, llorando de a ratos y cuando se levantó y se miró al espejo creyó que necesitaría comprar kilos de maquillaje si quería disimular el estado de su cara, sobre todo sus ojos…

* * *

Llegó a la comisaría y se entretuvo con un caso. Ryan y Espo se dieron cuenta de que no estaba bien y Ryan decidió llamar a Castle, para saber si estaba al tanto o quizá quería ayudarla en algo…

-Hey…- lo saludó Rick con cansancio- ¿necesitas mi ayuda con un caso?

-No… no es eso… aunque sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras venir…

-¿No era que la Capitana no estaba de acuerdo?

-Eso podemos manejarlo, bro…- escuchó decir a Espo y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Beckett está mal…

-Bueno… todos tenemos nuestros momentos…- dijo Rick en voz baja, melancólica.

-¿Ustedes… tuvieron alguna discusión?

-¿No creen que eso pertenece a nuestra vida privada?

-Escucha, Castle… con Javi hemos sido testigos de todo lo que has hecho para reconquistarla… los queremos y no la vemos bien a ella… solo queríamos ayudar…

-Digamos que hemos tomado una distancia un poco más grande que la que había…- dijo solamente Rick.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Es una historia larga… realmente espero que ella esté bien… pero no puedo hacer nada, chicos… si necesitan algo, siempre y cuando no traiga problemas y me evite tener que verla, estoy con ustedes…

-Gracias bro… -dijo Espo.

-Nos vemos…- dijo Ryan y miró a Espo que sacudió la cabeza…

* * *

Horas más tarde, Kate intentaba revisar un reporte sin poder concentrarse… miró hacia un costado la fotografía de ella y Rick que tenía sobre el escritorio e inconscientemente se tocó el anillo, girándolo con suavidad, sintiéndolo como una caricia…

Tomó su móvil y jugueteó un momento con él, sin atreverse a llamarlo… pero necesitaba oírlo… necesitaba una palabra de él… ese día había sido tortuoso y todavía sentía sus caricias sobre su piel…

Marcó su número y cerró los ojos, esperando escucharlo…

-Castle…- lo oyó en voz baja, melancólica.

-Hey…- dijo ella y se sintió una idiota.

-¿Todavía no te mataron?

-Castle…

-¿Qué quieres, Kate? ¿Te olvidaste algo en el loft? Avísame, así te lo dejaré para que puedas ir tranquila…

-No… no es eso…- dijo y él supo que se mordía el labio, tratando de no enojarse- sólo… te… digamos que necesitaba escucharte… no me gustó como terminó todo anoche…

-Terminó como tenía que terminar luego de que me enteré de tu verdad…

-Rick… por favor… te amo… no me hagas esto…

-¿Qué _yo_ no te haga esto?- dijo él ofuscado- no te cansas de torturarme… ¿verdad?

-Rick… tú sabes que te sigo amando… que te necesito… que…

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que te pedí anoche? ¿O será tal vez que no te importa? No quiero que me llames… no me busques, no me digas nada… a no ser que sea una emergencia…

-Rick…

-Adiós, Kate…- dijo Rick y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

 **Bueno, Rick está enojado y Kate no sabe qué hacer... creo que la reacción de ambos es lógica, veremos cómo sigue, y les pido que sigan confiando en mí. Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que no es esta la historia que me tocaría actualizar, pero tuve un sueño y aquí está... es bastante duro, parece que todavía falta un poco para que las cosas comiencen a acomodarse... les pido paciencia y confianza, como siempre! A leer!**

 **Capítulo 3**

Kate se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos. Sonrió con amargura. Recordó que hacía muchos años, había creído que no existía posibilidad de que fuera más infeliz…

Esos días había descubierto que la posibilidad existía y que se había profundizado porque ella había conseguido ser muy feliz… durante poco tiempo… demasiado poco…

Quiso olvidarse del mundo, quiso encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera ser ella misma, en donde pudiera sentirse bien, tranquila, satisfecha con lo que hacía…

Ahora era Capitana de la 12… y eso no estaba alcanzando para hacerla sentir aunque sea ocupada…

Escuchó el sonido de su móvil y su corazón perdió un par de latidos, tenía la ilusión de que fuera Rick… hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él, desde que le había cortado la comunicación cuando ella lo había llamado…

-Papá…- contestó no bien miró el identificador.

-Katie…- dijo solo el hombre, con voz algo preocupada.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó, conociendo ese tono.

-No, bueno… me gustaría que habláramos, si es posible…

-Está bien… dime… no estoy ocupada ahora…

-Preferiría que fuera personalmente…

-Bien… ¿estás en la ciudad?

-Sí… ¿podemos encontrarnos en la cafetería de siempre?

-Estaré allí en media hora…- dijo y cuando cortaron, se quedó mirando el móvil tratando de comprender que podría estar ocurriéndole…

* * *

Lo vio sentado con la cabeza gacha desde lejos. Lo adoraba, eso era cierto, pero esa expresión le hacía recordar esos tiempos en que su padre estaba desolado, afectado por el alcohol…

-Katie…- dijo y se levantó para abrazarla.

-Papá…- dijo Kate y se dejó abrazar- ¿todo está bien?- le dijo cuando se sentó frente a él.

-No, no lo está…

-¿No? ¿qué pasó?

-Pasó que el otro día se me ocurrió llamar a tu marido… quería saber cómo estaba llevando todo esto…

-¿Rick?

-Sí… ¿qué otro? Al otro que tuviste apenas lo recuerdo…

-Entonces… te lo dijo…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Sí… lo hizo… ¿en qué estás pensando, Kate?

-Papá… tú más que nadie deberías comprenderme…

-No… al igual que tu marido no puedo hacerlo…

-Pero…

-Escucha, Kate… tú no puedes pedirle comprensión a nadie que te ame… cuando estás eligiendo dejar de lado tu felicidad, la que te costó tanto trabajo conseguir, para ponerte en peligro… yo no quiero eso para ti, ni tampoco Rick… y no lo querría tu madre tampoco… de eso estoy seguro…

-No es tan fácil…

-¿No? Yo creo que sí, Kate… tú debes enfocarte en ser feliz… ya no eres una adolescente… perdiste casi toda tu vida en esto, ahora es tiempo de que seas feliz, tengas una familia, continúes con tu carrera…

-Tú sabes que lamentablemente si sé que hay algo que no está resuelto, no estaré en paz…

-¿Qué es estar en paz? ¿Poner el peligro tu vida y hacer sufrir a todos los que te quieren? No lo escuché bien a Rick… ¿acaso no te importa?

-¿Sabes cuál es la sensación? Es como si tuviera que caminar, moverme, vivir con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón…

-¿Y aún así eliges sufrir?

-Estos día he estado pensándolo… igualmente creo que ya es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos…

-¿Tarde? Tarde sería si te dejas matar…

-Créeme… con Rick no sé si hay vuelta atrás… y lo comprendo… no sé si yo hubiera tenido tanta paciencia…

-Paciencia no… amor, Kate… ese tipo se enamoró de ti desde el minuto cero y te esperó, te cuidó, se mantuvo a tu lado hasta que pudiste aceptarlo… - extendió su mano y tomó la de ella- cuando me contaste lo que había ocurrido… cuando me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, creí que tenía que ver con todos tus fantasmas… ridículamente creí que estabas planeando darme un nieto y que necesitabas tu tiempo para hacerte a la idea… pero estás retrocediendo… y eso no me gusta… sobre todo porque tengo que salir de viaje durante 6 meses y no me deja para nada tranquilo pensar que recibiré un llamado de tu marido diciéndome que te mataron…

-Eso no pasará…- dijo ella y apretó su mano.

-Espero que no te equivoques…

-¿Dónde viajarás?

-África… hay un foro internacional de derecho comunitario… me invitaron a disertar…

-Suena interesante…

-Lo es… y me gustaría poder irme en paz…

-Puedes hacerlo… yo estaré bien… te lo prometo…

-Estar bien es volver a tu casa, a tu marido, a tus cosas, Kate… por favor prométeme que lo harás… o al menos prométeme que lo pensarás…

-Ya lo pensé…

-No… claramente no lo pensaste…

* * *

Kate volvió a su oficina con más tristeza que tranquilidad. Su padre tenía mucha razón, todo el mundo la tenía, pero ¿alguien se había parado en sus zapatos y había tratado de comprenderla? No, nadie lo había hecho…

Escuchó unos golpes suaves en su puerta y Espo se asomó…

-Capitana… ¿estás ocupada?

-No… dime…- dijo sentándose en su sillón.

-Una tal… Bárbara Johnson, abogada, está aquí para verte…

-¿Abogada de quién?

-No lo sé… no me lo dijo… ¿quieres que le pregunte?

-No, no hace falta… dile que pase…

Kate se sintió algo intimidada cuando la abogada entró a su oficina… Era alta, rubia, algo mayor que ella, pero imponente… sofisticada…

-Capitana Beckett…- dijo y extendió su mano, saludándola con cordialidad.

-Señora Johnson…

-Soy la letrada del señor Castle…

-Disculpe ¿quién?- Kate sintió un golpe en su pecho.

-Mi cliente… el señor Castle, me ha enviado con los papeles del divorcio… me dijo que quizá usted no estaba al tanto… pero él prefiere que las cosas sean así…

-¿El divorcio?- Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba por un momento y la miró con algo de dureza- bien… déjeme los papeles y puede irse…

-Usted no entiende… mi cliente quiere que los firme lo antes posible, y sería mejor ahora mismo… si usted quiere puedo esperar a que los lea y…

-No los firmaré ahora… puede irse…

-Él me dijo que no me moviera hasta que usted firmara… el trato es justo… él decidió dejarle la casa de los Hamptons y el Mercedes…

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero nada…- dijo Kate y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Es un buen trato, sus anteriores esposas se opondrían si supieran lo que usted se quedó…

-¿Usted cree que me importa eso? Ya se lo dije, déjeme los papeles y váyase…

-Señora…

-Váyase o la haré sacar por mis oficiales…

La abogada se levantó y la miró con arrogancia.

-Es una lástima… no creo que el señor Castle pueda mantener su oferta…

-Iremos a juicio entonces…- dijo Kate en voz baja y se reclinó en su asiento.

Miró su móvil y pensó en llamarlo. Se levantó y se puso su abrigo, había cosas que no podían hablarse por teléfono…

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta del loft no quiso usar sus llaves. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

Él le abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándola sorprendido. Kate tragó saliva para alejar el nudo que se le había formado.

-Acabo de estar con tu abogada…- dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, me dijo…

-Te habrá dicho que no firmé…- dijo ella tratando de mantenerse calma, con los papeles en la mano.

-¿No te pareció justo?

-¿Crees que me importa un solo centavo de tu dinero? No te firmaré esos papeles, Rick… no lo haré…

-¿Por qué no? Ya no estamos juntos… y yo no quiero volver contigo… me cansé, Kate… todo tiene un límite, este es el mío…

-Estoy arrepentida, Rick…

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, te lo dije el otro día… ya no caeré en tu trampa…- Rick estaba tan enojado que casi no podía enfocar sus ojos en ella.

-Bien… bueno… tendremos que ir a juicio… si por mí fuera seguiría casada contigo hasta que me muera…

-Lo cual podría ser muy pronto… será cuestión de esperar…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja, molesta.

-Eres desagradable… me desilusiona ver en lo que se ha convertido aquello por lo que tanto luchamos…

-A mí también…- dijo él y cuando creyó que ella se iría, Kate levantó los papeles que tenía en la mano y los rompió delante de él, dejándolos caer a sus pies, para luego irse, enojada…

Rick la observó irse y sacudió la cabeza. A pesar del enojo, de saber que él tenía razón y ella no, la echaba tanto de menos que sentía su corazón partido en mil pedazos…

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que muchos esperaban que se solucionara pronto, pero no será así en mi historia. Aunque descarto que si me conocen, saben que no terminará mal, nunca fue mi idea... gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**En vista de que muchos habrán visto el capítulo del lunes y todavía estarán sonriendo... les dejo un capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Kate se despertó de golpe con el sonido de su alarma del teléfono… se sintió perdida, ¿qué hora era?

12 A.M… ¿12 A.M.? Y de pronto recordó cuando Rick, hacía meses, le había instalado una aplicación que le recordaba su cumpleaños…

Sonrió con amargura ¿para qué recordar su propio cumpleaños? ¿para sufrir un poco más su soledad?

Hacía más de una semana que no veía a Rick, lo extrañaba emocional y físicamente y la realidad era que había intentado caerse de casualidad en su casa o ponerle señuelos a Ryan y Espo para que lo llamaran y verlo en la comisaría, pero nada había funcionado…

Y Kate había terminado pensando que él lo hacía a propósito, que realmente no quería verla más…

Hasta había soñado, una noche no hacía mucho, que le firmaba los papeles del divorcio, mientras él lucía arrogante, con una de sus "amigas" modelos colgando de un brazo…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kate…- dijo con pesar y se acomodó en la cama.

Cuando cerró los ojos recordó su último cumpleaños. Cena romántica, un hermoso colgante con su piedra favorita, champagne… una noche entera de amor… tanto que tuvo que pedirse el día luego porque no podía moverse…

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió una sensación placentera en su abdomen. Recordó su cuerpo pegado al de ella, ese aroma tan de él, sintió que ella podría reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados en donde fuera…

Tuvo que aplicar algunas técnicas de relajación que conocía hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de hacer un poco de ejercicio y desayunar sólo por tener algo en el estómago, decidió dirigirse a su oficina.

Ryan y Espo la saludaron inmediatamente y discutieron bastante antes de entregarle una tarjeta con palabras cariñosas que la hicieron sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Espo antes de irse, para dejarla revisando unos informes.

-He estado mejor… pero trato de no quejarme…- dijo y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Esta es una etapa… las cosas mejorarán… créeme…- dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

El móvil de Kate vibró y su corazón perdió un par de latidos. Por supuesto pensó que era Rick, sin embargo se trataba de Lanie, que quería saludarla e invitarla a una noche de chicas, si no estaba ocupada…

Kate le cambió la cena por un almuerzo y se encontraron horas después. Sentía deseos de sincerarse un poco con su amiga…

-Pero… luego de un reencuentro así… ¿por qué se enojaría tanto? No entiendo, Kate…

-Porque descubrió por qué yo necesitaba ese tiempo…

-¿Por algo malo?

-Estoy en medio de una investigación, no puedo contarte nada… pero sí puedo decirte que él cree que estoy en peligro y decidió hacerse a un lado…

-No quiere sufrir… ¿estás en peligro?

-Digamos que sí… pero lo único que me importa es que si me equivoco, irán por él… y si él se muere…

-Claro… puedes hacerlo sufrir, separarte de él, eso sí puedes hacerlo…

-¿Estás de su lado?

-No es eso… pero lo entiendo… él tampoco quiere que te mueras, Kate…

-Yo estaré bien…

-Quizá él piensa que también lo estaría si estuviesen juntos…

-Estoy arrepentida…

-¿En serio?

-Pero es tarde…

-¿Por qué?

-La semana pasada envió a su abogada… me pidió el divorcio…

-Tienen que hablar, tienes que impedir que eso pase… si estás arrepentida…

-No quiere verme… inventé mil excusas…

-¿Y si vas a su oficina?

-No quiere verme…

-Sorpréndelo… me imagino que saber cómo hacerlo…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Rick entró en su oficina y suspiró. Miró la hora, las 10.30, había soportado estoicamente los deseos de llamar a Kate para desearle felicidades… simplemente porque no era feliz… y tampoco él…

Decidió tomarse un whisky, hoy dormiría en ese cómodo sillón que tenía en la parte trasera…

Abrió la puerta y cuando su vista se acomodó a la claridad de las luces, la vio…

-¿Kate?- dijo entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Hey…- dijo ella y se levantó.

Rick solo pudo ver sus piernas interminables, un vestido de cuero morado, ajustado a su cuerpo y un escote que le quitaba la respiración…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Vine por mi regalo…

-¿Tu regalo?

-Tú…- dijo y tocó con su dedo índice el torso de él- sabes perfectamente qué día es hoy y has estado castigándome, fingiendo que no te importo y no es así…- agregó y se acercó, mirando sus labios.

-¿Acaso estás borracha?

-Acabo de tomarme dos vasos de tu mejor whisky, pensé que no vendrías…

-A veces duermo aquí…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y entreabrió sus labios, casi sin poder contenerse de besarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo un regalo para ti… lo siento…

-No me importan las cosas materiales, Rick… creí que me conocías… ni un regalo, ni tu dinero… ni la casa de los Hamptons…

-Por lo visto yo tampoco te importo, lo que me lleva a la pregunta que estaba por hacerte cuando llegué y te vi… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te necesito Rick… no me importa nada más…

-Eso ya lo oí hace unos años… por lo visto no me hizo muy bien creerte…

-Rick… por favor…- le dijo y trastabilló un poco, cayendo en sus brazos.

Rick la miró de cerca y deseó poder olvidarse de todo y entregarse a ella…

-¿Estás segura de que fueron solo dos vasos?- dijo y miró sus labios, cuando ella se los mordió provocativa.

-Estaban un poco llenos…- dijo y sonrió casi sin fuerzas- te amo… te echo de menos… te necesito, Rick…

Rick trató de pensar en algo que lo hiciera alejarse de ella pero no pudo y cuando sus labios se encontraron, lo hicieron con una intensidad casi avasallante…

Kate lo abrazó y se sumergió en él, que la empujó contra el sillón y cayeron en cámara lenta, entrelazados…

Rick se separó y la miró a los ojos, ella lo buscó otra vez con su boca, desesperada…

-Kate…

-No… no, Rick… por favor…- dijo y se colocó sobre él, incómoda por la poca movilidad que tenía con el vestido…

-Es que…

-Es mi cumpleaños… tengo derecho a un regalo… te quiero a ti… ahora…

-Kate…

-Después discutiremos todo lo que quieras… pero yo te amo… te necesito… es una locura estar sin ti y que quieras separarte…

-No quiero confundirme más… por favor…- le rogó él y vio como ella se deshacía de su cinturón y lo acariciaba por sobre la tela del bóxer, una vez que desabotonó su pantalón…

Kate se puso de pie y luego de deslizar hacia abajo el cierre lateral del vestido, se quedó desnuda ante él, al dejarlo caer…

Rick se olvidó del enojo, del peligro, del divorcio…

-Dios… que seas tan hermosa no ayuda en nada…- dijo él y sintió las manos de ella volviendo a su tarea de acariciarlo y ella abrió su camisa solo para apoyarse sobre él, rozándolo mientras volvía a apoderarse de su boca…

Cuando Rick quiso acordar, estaba totalmente desnudo, tenía los ojos cerrados y Kate se movía sobre su cuerpo con total libertad, besando y acariciando toda su piel…

Abrió los ojos, deseoso de observarla, echaba de menos esa mirada felina, determinada.

Kate descendió sobre él y lo tomó completamente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sofocando un gemido placentero y luego lo miró otra vez…

Rick la tomó de los costados de la cara y luego movió sus manos hacia su cabello…

Sus movimientos eran lentos, profundos y Kate solo lo dejaba hacer, entregada totalmente…

Rick se movió un poco para que ella pudiera entrelazar sus piernas detrás de su cintura y terminó sumergiéndose en su pecho mientras se movía cada vez más rápido…

-Oh, Kate…- jadeó él cuando sintió que llegaba al clímax y sintió luego que ella se tensaba y lo miraba mientras alcanzaba el suyo…

Ella se quedó sobre él un momento y Rick la acomodó en sus brazos. Todavía estaban conectados…

-Si quieres que me vaya ahora mismo lo haré… pero me gustaría pasar la noche contigo… dormir en tus brazos…

-¿Qué pasará mañana, cuando tengas resaca y te hayas arrepentido de esto?

-No me arrepentiré… no podría…

-¿Y qué pasará si yo me arrepiento?

-Solo un rato…- dijo ella y se desconectó de él, sin permitirle que la soltara.

Rick la cubrió con su cuerpo y besó su hombro como en trance, a los pocos segundos, Kate respiraba profundamente… se había quedado totalmente dormida…

Se obligó a no pensar. Tenía que ser un tonto si no reconocía que él también la necesitaba así, físicamente y también emocionalmente… el problema era que ella se arrepentiría al día siguiente… y todo volvería a ser infelicidad…

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Kate...- murmuró antes de quedarse dormido...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguir leyendo, perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, estuve ocupadísima! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Rick abrió los ojos y sintió algo de frío. Cuando quiso moverse se encontró abrazado y protegiendo al cuerpo cálido de Kate…

La oyó suspirar y hundir la nariz en su cuello. Su cuerpo rozándolo exquisitamente mientras se movía suavemente en sus sueños…

Rick sintió que reaccionaba a eso y se preguntó si ella estaría de ánimo para ese tipo de despertar…

No tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensarlo, porque sintió la mano de ella descendiendo sobre su piel y tomándolo sin permiso para masajearlo intensamente. Rick cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido sordo, desesperado…

-Kate…- dijo en tono bajo.

Kate no dijo nada, sólo lo soltó, abrió los ojos y se posicionó boca arriba, lista para recibirlo…

Rick se acomodó sobre ella y la miró un momento, Kate se mordió el labio, provocándolo y él sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida hasta que se sintió profundo en ella…

Kate entrecerró los ojos con placidez cuando lo sintió parte de ella. Rick se mantuvo estático un momento y luego comenzó a moverse casi con violencia, haciéndola gemir de placer…

El clímax no tardó en llegar y Kate lo abrazó, besándolo vehementemente mientras sentía las oleadas de placer…

Rick la sostuvo un momento, hasta que pudo recuperarse él también y luego la besó con ternura…

Volvieron a acomodarse uno en brazos del otro y ella suspiró…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y sonrió, casi avergonzada.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella acariciando distraídamente su torso.

-¿Cómo sigue esto?

-No lo sé… no quiero pensar en eso…

-Pero…

-No puedo prometerte que me olvidaré de todo esto que investigo… sería mentirte… pero también es cierto que no puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno…- dijo él con pesar- no se puede tener todo…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella, comprendiendo el triste mensaje…

-¿Entonces? ¿ya está? Te irás con tu vestido provocativo… y volverás ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo quieras aprovecharte de todo el amor que te tengo?

-No es así, Rick… lo sabes…

-¿Lo sé? Lo único que sé, Kate… es que pareciera que siempre te comprendo, acepto… acepto todo lo que haces y confío en que en algún momento recordarás que existo… y no me refiero a existir físicamente… eso es fácil… sino a que existo en tu corazón…

-Tú estás en mi corazón, Rick… sólo te pido un poco de paciencia… yo… me equivoqué al pedirte tiempo y al no explicarte lo que había pasado… pero ahora lo sabes…

-Y sé que estás en peligro… ¿cómo esperas que me quede tranquilo, confiado? Podrías morirte, Kate…

-Yo no podría soportar perderte, Rick… eres mi punto débil… hasta ahora no lo había tenido, pero ahora lo tengo… vendrán por ti ante cualquier cosa que los haga sentirse amenazados…

-Entonces hay una sola solución… olvídate de todo eso… todo tiene un límite… este es el tuyo…

-Rick…

-Antes, Kate… no tenías nada que perder… quiero decir, tu vida siempre fue importante, pero no tenías a nadie que sufriera por ti a tu lado y era tu decisión vivir o morir… pero ahora…

-No entiendes…

-No… eres tú la que no lo hace… lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir contigo sabiendo que no te importa perder la vida en esto…

-No puedo perderte… si te matan, yo…- dijo y sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Y si te matan a ti, qué hago yo?- dijo y se levantó abruptamente, no quería oírla más. Se sentía un estúpido creyendo que algo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos podría hacerla cambiar de idea…

Kate se levantó en silencio y recogió su ropa.

-Rick…- le dijo acercándose a él, no tenía en claro que podría decirle para convencerlo porque sabía que sería en vano…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Seguir con lo tuyo y cada tanto encontrarnos para tener una noche agradable de sexo?

-No… yo quiero estar contigo… pero por ahora es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar…

-Pues… gracias por darme la libertad de elegirlo…- Rick se sentía enojado, desilusionado.

-Te amo, Rick…

-¿Sí? No parece… quiero el divorcio, Kate… quiero arrancarte de mi corazón y no saber nada más de ti… quiero olvidarme de todo lo que vivimos para no sufrir más…

-Rick…

-Por favor ten piedad de mí y firma los papeles…

-No puedo… no lo haré…- dijo y se levantó.

-Bueno, veo que no avanzamos en nada…

-Así parece…- dijo ella calzándose los zapatos y suspirando.

Rick no dijo más nada y Kate terminó yéndose de la misma forma, en silencio…

* * *

Una semana más tarde, en medio de un procedimiento de la 12, en el que Kate tenía los nervios de punta, Vikram la llamó diciéndole que tenía una pista…

Kate cerró los ojos con cansancio. Se preguntó si realmente quería seguir con eso. Los días posteriores a su última visita a Rick habían sido terribles… no sólo le salía todo mal, sino que lo echaba de menos y se había descubierto buscando cualquier excusa para llamarlo, quería escuchar su voz, o aunque fuera, perderse en sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora eran como de hielo…

Mientras oía lo que Vikram le decía, sintió el tono de otra llamada entrante… se trataba de Espo…

-Escucha, Vikram… ahora no puedo… hablamos después…

-Pero…

-Lo siento…- dijo y cortó, sin dejar que el hombre pudiera replicar- Beckett…- dijo cuando atendió la llamada.

-Kate… se nos está yendo de las manos…- le dijo Espo agitado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El tipo tiene a Ryan de rehén…- dijo en el mismo tono trabajoso- estoy herido… mis refuerzos no llegan…

-Pero… ¿cómo llegaron hasta este punto?- dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y controlaba tener su arma lista.

-No tengo idea… por favor… envía a alguien porque no la contamos…

* * *

Un momento después, Kate entró agazapada a la fábrica abandonada y le hizo señas a Espo, que estaba tirado a un costado, herido en el brazo, para avisarle que entraría…

Escuchó gritos y se apuró a entrar. Espo se paró con algo de trabajo y la siguió de cerca…

Ryan se había zafado de la custodia de su captor, pero a pesar de que habían intercambiado algunos golpes, el tipo había tomado el arma y lo apuntaba… y lo tenía agachado, casi en posición fetal…

Kate decidió actuar…

-Hey…- dijo entrando con el arma en la mano- no le vas a disparar a un hombre desarmado…

-¿Quién eres tú?- le dijo el tipo, molesto por haber tenido que interrumpir su tarea.

-Beckett…- dijo Ryan en voz baja, agotado.

-Soy la Capitana Beckett… comisaría 12… este y el otro al que ya heriste en el brazo son mis hombres…

-A mí ¿qué me importa todo eso?

-Si disparas morirás…

-No tengo miedo… al menos me llevaré a uno de ustedes conmigo… y quizás al otro también…

-Olvídalo…- dijo Espo asomándose detrás de Kate.

-Bueno, aunque sea uno…- dijo y apuntó a Ryan, que intentaba levantarse para salir del peligro.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el hombre disparó, Kate se tiró encima de Ryan para que no lo hirieran y la bala la alcanzó en la espalda. Espo disparó tres veces y terminó matando al hombre…

-Espo… llama al 911…- dijo Ryan cuando pudo incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que Kate estaba herida.

-Sí…- dijo Espo.

-Hey… Beckett…- dijo Ryan tratando de controlar la sangre que salía- tranquila, ya vienen a atenderte… por favor no te duermas…

Kate asintió y trató de respirar para no sentir el dolor… pensó en Rick y en lo ridículo que sería si ella se moría allí, mientras estaban enojados, alejados…

Sintió que perdía el conocimiento mientras oía que Ryan le hablaba, tratando de que eso no sucediera…

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia que llegaba y abrió los ojos para ver que a su lado, con sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella, estaba Rick acariciando su cara, murmurando palabras de aliento…

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que hubo algo de drama, pero esto era lo que tenía planeado, les prometo que se irá arreglando, espero que me sepan comprender! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate entrecerró los ojos con cansancio mientras sentía que la atendían, estaba de costado, debido a la herida que tenía en la espalda. Su cabeza se apoyaba inmóvil sobre su oído derecho y escuchaba como los médicos intercambiaban opiniones, pero no lograba decodificar lo que decían…

Sintió una caricia leve en su mano y reconoció el calor. Se removió inquieta, buscándolo, buscando a Rick, pero no logró verlo…

De pronto le pareció que todo se desvanecía y lo único que oía era el ruido de un fuerte zumbido constante…

Cerró los ojos, recordó a sus padres, su niñez… su lucha de más grande, cuando su madre había sido asesinada. Su entrenamiento en la academia, sus exámenes para convertirse en detective, el capitán Montgomery…y Rick… sus libros, la primera vez que se habían visto, en la firma de una de sus novelas de Derrick Storm… nunca se lo había dicho… su reencuentro años después, cuando descubrió al asesino en serie imitándolo… sus ideas y vueltas, ese amor tan profundo y a la vez tan destinado a los problemas… su boda… postergada al principio, accidentada y luego sencilla, perfecta…

-La perdemos…- gritó uno de los paramédicos.

-Le bajó mucho la presión… estabilícenla… no puedo seguir trabajando…- dijo uno que parecía el jefe.

Rick se inclinó para mirarla, lucía pálida, dolorida, débil…

Cerró los ojos… no… ella no podía irse así…

-No…- dijo llorando- por favor, Kate… no…- y sintió una mano apretando la suya.

-Señor Castle… por favor, no entorpezca los trabajos…- le dijo el paramédico de la ambulancia.

-Ella estará bien…- le dijo Lanie mientras apretaba su mano.

-¿Y si no sobrevive? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?- dijo él, todavía llorando.

-La herida es grave, pero luego del disparo al corazón que recibió, no se morirá por uno en la espalda…- dijo Lanie.

-Lanie… no me estás ayudando… dime algo médico que me convenza…

-Kate es fuerte, Castle… no se morirá… seguirá mandoneándote y te arrepentirás de haberte preocupado tanto…- le dijo y trató de sonreír, ella también estaba preocupada.

Lograron reanimarla justo cuando llegaban a la clínica.

* * *

Rick y Lanie se quedaron afuera porque no pudieron entrar, no porque quisieran dejarla…

Espo y Ryan llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y se reunieron con ellos…

-¿Cómo puede ser que le hayan permitido arriesgarse así? ¿No es la Capitana?

-Castle, bro…- dijo Espo todavía con dificultad para mover su brazo, ya lo habían atendido, pero el dolor era insoportable- ¿te parece que podríamos arriesgarla sin sentido?

-Estábamos atrapados, los refuerzos no llegaban y ella vino a cubrirnos…- agregó Ryan.

-Pero… ¿cómo fue que si te apuntaban a ti, terminó herida ella?

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Kate se tiró encima de Ryan para cubrirlo…

-Pero…- Rick no comprendía nada.

-Lo sé, Castle…- dijo Ryan- y a pesar de que estoy agradecido, me siento muy culpable… pero todo sucedió muy rápido… ella trató de protegerme…

-Escucha, Castle… Beckett no ha sido la misma desde que ustedes terminaron… casi vivía en su oficina, se dedicaba al trabajo full time y si me preguntas, había vuelto a ser esa persona triste que conocíamos antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida…

-¿Me están diciendo que soy el culpable de todo esto?

-No… no…- dijo Espo y achicó los ojos de dolor cuando quiso palmear su brazo- lo que decimos es que una conducta que quizá no comprendamos en ella tiene que ver con su estado emocional…

-Decidió que la vida de Ryan y su familia eran más importantes que la de ella…- concluyó Rick.

-No lo sé… pero no sería tan descabellado… cuando estamos frente a una situación así, las decisiones son rápidas…

Rick se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera y se tapó la cara con las manos…

* * *

Permaneció en esa posición durante horas. Alexis y Martha llegaron, impresionadas con la noticia… Ryan y Espo se fueron para poder terminar con el caso y Lanie, que se había ido un rato, regresó para acompañarlo…

-¿Hablaste con Jim?- preguntó Lanie.

-No… no me atreví a hacerlo… encima está de viaje… creo que sería bueno que lo supiese cuando todo haya pasado… sería bueno que Kate lo llame…- dijo Rick.

-Todo saldrá bien…- dijo Lanie.

-Estoy comenzando a preocuparme… no ha salido nadie durante horas…

-Estas cirugías son largas, si hubiese pasado algo, te habrían avisado…

-Puede ser…- dijo y retomó su posición con las manos en la cabeza…

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de emergencias, Rick sintió que sus piernas no le respondían cuando intentó ponerse de pie para poder ir a encontrarse con el médico que salía…

-¿Familiares de la Capitana Beckett?- dijo mirándolos a él y a Lanie, que eran los únicos que quedaban allí…

-Sí…- dijo Rick con una voz casi desconocida- yo soy su esposo…

El médico asintió despacio y lo miró con algo de cansancio.

-Logramos estabilizarla… sobrevivirá…

-Gracias a Dios…- dijo Rick soltando el aire que retenía.

-Te lo dije…- dijo Lanie y lo palmeó.

-Pero hubo algunas complicaciones…

-¿Complicaciones?- preguntó Lanie al ver que Rick no emitía sonido.

-La bala penetró su columna… la operamos, reconstruimos una parte que se había astillado… pero me temo que solo dependerá de su rehabilitación y voluntad para volver a caminar…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rick.

-¿Cómo que de su voluntad?

-En condiciones similares… por accidentes o disparos como el que sufrió la Capitana, hay gente que puede recuperarse y gente que no lo logra… no puedo darles un pronóstico más alentador que ese…- dijo y estiró su mano para saludar a Rick- lo importante es que pudimos salvar su vida y tratar de reconstruir el daño de la columna… podría haber sido mucho peor… podrá entrar a verla en un rato, le avisarán…

-Sí…- dijo Rick en voz baja.

* * *

Él y Lanie se quedaron mirando al médico que se iba y Lanie apoyó una mano sobre su espalda…

-Kate es fuerte… se repondrá…

-Espero que sí…

-Es terca, no aceptará un no… hará todo lo posible y volverá a ser la que era…

-Sí, claro… para luego dejarse matar por seguir investigando…

-Castle… no es un buen momento para reproches, ¿no crees?

-Te juro que ya no sé qué pensar…

Se quedaron un buen rato sentados hasta que una enfermera apareció y le dijo a Rick que podía entrar…

-¿Quieres entrar tú?- le preguntó Rick a Lanie…

-¿Bromeas? Yo me muero por verla… pero seguramente ella querrá verte a ti…

-Sí…- dijo y Lanie apretó su brazo para infundirle confianza…

Rick sintió que su corazón se achicaba de dolor cuando la vio. Tenía cables por todos lados, controlando sus signos vitales e incluso una máscara de oxígeno…

La enfermera lo observó bastante impresionado y sonrió…

-No se preocupe, todo esto es por seguridad… ella acaba de salir de una operación muy difícil y todo esto es para controlar el post operatorio… si mañana está bien, se lo quitaremos y hasta podremos darle algo de comer, para que se sienta mejor…

-¿Está consciente?

-Hace un rato se movió un poco… no la vi con los ojos abiertos, pero podría despertarse en cualquier momento…- dijo la enfermera y desapareció.

Rick se acercó un poco más y la observó con cuidado… seguía pálida, pero parecía la bella durmiente, de no ser por todos los cables y la máscara de oxígeno…

Se sintió ridículo, allí estaba él, mirándola enamorado, en un momento tan difícil…

Se inclinó y tomó su mano… estaba fría… y la sintió lejana…

Miró los aparatos… presión y ritmo cardíaco normales… sin embargo, Kate parecía no estar allí…

Se quedó allí un momento, sentado a su lado y cuando fijaba la vista en su rostro, ella se movió, pestañeó un momento y abrió los ojos trabajosamente…

-¿Kate?- le dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle… se le ocurrían reproches, pero no quería perturbarla…

Ella perdió sus ojos un momento en los de él y luego, giró la cabeza con incomodidad…

Rick quiso decirle algo, pero en ese momento, supo que no debía forzarla…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que a pesar de la gravedad del caso, Kate se salvó, el tema es si podrá recuperarse y caminar... veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick salió de la habitación desperezándose, había sido una noche larga, por suerte todo estaba bien en lo que respectaba a la salud de Kate… y ahora acababan de retirarle todos los cables y el oxígeno y había respondido como se esperaba…

Lanie se acercó a él con gesto de consideración, había salido bastante desanimado la noche anterior cuando la dejó entrar un rato a ella porque Kate parecía distante, enojada con él…

Ella había pasado a verla y la había visto llorar en silencio por toda la situación, pero no habían podido hablar mucho debido a la máscara de oxígeno… y honestamente, no habrían tenido mucho por decir tampoco…

-¿Cómo pasó la noche?- le preguntó y lo vio asentir.

-Bien… clínicamente evolucionó muy bien…

-Eso es bueno… ¿pudieron hablar?

-No… ni una palabra… dos o tres veces le hablé, para preguntarle si estaba bien o necesitaba algo… ni siquiera me miró y sólo levantó la mano y me indicó que no…

-Bueno, debe estar afectada por toda la situación…

-No lo dudo… en fin... ¿quieres pasar? Está despierta…

-Me quedaré con ella, ¿por qué no vas a descansar unas horas?

-Me vendría bien, no dormí en toda la noche…- dijo él y palmeó su hombro.

-Todo estará bien, Rick… te lo prometo…- dijo Lanie sintiendo lástima por él y toda la situación.

-Espero que sí…- dijo y se fue caminando por el pasillo, visiblemente cansado…

Lanie entró a la habitación y Kate giró la cabeza con fastidio. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se alegraba de que fuera ella y no Rick.

La médica notó el cambio de actitud y se acercó a la cama…

-Hey, amiga…- le dijo y apretó la mano que ella levantó con algo de debilidad.

-Hey…- dijo Kate en voz baja, era como que le costaba trabajo hablar, seguramente el sedante que le habían dado contribuía a eso…

-Me dijo Rick que pasaste bien la noche… - dijo y vio como su amiga giraba la cabeza y sus rasgos se endurecían un poco- lo envié a descansar… no durmió en toda la noche…

-No…- dijo y se movió incómoda- no quiero que vuelva…

-Kate… es tu marido… ¿qué es lo que pasa? Hasta hace unas horas llorabas porque él no quería estar contigo… porque quería divorciarse…

-Y tenía razón… tiene razón…

-¿Ahora quieres separarte?

Kate asintió en silencio, sentía que la cabeza la daba vueltas, que era difícil hilvanar las ideas…

-Él estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, Kate… desde que llegó a la escena no se ha movido de tu lado… ¿te parece que no podría estar arrepentido?

-Eso no importa…

-¿No importa? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza y no me lo dijeron?

-Mira como estoy Lanie… ¿Te parece que si se arrepintió fue por amor?

-Por supuesto que sí… estaba desesperado…

-No, Lanie… me tiene lástima… mírame… ni siquiera puedo moverme…

-Kate por favor… no estás pensando con claridad… en primer lugar, depende de ti la movilidad de tus piernas… si tú quieres caminarás, y te conozco amiga… lo harás… nadie podrá impedírtelo…

Kate giró la cabeza y suspiró con desgano.

-Los médicos dijeron que depende de otros factores también… no estoy segura de que podré… y tampoco de que me interese intentarlo…

-No puedes decir eso, Kate…

-Lanie… necesito tu ayuda, por favor… habla con él, dile que no quiero verlo…

-No, no lo haré, no quiero ser cómplice de una locura…

-Pensé que eras mi amiga…

-Lo soy… además… supongamos que lo intento, ¿Crees que él me prestará atención? ¿Crees que dejará de venir porque yo se lo digo?

-Seguro que hay algo que puedas decirle… dile que yo quiero que estés todo el tiempo…

-Kate… por más amistad que haya entre nosotras, yo tengo trabajo que cumplir… y ¿qué harás cuando te den el alta?

-Me arreglaré sola, como lo hice todo este tiempo…

-Kate… no puedes caminar… y yo estoy segura de que estarás bien, pero los primeros tiempos serán complicados… ¿meterás a un extraño en tu casa?

Kate suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos…

-Dormiré un rato… me siento algo abrumada…

-Bien…- dijo Lanie y se quedó hojeando una revista…

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, Rick golpeó la puerta con suavidad y Lanie salió a hablar con él…

-Hey… ¿pudiste descansar?

-Algo… gracias… ¿ella como está?

-Sigue bien… pero no de ánimo…

-Y sí… es entendible…

-Escucha, Rick… yo no quiero estar en medio de todo esto, pero ella me obligó…

-¿Obligarte?

-No quiere verte…

-¿Qué?

-Dice que es mejor que sigas adelante con los trámites del divorcio, que es lo mejor…

-¿Pero cómo la voy a dejar así?

-Sé que es una locura, pero es lo que ella quiere…

-Lo lamento tanto… pero no será como ella quiere, entonces…

-Me lo imaginé…- dijo Lanie y sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré a verla… tengo que hablar con ella…

-Bien… te deseo suerte… vendré por la noche si quieres…

-No hace falta… me quedaré con ella…

-Pero…

-Si por alguna cuestión te necesito, te llamaré, Lanie…- le dijo y la médica asintió.

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos no bien lo vio entrar y se fastidió. Evidentemente Lanie no había hecho mucho por convencerlo…

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó en tono gélido.

-Sí…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Kate…

-Quiero que te vayas… ¿Lanie no te lo dijo?

-Sí… pero no voy a dejarte…

-Te doy lástima…- dijo y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mucha… tu actitud me da lástima…

-Mi actitud…- repitió ella y se secó una lágrima que se había escapado, con fastidio.

-Piensas que te dejaré sola en este estado… te haces la fuerte… lo eres, pero en este momento de tu vida necesitas ayuda, me necesitas a mí… y yo soy tu marido y estaré a tu lado…

-¿Por obligación? No… no te necesito, Rick… yo puedo…

-Deberías guardar ese ímpetu para tu recuperación… te hará falta…

-Estuve pensando… necesito que traigas a un abogado… quiero el divorcio… no quiero ninguno de los bienes que me ofreciste… no quiero nada de ti… tampoco tu lástima…

-Eres demasiado caprichosa, Kate… me hace reír solo pensar que eso me gustaba de ti…

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, a mí me gustaba sentirme segura a tu lado… ¿qué paradójico, no?

-Escúchame bien…- le dijo él y cuando se acercó ella desvió la mirada y él la tomó de la cara con decisión, pero sin forzarla, solo para que lo mirara.

-Déjame…- dijo pero se quedó mirándolo.

-Me quedaré contigo y si cuando te recuperes quieres que me vaya, lo haré… es cierto que siento lástima… ¿sabes de qué? de la forma en que desperdiciamos la felicidad… mira cómo terminamos…

Kate se alzó de hombros….

-Si por mí fuera me quedaría contigo hasta el último suspiro, porque te amo…

-No quiero… no… no te necesito…

-¿Te quedarás sola entonces? ¿quién te ayudará en la recuperación?

-Ya encontraré a alguien…- dijo y lo miró de frente, con la sensación de estarlo provocando…

Rick miró sus labios un momento, recordando lo que se sentía besarla… estaba furioso por su actitud…

Sintieron un ruido en la puerta y vieron aparecer a Vikram, que sonrió al principio y luego, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Rick casi sobre ella…

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó y Rick lo miró con desagrado…

* * *

 **Como de costumbre, Vikram siempre llegando en mal momento e interrumpiendo... parece que las cosas están complicadas. Veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick sintió que las mandíbulas se le endurecían de la furia. Era muy claro que por más investigación de por medio que hubiese, Vikram sentía algo por su esposa y eso lo hacía sentir algo violento por dentro hacia él…

-Castle…- dijo ella en tono neutro.

-Estaré afuera…- dijo y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Vikram, que deseó esconderse bajo la cama.

Kate estuvo a punto de replicar que no le importaba si se iba pero se calló…

Vikram le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y se acercó despacio…

-Hey…- dijo ella- no interrumpes… o mejor dicho sí y te lo agradezco…

-Creí… me pareció que después de todo esto ustedes estarían más juntos que nunca…

-Ya ves que no… él siente lástima y yo tengo mi orgullo…

-¿Lástima? Bueno…- dijo él y se acercó un poco más.

-Gracias por venir…

-Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que he arriesgado mi vida al hacerlo…- bromeó él y ella asintió.

-Sí… es cierto…

-Escucha, Beckett… me he puesto al corriente de tu estado y quería decirte que… bueno, es una pena que todo se haya complicado tanto y… quizá este es un buen momento para olvidarnos de todo…

-¿Olvidarnos? ¿Así de fácil?

-Bueno… digamos que últimamente todo lo que teníamos eran pistas sin sentido… y no me considero lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con esto sin ti…

-Pero… yo no dije que…

-Kate… escucha…- dijo y tomó su mano- hasta ahora hemos arriesgado nuestra vida y pudimos salir airosos… incluso tú de esta situación, aunque no haya tenido que ver con la investigación… pero creo que llegó el punto de tomar decisiones y como hasta ahora te he acompañado, siento que es un buen momento para dar un paso al costado…

-Vikram…

-Yo… te admiro muchísimo… tu integridad, tu sed de justicia, tu compañerismo, tu profesionalismo… tú… y me parece que no está bien… porque las cosas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón se están confundiendo y no terminará bien…

Kate comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería él y sintió una sensación de vacío…

-No quiero ponerle nombre a esto… pero hace un tiempo que me sucede y no está bien… porque las cosas se mezclan… porque me descubro rogando que me llames o que me mires o que pases tiempo conmigo y eso no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo… por eso he decidido irme… y te deseo de todo corazón que puedas recuperarte y dedicarte a tu familia… a tus proyectos…

-Yo… no sé que decir… lo siento… me siento una tonta porque… no me había dado cuenta…

-No importa… eso es lo menos importante…- dijo él y levantó la mano de ella y la besó con respeto- cuídate mucho, Capitana… me vuelvo a D.C.

-Gracias por todo…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos y se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba.

* * *

Rick se levantó como un resorte cuando lo vio salir.

-Tú…- dijo y lo miró con rabia- no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede aquí…

-No te preocupes… no necesitarás verme más… me voy a D.C.

-¿Ella te lo pidió?

-Así es…- dijo y luego de hacerle una pequeña reverencia, se fue.

Rick sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima, por un ridículo momento creyó que Kate le pediría a él que la cuidase y viendo cómo miraba ese hombre a su mujer, Rick pensó que él no se negaría… porque él mismo tampoco lo hubiese hecho… no hubiese podido negarse si ella se lo hubiese pedido…

Se quedó un momento a solas, reconstruyendo sus pensamientos… y luego volvió a entrar…

-Hace un rato hablé con el médico…- le dijo a ella, que descubría que la pared era más interesante que mirarlo a él- mañana tendrás el alta… volveremos a casa…

-Sigues empecinado en torturarme…

-Sólo quiero cuidarte… es todo…

-No quiero tu lástima, Castle… ya te lo dije…

Rick cerró los ojos con algo de dolor. Ella era tan obstinada…

Pensó en contestarle pero decidió que era mejor que no lo hiciera… se sentó a su lado y no dijo nada más…

* * *

A la noche, ella lo llamó a Jim y le contó de su estado. Kate sintió que no podía calmarlo y miró con desesperación a Rick, que tomó el teléfono y salió de la habitación rápidamente…

Cuando él volvió la vio llorando y se acercó. Ella no tuvo otra opción que mirarlo y él se perdió en sus ojos. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla que le dolía el cuerpo, pero sabía que no era un buen momento…

-Se quedó un poco más tranquilo… le dije que no te dejaría sola… que te recuperarías… que nosotros estábamos bien…

-Le mentiste…

-¿Querías calmarlo o no?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y se secó las lágrimas…

Tuvo una noche incómoda y durmió en forma intermitente, nerviosa por todo lo que vendría, porque ya no se sentiría en la comodidad del hospital, dependiendo del personal del lugar, sino exclusivamente de Rick, al que veía dormir incómodo en el sillón, todo abollado…

El médico le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y una buena cantidad de medicamentos para fortalecerla… le enseñó a hacer algunos ejercicios a Rick, para ayudarla en la recuperación y le pidió que estuviese atenta porque en cualquier momento comenzaría a sentir cosquilleos y sensaciones en sus piernas, y eso significaría que se estaba recuperando…

* * *

Cuando llegaron al loft, Martha y Alexis los esperaban con un desayuno suculento… Kate no estaba en su mejor momento pero agradeció la actitud de las mujeres y compartió un rato con ellas, sentada en su silla de ruedas…

Y en el momento en que terminaron, Martha se acercó a ella y sonrió…

-Los dejaremos un tiempo solos…- dijo y Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Rick nos lo pidió y creemos que es lo mejor, así estarán más cómodos y podrás recuperarte… y recuperar eso tan bonito que ustedes tienen…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Martha… yo me quiero divorciar de tu hijo… no quiero su lástima… y si acepté toda esta situación es porque no tengo otra opción…

-Ya no lo quieres… se terminó el amor…- dijo Martha y sacudió la cabeza- estás muy golpeada, querida… date tiempo… si actúas por impulso te arrepentirás…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

Alexis, que se había ido al estudio con Rick reapareció con una sonrisa y un bolso en su mano…

-Espero verte bien pronto… en pie…- le dijo y besó cariñosamente su mejilla…

Kate se quedó algo atontada mientras las mujeres se despedían de Rick y los dejaban solos…

-Bien…- dijo él algo serio- ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Morirme…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Te llevaré a la cama…- le dijo y empujó su silla hasta la habitación…

-También dormirás conmigo…- dijo con fastidio.

-Sí, por supuesto… es mi cama también, pero no te preocupes, no te tocaré un pelo… sólo dormiremos juntos…

-Bien…- dijo y asintió, no demasiado convencida.

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y Kate se quedó quieta hasta que él la depositó en la cama. La ayudó a cambiarse y cuando finalmente se recostó, suspiró más aliviada…

-Cuando quieras un baño, puedo preparártelo…

-No, gracias…- le dijo y se sintió avergonzada, hasta para ir al baño dependería de él y la peor parte era que lo necesitaba tanto que tenía ganas de llorar...

-Bien… te dejaré descansar, vendré al mediodía con el almuerzo…- dijo y le extendió un Handy…- aquí tienes, por si necesitas algo…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos para no mirarlo.

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de angustia.

Evidentemente no era sólo lástima lo que impulsaba a Rick y Kate se preguntó si algún día ellos podrían volver a ser lo que eran… ese momento que parecía tan lejano, que parecía haber vivido con él hacía siglos…

* * *

 **Bueno, las cosas están algo tirantes entre ellos, pero supongo que será una cuestión de acostumbrarse e ir limando asperezas. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick entró a la habitación y miró a Kate con algo de preocupación. Ella alzó la vista y apartó la bandeja, casi no había tocado la comida…

-¿No te gustó la comida?- le preguntó en tono impersonal.

-No tengo hambre…

-Sabes que no puedes darte el lujo de no comer… por favor, Kate…

-No quiero…

Rick se sentó a su lado y tomó un bocado del guisado que le había preparado.

-Solo un par de bocados…- dijo y ella apretó sus labios.

-No…

-Kate… esto no ayuda…

-Que tú me obligues tampoco… soy una adulta… decido que no comeré… gracias…- le dijo en tono cortante.

-Dices que eres una adulta, pero te comportas como una niña…- le dijo él con fastidio y levantó la bandeja- pensé que querías recuperarte para no verme más el pelo…

-Me recuperaré, no te preocupes… y si no, te cansarás y te irás… o me dejarás ir…

-Eso no pasará… iré a dejar esto y te prepararé un baño…

-No…

-Ya basta Kate…- dijo y salió de la habitación con rabia.

* * *

Entró sin decirle nada y se fue directamente al baño. Preparó agua tibia, usó sales y algo de espuma para que le resultara más placentero a ella…

La vio cruzarse de brazos cuando apareció a buscarla.

En silencio tiró de ella y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

-¿Tuviste algún cosquilleo?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

La levantó en sus brazos y ella giró la cabeza, incómoda. La depositó con toda la suavidad que pudo dentro de la tina y la vio llorar en silencio, angustiada…

Rick sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Casi no podía soportar verla sufrir. Sintió también que las cosas podrían ser muy distintas si ella pusiera un poco de voluntad y se lamentó de que fuera tan obcecada…

-¿Estás cómoda?- le preguntó tratando de no flaquear y ella asintió.

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró con amargura. Sentía que nada tenía sentido en su vida. Que nunca podría volver a ser quien era… se sentía muerta en vida… y que eso no tenía posibilidades de cambiar…

Rick se sentó en la habitación para mantenerse cerca y miró el móvil de Kate. Buscó en su directorio y encontró el teléfono del doctor Burke…

Lo llamó rápidamente y el hombre prometió pasar a verla en un par de horas…

Se sintió más tranquilo. Ese tipo de decisiones lo ayudaría a que las cosas mejoren un poco… él necesitaba hacer algo para que ella recuperara la confianza y se dejara ayudar…

Entró en el baño con resolución y la vio con la cabeza caída hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, aún mojados del llanto…

Se quitó la ropa y ella abrió los ojos, algo sobresaltada cuando sintió que él se reunía con ella…

-¿Qué haces?- reaccionó.

-Te ayudo con el baño…

-¿Te aprovecharás porque no puedo sentir?- le dijo con rabia.

-Está claro que no puedes sentir… sólo voy a ayudarte…- le dijo y aprovechando que el agua le ayudaba un poco, la levantó y la sentó sobre él, su espalda descansando sobre su pecho…

Rick tomó una esponja suave y gel de ducha. Logró hacer un poco de espuma y comenzó a masajearla con cuidado, tratando de no parecer tan interesado… la realidad era que el deseo había pasado a un segundo plano…

Una vez que terminó con eso, se dedicó a lavarle el cabello. Ella no dijo nada en todo el rato en el que él terminaba con el aseo…

-Déjame ver la cicatriz…- le dijo él y ella se echó hacia adelante, dejando espacio para que él pudiera verla…- ¿tienes sensibilidad?- le dijo mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja y cerró los ojos.

-No se ve mal…- dijo y ella volvió a su posición normal, sobre su pecho- te pondrás bien, Kate…- le dijo al oídio y Kate apretó los labios, su corazón latiendo al doble de lo normal.

Rick la abrazó y besó su hombro con ternura. Kate mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sintió que las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas…

-Ya basta…- le dijo y él la hizo girar suavemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que estemos así? Que todo lo que tuvimos, por lo que tanto luchamos se haya desvanecido detrás de tanto rencor?

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y luego mirando sus labios, para esquivar su mirada intensa.

-¿Entonces ya no me amas?

-Ya no hay lugar para el amor…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él y la corrió con suavidad para salir de la tina.

Kate lo observó con disimulo, su cuerpo todavía le causaba cosquillas, adoraba mirarlo, sentir que era todo suyo… aunque ya no lo fuera, aunque ella no quisiera que eso sucediera…

Rick se secó un poco anudó una toalla a su cintura, la sacó de la tina y la envolvió en una enorme y mullida toalla…

La ayudó a vestirse y la acomodó en la cama luego de secar su cabello…

-Estás como nueva…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Sí…- dijo.

-En un rato pasará por aquí el doctor Burke… lo llamé porque creí que te haría bien hablar con alguien…

-Sí… gracias…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Te dejaré dormir…- le dijo él y oscureció la habitación.

-Tengo hambre…- le dijo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose débil ante él.

-Te traeré un sándwich…- dijo él sonriente.

Luego de un sándwich y un jugo de naranja y piña, Kate se quedó medio dormida y no escuchó cuando el doctor Burke llegó…

* * *

Rick le explicó la situación y luego le avisó a Kate que había llegado.

El doctor Burke le sonrió al entrar y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama…

-Gracias por venir…- le dijo Kate en tono bajo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Mal… realmente quiero morirme…- le dijo Kate y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Morirte? ¿por lo que pasó?

-Por todo…

-¿Castle?

-Principalmente por él… nosotros… nosotros no estamos bien y siento que ahora está a mi lado por lástima… odio la lástima… es un sentimiento horrible… no quiero su lástima…

-¿Por qué lástima? ¿por qué no amor? ¿acaso no estaban enamorados?

-Eso se terminó… él está molesto… yo le pedí tiempo… y resultó que él…

-Descubrió que le ocultabas algo más… me lo dijo…

-Y todo terminó…- dijo con tristeza.

-Se supone que él no quería que estuvieses en peligro…

-Sí, bueno… yo… me arrepentí de todo esto, pero fue demasiado tarde…

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No quiso creerme… me pidió el divorcio y no quise firmar… luego pasó todo esto y es él quien no quiere separarse…

-Y hace bien… no es un buen momento para un duelo…

-Pero tampoco para lo que está sucediendo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que necesito de él para cada cosa que hago… me siento una idiota…

-¿No crees que siendo tu marido, la persona que amas, él es la mejor persona para hacerse cargo de todo esto?

-No quiero depender de él…

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-Lo amo tanto que me duele el cuerpo, más que por cualquier otra herida…

-¿Entonces por qué no te relajas un poco y te dejas ayudar? Dale tiempo, Kate… te puedo asegurar que su intención es verte recuperada… y si luego no funciona… pero no pueden estar discutiendo y lastimándose todo el tiempo… eso no ayudará en nada para la recuperación...

Kate lo miró con cansancio y suspiró. Aunque ella no quisiera eso, sabía que el doctor Burke tenía razón…

* * *

 **Las cosas siguen complicadas, pero el doctor Burke está haciendo lo posible por limar esas asperezas y que Rick y Kate logren una convivencia más positiva, con miras de poder arreglar su situación emocional también. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, espero haber contestado las reviews que me fueron dejando desde que comenzó el año! Gracias por todos los mensajes!**

 **Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste!**

 **Feliz Día de Reyes, espero que hayan sido buenos y estén disfrutando de sus presentes!**

 **Y, no puedo evitarlo, éxitos esta noche para Stana, Nathan y Castle en los PCA´s! *fingers crossed***

 **Capítulo 10**

Kate arrastró como pudo su silla de ruedas hasta la ventana, estaba aburrida, Rick había salido unos minutos a comprar algo y la había dejado allí, con todas las recomendaciones para que no tuviera ningún percance…

Había ido al sanitario antes, le había dejado comida y bebida en un lugar a su alcance y multitud de formas de entretenerse, pero ella no quería ninguna… su mente era más poderosa, en ese sentido… lo había aprendido de Rick…

Miró sin mirar por la ventana y terminó cerrando los ojos, imaginándose en su vida normal, caminando, corriendo por las calles, apurada, sumida en su rutina…

Qué lejos estaba de todo eso…

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia su regazo, observó sus piernas inmóviles e inspiró con rabia. Intentó con la pierna derecha primero… nada… luego la izquierda y por un momento creyó que había podido moverla unos milímetros…

Colocó ambos brazos a los lados de la silla y se sujetó con fuerza. Levantó su cuerpo unos centímetros y vio que la silla tambaleaba…

Se dejó caer… sus esfuerzos eran en vano… ¿de verdad los médicos estaban tan convencidos de que podría recuperarse? ¿O quizá le habían dicho eso para que se relajara un poco durante la primera etapa de recuperación? Lástima… otra vez esa palabra… Kate sentía que todo el mundo le tenía lástima…

Y de todas las personas, Rick…

Y lamentablemente, Rick era la persona en quien ella debía confiar ahora, su cable a tierra, su tabla de salvación… qué horror…

Quiso poder incorporarse y abrir la ventana… solo tenía que tomar la decisión y todo sería rápido… y ella no le temía al dolor… por supuesto que no… y así, todo se terminaría para siempre…

Pero eso era fácil… su madre siempre le había dicho que la cobardía era el peor de los males del mundo y no se había equivocado… bueno, la cobardía y unas cuantas cosas más… y ella estaba convirtiéndose en una cobarde porque no tenía ganas de luchar…

Cerró los ojos con impotencia y los abrió de golpe cuando sintió… ¿comezón en el pie? ¿Cómo podía ser?, se preguntó.

Se agachó un poco para ver si llegaba a rascarse, a sentir algo en esa zona que creía muerta y fue allí cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo en su pierna izquierda…

La comezón desapareció, ella estaba enfocada en sentir todo eso, casi imperceptible y tan alentador…

Escuchó la puerta y vio entrar a Rick con unos paquetes en la mano. Él se quedó mirándola, como si intuyera que algo pasaba y ella levantó su mano para saludarlo…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí…- dijo ella y meditó si era positivo comentarle lo que había sentido.

-Compré helado… podemos ver una película…- le dijo animado.

-No gracias… no estoy de humor para romance…- la rabia regresó.

-¿Romance? Ya olvidé lo que era eso contigo… sólo era una especie de tregua… para relajarnos un poco… esto parece una base militar y no es mi idea de convivencia…

-Tú me trajiste aquí… no es mi culpa…

-Sabes que sí lo es… yo intento que sea ameno, pero tú te empeñas en hacerlo imposible…

-Así soy yo…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-No… no eres así… yo me enamoré de otra Kate…

-Bueno, pues… cambié…

-Lo hiciste, sí…

-Qué bueno que lo reconozcas…

-Deseo que vuelva la otra Kate…- dijo y se acercó un poco- la que se reía de mis tonterías… la cómplice, la que podía volverme loco con un par de palabras…

Kate lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rick sintió que su corazón se detenía, no podía causarle aún más sufrimiento… no quería ser cruel, pero ella lo forzaba a eso…

-Kate…- le dijo y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Yo soy esto, ahora… no puedo ser más…- le dijo entre llantos y él la tomó de la cara y no lo pensó, la besó tiernamente, con delicadeza, casi con respeto…

Kate respondió al beso con algo de timidez al principio, y cuando le brindó acceso a su boca y él comenzó a explorarla, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos… de cuánto necesitaba tenerlo cerca…

Lo acercó a su cuerpo y por un momento se olvidó de todo, prefirió pensar que soñaba, que tenía uno de esos sueños de cuando él y ella no estaban juntos aún y tenía que conformarse con fantasear…

El sonido del móvil de él los interrumpió y se miraron unos segundos, él pestañeó para salirse de su encanto…

-Tengo que contestar…- le dijo y ella asintió, aún agitada.

Rick tomó el móvil de la mesa y ella se alejó en la silla, tratando de recomponerse.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación sintió que no podía detener el llanto y lloró con sus manos cubriendo su cara…

No lo escuchó entrar y se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos en su cabello, sus dedos enredándose en él, acariciándola…

-No puedo darte nada, Rick… ¿te das cuenta de que estoy muerta en vida?- le dijo levantando su cara, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos.

-Escucha, Kate…- le dijo y volvió a agacharse para quedar a su nivel- recién, antes de que sonara mi móvil, me diste una de las cosas más importantes que podrías darme… - ella lo miró sin comprender- esperanzas…

-Estás equivocado… lo único que te di fue mi desesperación, mi angustia por ser esa que no podré volver a ser…

-Tú crees que yo solo valoro nuestra interacción física, ¿el sexo? Sí, por supuesto, éramos geniales en la cama… pero podemos hacer miles de cosas, podemos compartir momentos juntos… dormir uno en brazos del otro… besarnos… abrazarnos y todos los niveles intermedios… y además, el médico me dijo que…

-¿Le preguntaste al médico por el sexo?- dijo ella y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-No le pregunté, Kate, me lo dijo… es lo natural, estamos casados... me dijo que había formas de lograr avances en tu terapia y tenían que ver con la estimulación… que eso ayudaría y que nos haría sentir bien… y…

-No, no, no…- dijo ella.

-¿No?- dijo él y suspiró- bien, no haremos nada de eso… pero necesito dormir en tus brazos, Kate… necesito tu olor, necesito escuchar tu respiración sin sentir que me ladrarás si me acerco… por favor…

-Dios… cómo te gusta sufrir, Castle…- le dijo ella sin pensar y él sonrió.

-Claro, sufrir…- le dijo él y ella lo disimuló, porque por primera vez en días, tuvo ganas de sonreír…

* * *

El día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, él se mantuvo cerca pero no intentó pasarse de la raya que amablemente había trazado ella…

Cenaron juntos en el living y luego se sentaron en el sillón para ver una película…

Rick le ofreció helado, pero ella no aceptó. La veía medida, sin querer dejarse llevar…

De pronto se sintieron inmersos en la trama, la película era de acción y los entretuvo…

Un rato más tarde, Rick sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió. Se había quedado dormida…

Saboreó ese pequeño momento de acercamiento entre ambos y luego decidió que ella descansaría mejor en la cama.

La levantó en sus brazos y ella protestó, ocultando su cara en el cuello de él, inspirando hondo para perderse en su aroma…

La depositó en la cama y ella se acomodó un poco, sus movimientos eran muy limitados…

Rick pensó en quedarse a su lado, como le había pedido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sería bueno que ella no estuviese del todo de acuerdo, porque terminaría reprochándoselo y todo lo que habían avanzado ese día, se perdería…

Tomó su almohada y decidió que sería mejor irse al sillón, para que las cosas no se mezclaran y hubiese malos entendidos…

-Rick…- escuchó la voz adormilada de ella y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Mmm?- dijo él en voz baja, no estaba seguro de que ella estuviese del todo despierta.

-Quédate…- le dijo y él sonrió, en la penumbra y se acomodó a su lado, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella, imposiblemente feliz por ese pequeño avance…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que el amor es más fuerte y que hay una pequeña lucecita al final del camino! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate abrió los ojos, algo perdida. Dejó escapar el aire con lentitud mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la claridad de la habitación.

Sintió la respiración de Rick en su nuca y por un momento quiso quedarse ahí para siempre…

La realidad la asaltó unos segundos más tarde cuando intentó, sin éxito, moverse…

Quiso zafarse de su abrazo, sentía un cosquilleo en su espalda baja y tenía la convicción de que él estaba apoyado en ella, su erección matutina traicionándolo, aunque él le hubiese prometido que respetaría su decisión de no intentar nada físico…

Él no reaccionó, Kate pensó en pellizcar su mano o hablar en voz alta, sin embargo, él pareció presentir que estaba despierta y ajustó las manos a su cintura…

-Rick…- dijo ella algo incómoda y lo escuchó suspirar antes de deslizar una mano y apoyarla sobre su pecho, sus dedo jugueteando con suavidad.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su pecho reaccionaba y la traicionaba, demandando más atención…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que por más que se dejara llevar, sería muy poco lo que podría experimentar…

Empujó la mano de él sin pensarlo demasiado, tratando de olvidarse de la sensación placentera que le estaba provocando y él se despertó sobresaltado…

-Kate…- murmuró al oído.

-Te dije que no quería esto…- le dijo ella con recelo.

-¿Esto? ¿te refieres a dormir juntos?- le preguntó él algo perdido.

-Me refiero a tus caricias matutinas… no quiero tener sexo contigo… no quiero sentir nada, no lo necesito…- dijo y él se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

-No creo que sea tan así, pero está bien… lo siento si te ofendí, realmente estaba dormido y tu cercanía debe haber despertado necesidad en mí… te pido disculpas…

-Me imaginaba que esto podía resultar mal…

-Sin embargo me pediste que me quedara… porque me quedé exclusivamente porque tú me lo pediste…

-No necesitas hacer caridad conmigo…

-Ya basta, Kate… no es caridad… yo quería quedarme, pero si tú no me lo autorizabas, pensaba irme... quería respetarte…

-Claro…

-Escucha… quiero que algo quede en claro… más allá de cualquier sentimiento que puedas imaginar que me mueve hacia ti, el más grande, el más poderoso de todos es el amor… ¿por qué no te dejas amar, Kate?

-Tú querías divorciarte de mí hace unos días… ahora decides que me amas…

-Quería divorciarme porque estoy harto de sufrir y de que antepongas cualquier cosa a nuestro amor… pero te sigo amando…no puedo creer que no lo entiendas…

-¿Tú crees que yo no te amo? Es solo que soy demasiado cabeza dura… sentí que no podría seguir adelante si ese tema seguía dando vueltas… tenía que resolverlo sin ponerte en peligro…

-Dios… no quiero seguir con eso… supongo que ese tema ya está terminado…

-No me quedó otra opción… por eso Vikram se fue…

-Quizá fue el destino…

-Ya no importa…

-Por eso tienes que ponerte bien, tenemos que comenzar de nuevo… tienes que recuperarte, yo sé que podrás hacerlo…

-¿Y si no ocurre?

-No pasará… te pondrás bien…- dijo él y la hizo mover, para ponerla boca arriba.

-¿Y si me quedo postrada toda la vida? ¿insensible?

-Ya basta, Kate… entiendo que no te sientas bien, que tengas dudas, incertidumbre acerca del futuro, pero tú no eres de las que abandonan la lucha… nos reiremos de esto en el futuro… estoy seguro…

Kate cerró los ojos con algo de trabajo. Quería confiar en él pero a la vez sentía que no podía ser totalmente optimista…

Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar imperceptiblemente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de él, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y amor infinito…

-Esto es… demasiado… no sé si podré con todo…

-Por eso estoy aquí… para acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda…

-Llegará el momento en que te canses y me dejes… si es así, prefiero que te vayas ahora… ahora que estoy enojada y tengo más fuerza…

-No me iré… te amo…- le dijo él.

Ella levantó sus manos y acarició su cara con suavidad. Se mordió el labio y lo vio inclinarse sobre ella para besar sus labios…

El beso fue tierno, pleno de devoción y luego él sumergió su cara en el cuello de ella, inhalando su aroma…

-A veces pienso que no me merezco tenerte a mi lado…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Algo bueno deber haber hecho…- le dijo él risueño y volvió a besar sus labios- ¿desayunamos? Luego tenemos que comenzar con los ejercicios…

-No tengo… no tengo apetito…

-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Comeré algo…- dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

Rick la ayudó para que pueda ir al baño y luego se quedó en la cama para esperar el desayuno.

* * *

Él le preparó lo que sabía que ella podía disfrutar y no se equivocó, Kate se sorprendió de lo bien que había comido…

-Ahora…- le dijo desde la puerta una vez que acomodó un poco la cocina- deberíamos comenzar a hacer algunos ejercicios…

-¿Ahora?

-Dime… ¿tuviste alguna señal? ¿alguna molestia, cosquilleo?

Kate se quedó mirándolo, no quería ilusionarlo y aunque no había vuelto a ocurrir, ella sí había sentido un cosquilleo en su pierna…

-Algo… algo de eso hubo…- dijo y bajó la vista, consciente de que él podría hacerle algún reclamo, con toda la razón.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Ayer… cuando no estabas… no fue algo muy fuerte… comencé a sentir comezón en el pie y cuando intenté agacharme, sentí un cosquilleo… pequeño…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no volvió a suceder, al principio pensé que había sido un invento de mi mente ansiosa… pero creo que fue real…

-Bien… eso es bueno…

-Espero que sí…- dijo ella.

-Ahora… te giraré un poco… debo masajear tu espalda…

-¿Tengo opción de negarme?- dijo ella con fastidio.

Rick tomó sus manos y ella se incorporó. Levantó su pijama y se lo quitó. Ella miró hacia un costado, algo avergonzada cuando quedó con su torso desnudo ante él…

Él le dedicó una mirada interesada…

-Estarás más cómoda…- dijo y la ayudó a girar para colocarse boca abajo.

Kate acomodó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y suspiró. Rick la masajeó suavemente y delineó su columna con sus dedos.

Se inclinó y besó la herida. Todavía era muy visible, aunque no tan grande. Rick siguió masajeándola como le habían indicado y cuando llegó a su espalda baja, deslizó el pantalón un poco hacia abajo…

-No te aproveches…- le dijo ella y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rick se inclinó hacia abajo y besó su cintura… y luego siguió hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que ella sintiera algo…

-Rick…

-¿Sientes algo?

-No lo que solía sentir cuando besabas toda mi piel… pero no soy totalmente insensible…

-Suena bien…- dijo él y continuó masajeándola.

La hizo girar luego y humedeció sus labios, tenía deseos de reconfortarla… pero no quería invadirla.

Levantó sus piernas, una por una y las movió, flexionándolas con suavidad…

Ella lo miró atentamente…

Finalmente él se detuvo y volvió a mirarla…

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Yo… prometo tener cuidado… y tendré paciencia…

-Rick…

-No es nada malo… el médico dijo que sería bueno…

-No estoy preparada para la frustración de no sentirte…- le dijo ella y él asintió.

-Esperaremos… lo dejaremos para más adelante…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y se cubrió un poco el pecho, estar así no ayudaba a que él la comprendiera…

* * *

 **¿Será que las últimas barreras están cayéndose y Kate le permitirá a Rick ayudarla realmente? ¿O seguirán los reclamos? Veremos que pasa! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!**

 **Capítulo 12**

Kate abrió los ojos cuando sintió otra vez el cosquilleo en su pierna izquierda, esos días se había repetido varias veces y eso la hacía sentirse optimista con respecto a su recuperación…

Rick entró con una bandeja en la mano a la habitación y la miró analítico…

-¿Comezón?

-Cosquilleo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… y sobre eso…

-Rick…

-No, no… escúchame Kate… yo sé que no he ayudado mucho en tu recuperación… que en lugar de relajarte para poder aprovechar los masajes estás tensa porque crees que tengo otras intenciones…

-¿No las tienes?- dijo ella resaltando lo obvio.

-No solamente… quiero decir… echo de menos cuando compartíamos intimidad… pero quiero que te recuperes y he pensado en algo…

-¿Otro invento o un plan B?

-Un plan B…- dijo Rick y le entregó un vaso de jugo con sus medicamentos.

-Dime…

-¿Te interesa oírme?

-¿Tengo opción?- le preguntó y luego sonrió a medias, esos días habían sido un poco menos tensos entre ellos.

-Estuve averiguando y pude contactar a alguien que podrá ayudarnos…

-¿Alguien? ¿quién?

-¿Recuerdas a tu fisioterapeuta, Roger?

-Sí, por supuesto… no me digas que…- dijo y él la interrumpió.

-No sabía si estarías de acuerdo… pero lo llamé porque creí que con él tenías confianza…- dijo y se sentó a su lado en la cama- yo he querido ayudarte, pero evidentemente no es suficiente…

-Pues… me gusta la idea… quiero decir… no es que no te agradezca la ayuda…

-Pero él es un profesional… me pregunto cómo es que no le pensé antes…

-Quizá fue porque creíste que podrías tú solo…

-Egoísmo… pensé que volvería a conquistarte…- dijo y se perdió en los ojos de ella, que tomó un trago de jugo con sus pastillas.

-Rick… yo sólo espero que esto se termine de una vez para que podamos aclarar nuestras cosas… creí que seguiría en pie lo del divorcio…

-¿Insistes con eso?

-¿Tú no?

-Yo te dije que te amo… que estaba desesperado porque elegías ponerte en peligro y le dabas poca importancia a lo nuestro… pero las cosas cambiaron, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, creo que está claro que no seguirás con esas tonterías…

-No lo sé, Rick…- dijo ella y vio que los ojos de él mostraban su desilusión- ni siquiera sé si me recuperaré, pero si te estás quedando para convencerme de que no siga investigando si llego a reponerme, me parece que no está bien…

-Es mi única posibilidad de defender lo que quiero… ¿o acaso te olvidas que últimamente eres quien toma las decisiones importantes?

-Lo único que sé es que cada vez que las cosas no son como tú quieres, me reclamas…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperar qué lugar le das tú a lo nuestro?

-No… no es así… yo no te pedí que me esperes…

-¿Y lo que yo siento? ¿y todo lo que sufrimos hasta poder lograr el hecho de estar juntos? ¿lo olvidaste, Kate? ¿o dejó de interesarte?

Kate exhaló el aire que retenía con rabia. Sentía que no podía explicarte y que él tampoco quería entender…

-Creo que será mejor que puedas recuperarte y así ambos nos liberaremos de esto…- dijo él enojado.

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo vio levantarse, furioso.

* * *

Kate no lo vio por un buen rato y cuando él entró a la habitación fue para ayudarla a vestirse porque Roger estaba por llegar…

Rick no se sorprendió al verlo, el hombre era como él se lo había imaginado. Fuerte, enorme, con cabello rubio y ojos claros, y encima parecía un buen tipo…

-Encantado…- dijo Rick y se arrepintió de estrechar su mano, el hombre realmente tenía fuerza.

-Así que Kate Beckett finalmente se ha casado con usted…

-¿Conoce… conoce la historia?- le preguntó Rick con incredulidad.

-Fui su terapeuta y en un punto también su psicólogo… ella no hacía otra cosa que hablar de usted y de sus miedos… decía que se atemorizaba de que todo ese enamoramiento de usted fuese algo pasajero y que ella se quedara sola…

-¿En serio?

-Creo que hablé de más… siento que Kate esté pasando otra vez por una situación complicada…

-Sí, yo también…

-¿Cómo está de ánimo?

-Va y viene…

-¿Y físicamente?

-El avance es poco, solo un poco de cosquilleo en la pierna izquierda…

-Entiendo…

-Roger, yo… intenté ayudarla, traté de hacer todo lo que me han dicho…

-Y seguro que lo hizo… que la ayudó… digamos que yo tengo otras alternativas para hacerlo porque he estudiado, pero no se deprima, lo quiero de mi lado para ayudar…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

Roger entró a la habitación y Kate sonrió.

-Es triste que tengamos que volver a vernos por esto…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Sí…- dijo con pesar y vio que Rick observaba la interacción de ambos.

-Mejor me voy… los dejaré para que trabajen…- dijo Rick y desapareció.

Roger esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y la miró.

-Finalmente venciste tus miedos…

-Lo hice… y fui muy feliz durante un tiempo…- dijo ella y luego sintió melancolía.

-Y ahora pasó esto…

-Pasó mucho más… me metí en cosas que no debía y lo perdí… ahora está aquí porque es mi marido y quiere ayudar…

-Lo lamento…- dijo él y se acercó a ella.

* * *

Comenzaron por ejercicios livianos, luego masajes y cuando Rick entró otra vez, cansado de esperar afuera, sin hacer demasiado, abrió los ojos cuando la vio de pie… apoyada totalmente en Roger…

-Kate…

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo… pero no puedo mantenerme sola... apenas siento mis pies…

-La columna está muy bien…- dijo Roger- se está recuperando… y tiene mucha más sensibilidad de lo que ella creía...

Rick sonrió y evitó preguntar cómo lo había constatado, tenía un poco de celos de que ese hombre fornido tocara a su mujer…

Kate se desplomó sobre su silla de ruedas y Roger acomodó sus piernas.

-Será un trabajo duro, vendré todos los días… de lunes a domingo… saldrás adelante, Kate… si pones de tu parte, claro…

-Gracias Rog…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando el hombre se agachó y besó su frente.

-Encantado, señor Castle…- le dijo Roger y salió de la habitación pasando a su lado.

Kate miró hacia abajo y supo que Rick estaba celoso. Se preguntó si eso era realmente bueno y se prometió indagar…

-¿Quieres un café?- le preguntó Rick con tono neutro.

-Muero por uno…- dijo ella algo más animada.

-No hace falta que mueras…- le dijo algo enojado y Kate sonrió cuando se fue.

Definitivamente le gustaba y mucho ese jueguito de celos… la haría mantener entretenida un rato… después de todo, a ella también le había sorprendido enterarse que Roger no estaba interesado en las mujeres… pero Rick no lo sabía aún… por supuesto…

* * *

 **Celos, recuperación, todavía falta mucho en esta historia, me alegra que sigan leyéndola. Muchas gracias por eso! Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por todas las ideas, realmente son importantes y cuando puedo las uso! GRACIAS!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick terminó de levantar las tazas del desayuno y su mirada se perdió en ella, que, sentada en su silla de ruedas, frente al espejo, cepillaba su cabello y se miraba, algo sonriente y distraída…

Una punzada de celos lo invadió. Hacía tres días que Roger la atendía y ella solo se ponía de buen humor cuando él tenía que ir a verla, el resto del tiempo estaba seria, algo deprimida y Rick no sabía qué más hacer para que las cosas cambiaran…

Era cierto que no estaban peleando continuamente como al principio, pero esta situación era incómoda, dormían juntos pero alejados, ella lo rechazaba aún dormida cuando él intentaba acercarse para abrazarla…

Y Rick no había querido sacarle el tema para no escuchar cosas que no quería escuchar… simplemente eso…

El timbre sonó y Kate lo miró a través de su reflejo en el espejo…

-¿Irás a abrir?

-Creí que tenía que esperar a que estuvieses lista para él…- dijo Rick molesto.

Kate quiso reír a carcajadas pero eligió no hacerlo. ¿De verdad él creía que ella se arreglaba para Roger?

Lo vio moverse hacia la puerta y saludar a Roger al momento de abrirla. Parecía que no tenía nada en su contra, que todos los reproches eran para ella…

Roger levantó la mano para saludarla y se acercó.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, gracias…

-¿Has tenido alguna otra manifestación?- le preguntó.

-No… nada…- intervino Rick y Kate lo miró.

-Comienzo a sentir algo de cosquilleo, pero muy leve en la pierna derecha…- dijo Kate.

-Ah…- dijo Rick- no sabía…

Roger los miró algo incómodo y empujó la silla hacia la habitación…

-Creo que me iré a hacer algunas compras…- dijo Rick en voz alta cuando los vio entrar en la habitación.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y Rick suspiró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba…

* * *

Kate se mantuvo en silencio un momento y Roger la miró, analítico…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Nada… es Castle… está celoso…

-¿De mí?- preguntó Roger divertido.

-Bueno, creo que no debe ser fácil que tú puedas ayudarme y él no… no sé…

-Bueno, si es solo eso… porque yo creí que era otro tipo de celos… eso me resultó divertido…

-No lo sé, no importa… creo que no se dio cuenta de que eres gay… al principio a mí también me resultó divertido… ahora ya no… apenas puedo lidiar con lo mío… que piense lo que quiera…

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-Claro que sí… pero no puedo soportar que esté conmigo porque estoy así…

-¿Crees que si no estuvieras así no estaría contigo?

-Estaba enojado… como te dije, me metí en cosas que no debía y él se enojó conmigo… y cuando pasó esto… de repente todo cambió y no se separa de mí…

-Entiendo… quizá se dio cuenta de que no quería perderte… las situaciones límite nos hacen reflexionar bastante a veces…

-Puede ser… no sé… en algunos momentos, siento que reconectamos, que podemos aspirar a estar bien… pero luego él intenta acercarse demasiado y no quiero…

-¿No quieres?

-Estoy segura de que no sentiré nada… será como si estuviese con una muñeca inflable…

-Kate…

-Roger… hemos tenido un historial increíble con Castle… no quiero arruinarlo… no quiero que nos convirtamos en un desastre… prefiero guardar los viejos bueno recuerdos…

-Tú dices que no sentirás nada… ¿lo has intentado?

-Él vino con una historia de estimulación… no quiero intentar nada… no quiero sentirme incómoda… estaría demasiado expuesta ante él…

-¿Lo has intentado, Kate?

-¿Qué?

-Por tu cuenta… quiero decir… mientras te bañas, cuando estás sola…

-¿Tocarme?- dijo Kate con incomodidad.

-Creo que es la mejor forma de ver cuán sensible estás y testear los progresos… ya que no quieres que él intervenga…

Kate se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego se distrajo cuando él comenzó con los ejercicios…

* * *

Rick volvió justo cuando Roger se despedía de Kate entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Sintió algo de rabia pero se le fue pasando. Ella se quedó sonriendo, aún luego de que Roger se fuera y eso lo hacía olvidarse de todo…

-Creo que iré a bañarme…- dijo ella y él se acercó.

-Bien… te prepararé el baño… ¿podemos compartir?

-No… no te enojes pero prefiero estar sola…

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo, Kate?

-No estoy enojada… solo incómoda…

-Pero Roger no te hace sentir así…

-Roger no es mi marido…- dijo ella y sonrió apenas…

-¿Es una cuestión de papeles? Yo creo que no… en fin… te prepararé el baño…- dijo y desapareció.

Un momento después, cuando él la ayudaba a desvestirse y la tomaba en sus brazos para sumergirla en la tina, sintió que lo estaba haciendo sufrir y se perdió en sus ojos, incapaz de pensar en algo para poder remediarlo…

Rick la dejó sola y Kate cerró los ojos un momento… recordó la charla que había tenido con Roger y suspiró.

Deslizó sus dedos desde su vientre, el lugar donde todavía tenía sensibilidad hacia abajo… suavemente…

No sintió nada al principio. Se deprimió un poco… apretó los ojos y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera estimularla…

Abrió los ojos pensando en Rick… en su mirada, en aquella primera vez durante la tormenta… sus manos acariciando toda su piel, su boca llevándola a lugares que ella no conocía que existían…

Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá esos momentos ya no volverían… y fue allí cuando sintió una pequeña sensación... una oleada suave… un pequeño calor…

Se imaginó en brazos de Rick… él mirándola mientras hacían el amor… sus dedos se movían intensamente, pero era poco lo que ella sentía…

Sin embargo se quedó un buen rato, evocando esos momentos y sonrió triunfante cuando pudo sentir algo un poco más intenso…

Roger tenía razón… no todo estaba perdido…

* * *

Escuchó golpes en su puerta y sonrió cuando vio entrar a Rick…

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo, algo contagiado por su sonrisa.

-Sí…- dijo ella y la sonrisa se amplió.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Además de ¿un par de piernas nuevas?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Créeme, las que tienes se ven magníficas… tú eres hermosa…

Kate bajó la vista y se mordió el labio. Rick se quedó mirándola un momento.

-¿Te quedarás un rato más?

-No… creo que saldré…

-Bien…- dijo él y se inclinó para ayudarla.

Kate lo tomó de la cara y lo miró de cerca. Rick miró sus labios y luego se perdió en sus ojos…

-Ojalá alguna vez pueda volver a ser la que era…- dijo ella y él la levantó como pudo para envolverla en una toalla.

-Nunca tuve dudas de que eso sucedería…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Lástima que lo nuestro se haya desgastado tanto en el proceso…

-Es cierto… pero aún creo que tenemos posibilidades…- le dijo y ella besó su mejilla en agradecimiento.

-Siento mucho todo lo que está pasando…

-Lo sé… lo sé, Kate…- dijo y acarició su cabello mientras ella cerraba los ojos, queriendo que el tiempo pasara y las cosas pudieran acomodarse…

* * *

 **Parece que hay una pequeña luz al final del camino! Veremos como sigue todo! Nos vemos en el próximo y como siempre, gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo corto, espero que igual les guste!**

 **Capítulo 14**

Kate abrió los ojos y sintió deseos de desperezarse, estiró los brazos y sonrió al sentir ese cosquilleo que había aprendido a adorar todas las mañanas… sus piernas, de a poco iban reaccionando…

Miró hacia un costado y vio que Rick aún dormía, su cabello despeinado, sus facciones adorables que la enamoraban cada vez más…

Él había estado distante esos días… parecía que habían llegado a un impass, aunque los celos por Roger seguían y él no le había dado oportunidad de explicarle nada…

Y muy en el fondo, Kate disfrutaba un poco de esos celos, porque la hacían sentir que era la de antes, la que movía un dedo y Rick lo notaba… la que realmente le importaba, como mujer, como profesional, no la que le daba lástima, como esa momia en la que se había convertido, tiesa, que necesitaba ayuda para casi todo…

Levantó una mano sin pensarlo demasiado y acarició su cara, lo hizo con bastante torpeza porque estaba algo lejos e incómoda…

Se mordió el labio cuando él se movió, algo molesto y abrió los ojos…

-Lo siento, buenos días…- dijo ella con culpa.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y miró el reloj- siento haberme dormido, te prepararé el desayuno…

Kate asintió y se guardó las palabras que le diría, aunque no supiera cuales eran… echaba de menos esos momentos, a la mañana, en que se quedaban charlando en voz baja, hasta que se despertaban totalmente… las caricias, los besos, la intimidad…

Cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando, tratando de ocupar el tiempo…

* * *

El volvió un buen rato después, su aspecto sombrío, como estaba esos días, distante…

-¿Crees que podrás quedarte un rato sola esta tarde?- le preguntó y ella levantó la vista de la taza de café para mirarlo.

-¿Sola? Supongo que sí…

-Me iré cuando venga Roger… pero no creo llegar antes de que se vaya… o podrías pedirle que se quede un rato más… no creo que tenga problemas…

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Pasó algo?

-No…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, esquivando su mirada- es que… tengo algo que hacer… no quisiera estar corriendo…

-¿En la editorial?

-¿De repente te interesa mi vida?

-¿Vamos a discutir?

-No es mi intención… no, no es en la editorial… aunque tiene que ver con ella…

-Entiendo…- dijo y lo miró, esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Sólo estoy ayudando a uno de esos nuevos escritores con su nuevo libro…

-¿Lo conozco?

-No creo… no importa…

-Rick…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con algo de fastidio, sabía que todas esas conversaciones tocaban temas que él no quería tocar… estaba harto de discutir con ella.

-¿Pasa algo más?

-No… nada…

-¿Seguro? Porque si necesitas hablar…

Rick lanzó una carcajada grotesca y ella lo miró sin comprender…

-Repito… ¿ahora de repente te interesa?

-Soy yo… sigo siendo yo, Rick…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Pues no parece… hace tiempo… y estoy cansado… harto de esto…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó ella dolida.

-¿Adónde?- la expresión de él era casi burlona.

-Entiendo… bueno… hablaré con Roger… quizá el tenga lugar en alguna de esas instituciones en las que trabaja… no quiero darte problemas…

-No es que me des problemas… yo no estoy cansado de tener que ayudarte, asistirte en lo que necesitas… estoy harto, cansado de tu actitud…

-Mi actitud…- repitió ella.

-No dejas que te toque si no es para algo que necesitas…

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Es porque no tenemos sexo?

-¿Sexo? Eso no me importa… mi única fantasía es abrazar a mi esposa para dormir… despertarme en tus brazos, Kate… tratar de ser feliz…

-Rick…

-No vale la pena seguir hablando… no lo entenderás… termina el desayuno, Roger llegará en un rato…

-Rick…- dijo ella cuando él se levantó.

Rick la miró un momento y ella levantó la mirada.

-Roger es gay…- dijo solamente y Rick se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

-Entiendo…- dijo y la dejó ahí… sola…

* * *

La mañana transcurrió en un silencio incómodo y Kate lo vio prepararse para irse, elegante, apuesto como siempre...

Un buen rato después, Roger llegó y Rick se fue. Habló un buen rato con él, que trató de serenarla…

-Dices que últimamente solo se ladran… ¿te interesa cambiar la situación?

-Por supuesto…

-¿No crees que deberías tomar la iniciativa? ¿hacer algo que a él le guste? ¿Consentirlo?

-¿Qué podría hacer en mi estado?- preguntó Kate con tristeza.

-¿Y si le preparas una rica cena? Yo puedo ayudarte…

-¿Y los ejercicios?

-Haremos algunos más y luego nos dedicaremos a la cocina… es más importante...- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate sonrió complacida, le gustaba la idea, hacía siglos que no hacía nada para atenderlo a él y Rick se lo merecía, aunque hubiesen discutido…

* * *

Roger la ayudó en todo lo que pudo y prepararon la mesa… cuando la dejó ella estaba sentada esperándolo, a la luz de las velas…

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo cuando escuchó que su móvil sonaba y sonrió al ver que se trataba de él…

-Hey… ¿vienes en camino?- le preguntó.

-Kate… no… lo siento… hoy no podré volver… tengo algo que hacer y… pero no te preocupes, le pedí a Lanie que fuera a quedarse contigo…- le dijo en tono neutro.

-Pero…- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-Se trata de algo que no puedo ni quiero dejar...- dijo él y ella sintió una punzada de celos.

-¿Con el autor?

-Así es... su historia me resultó interesante, inspiradora y necesito ayudar...

-Entiendo...- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Y también creo que nos vendrá bien algo de aire… a ambos…- le dijo y ella sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Rick…

-Te veré mañana temprano… diviértete con Lanie... le di las llaves de casa...

-Bien…- dijo en voz bajísima, pero él la escuchó antes de cortar…

Kate cerró los ojos con dolor y cuando volvió a abrirlos, apagó las velas una a una…

* * *

Un rato después escuchó el sonido de las llaves y suspiró…

-Kate… amiga…- dijo Lanie cuando entró, todo estaba a oscuras, y caminó tentativamente hasta llegar a donde creía que ella estaba.

-Aquí…- dijo Kate y levantó la cara de la mesa, en donde se había recostado.

-Lanie sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía cuando observó las lágrimas en las mejillas de su amiga…

-Lo he perdido, Lanie…- dijo con voz temblorosa y Lanie la abrazó…

* * *

 **Parece que las cosas se pusieron más dramáticas, veremos como hace Kate para sobreponerse y pelear por lo que es de ella... veremos como sigue! Hasta el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Lanie encendió las luces y volvió a sentarse al lado de Kate, que lloraba desconsoladamente…

-¿Por qué dices que lo perdiste?- le preguntó, tratando de buscar sus ojos.

-Ya no le intereso… dice que está harto de mí… y yo… yo traté de arreglarlo… y él se fue…

-Dijo que no podría volver temprano… que era mejor que yo me quedase por una cuestión de comodidad para ti…

-¿Para mí o para él? Estoy segura de que está con alguien…

-Kate…

-Lo perdí y haberlo perdido es mi responsabilidad… lo sé…

-Escucha, Kate… yo no creo que sea tan así… quiero decir… sé que quizá las cosas se complicaron entre ustedes… y luego pasó esto que te dejó en una situación difícil… pero sé reconocer que Castle sigue enamorado de ti…

-Se cansó, Lanie y tiene razón… yo no estoy solamente inválida… sin certeza de poder recuperarme… también estoy peleada con la vida y siento que se me acercan por lástima… y eso me produce rechazo… rabia, fastidio…

-Y aún sabiéndolo no tratas de cambiarlo…

-Soy así…

-Esa es una respuesta fácil…

-Es la verdad… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Quieres recuperarlo o no?

-Mi corazón está gritando que sí, desesperadamente…

-¿Entonces?

-Pero mi cabeza dice que será para peor, que ninguno podrá ser feliz…

-Kate…

-De verdad, Lanie…

-Entonces hazle caso a tu corazón…

-Dime… ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

-Tu amor…

-A veces siento que no me quiero ni a mí misma…

-El otro día me dijiste que ibas mejor… que Roger te había dicho que cada paso era hacia adelante… que habías adelantado… ¿por qué de repente sientes que no podrás recuperarte?

-No lo sé…

-Estás deprimida… eso lo entiendo… pero ahora debes luchar por recuperarte y por recuperar a tu marido…

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo, si ni siquiera tengo posibilidad de brindarle algo de placer?

-Bueno…- dijo Lanie y sonrió- no creo que haga falta que te diga que puedes hacer varias cosas para solucionar eso… pero debes comenzar por el romance, amiga… guardemos todas estas cosas, que él no sepa lo que ocurrió aquí… cuando vuelva mañana lo esperarás de buen humor… estoy segura de que él notará el cambio…

-¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Si estuvo con alguien más? ¿Si se enamoró de otra?

-No lo creo… pero al menos lo habrás intentado… ¿no crees?- le dijo y acarició su cabello.

Kate suspiró y se sintió un poco más confiada. Lanie la ayudó a juntar todo y se quedaron charlando hasta tarde… trataron de cambiar de tema, pero de vez en cuando, volvían para que Kate se siguiera sintiendo capaz de hacer todo lo que habían hablado…

* * *

Cuando Rick entró a la mañana siguiente, despacio, procurando no molestarlas, encontró a Lanie en la cocina, preparando algo de café…

-Hey, buenos días…- dijo la médica y lo observó analíticamente.

-Buenos días… ¿cómo fue todo?

-Bien… muy bien… al parecer a ti también… traes cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche…- le dijo con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿crees que tuve una cita?- le dijo él tocado por el comentario.

-Bueno… podría ser… me imagino que las cosas entre tú y Beckett no andan tan bien… y…

-Ella te envió a preguntarme…

-¿Qué dices? ¿por qué estás siempre a la defensiva? Solo te hice un comentario, Castle…

-Lo siento… de verdad estoy cansado, sí fue una noche larga y sí lo pasé bien, asesorando a un escritor novato… es todo…

-Entiendo…

-¿Está despierta?- le preguntó y Lanie negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me levanté para irme cuando llegaras, tengo que ir a trabajar…

-Gracias, Lanie…

-No es nada…- dijo la doctora y tomó de un trago el café, buscó su abrigo y lo vio irse a la habitación…

Rick entró en la habitación y divisó el cuerpo de Kate, en la cama. Se quitó la ropa despacio y se acostó a su lado, sin tocarla, lo que menos quería era despertarla y que estuviese de ánimo para discutir… él solo quería dormir un par de horas…

* * *

Un buen rato después, Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentir el cuerpo cálido de Rick tras el suyo, amoldándose a él…

El momento idílico no duró demasiado, porque Kate recordó que estaba algo enojada y triste con él e inspiró hondo para que él se moviera…

Lo único que se ganó fue un suspiro en su oído y que él la apretara en sus brazos…

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme y logró girar para mirarlo… él dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír… cuando podía mirarlo así, recordaba por qué lo amaba tanto…

Se mordió el labio para reprimir el deseo de tocarlo. Quería acariciar su cara, ahora que no tenía que dar explicaciones…

No pudo evitar hundir su nariz en el cuello de él y cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormida…

Los despertó un timbre insistente unas horas más tarde…

Se miraron extrañados, estaban imposiblemente apretados en un abrazo y ella se ruborizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron adormilados con los de él…

-¿Fue el timbre?- preguntó ella.

-Sí…- dijo él y se rascó la cabeza algo perdido…

-No te oí llegar… ¿Lanie se fue?

-Tuvo que irse a trabajar… yo me recosté porque no pude dormir en toda la noche…

-Parece que me quedé dormida…- dijo y sonrió apenas, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó otra vez el timbre…- Roger…

Rick se levantó de un salto, se puso los pantalones y una remera de algodón mientras Kate intentaba arreglarse para verse más decente…

Cuando abrió la puerta, Roger le sonrió…

-Buenos días… siento haberlos despertado… le avisé a Kate que vendría al mediodía… a la tarde estoy complicado…

-Está bien…

-¿Cómo fue la cena?- le preguntó sonriendo con intención y Rick lo miró sin comprender…

-Bien… todo bien…- le dijo mirándolo sin pistas.

-Me alegra…- dijo Roger y lo vio encaminarse a la habitación.

-Veré si está presentable…- le dijo y lo dejó ahí.

* * *

Cuando entró en la habitación la vio tratando de vestirse, haciendo un esfuerzo y se acercó de inmediato para ayudarla…

-Me olvidé que vendría a esta hora… lo siento…- dijo Kate y Rick asintió mientras la levantaba para que pudiese acomodar sus pantalones deportivos.

-No te preocupes…

La ayudó a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas y acomodó las sábanas. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Roger sonrió, levantando la mano…

-Le pregunté a Rick cómo había ido la cena…- dijo Roger sonriendo y Kate abrió los ojos como platos y quiso hacerle señas de que se callara.

-Le dije que… todo bien…- dijo Rick- ocurre que no cené aquí anoche… estuve… trabajando… volví hace un par de horas…

-Entiendo…- dijo Roger y miró con compasión a Kate, que luchaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas…

* * *

 **Veremos como hace Kate para no "salir corriendo"... parece que últimamente todo le sale mal! Espero que les haya gustado. Pensé en que Rick podría tener una aventura, pero honestamente me pareció demasiado y algo que él ya no haría... Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rick aprovechó para hacer algunas compras y los dejó trabajar. Sabía que no podría seguir durmiendo porque probablemente necesitarían la cama para los masajes, así que prefirió no estar…

Al regresar, encontró a Kate de pie, orgullosa, a punto de dar un paso.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo y sonrió genuinamente.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Kate y tambaleándose, pudo dar ese paso, y luego se desplomó.

Roger la sostuvo y miró a Rick, que asintió…

-Tengo que irme, Kate… Rick… ¿podrías hacerle los masajes en las piernas? Lo siento, tengo muchos pacientes hoy…

-No te preocupes…- dijo él.

-Igual, no pasará nada si no me los hace, ¿verdad?- quiso minimizar las cosas Kate.

-Sería mejor hacerlos… necesitas estímulo permanente…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo de espaldas a Rick.

-Lo haré, no me cuesta nada…- dijo Rick y le extendió su mano antes de que el hombre se fuera.

Kate bajó la vista cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba…

-¿Estás contenta?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-¿Pero?

Nada… a veces siento que voy muy lento…

-Estás ansiosa… eso ayuda a veces, otras no…- dijo y se acercó.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar? Yo… no sabía que vendrías tan tarde cuando acepté que Roger viniera…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… quizá pueda dormir una siesta luego… o sino no importa…

-¿Volverás a salir esta noche?

-Si no estuviese tan cansado…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Kate…

-¿Te divertiste o no?

-Sí, por supuesto…- le dijo más para molestarla que para contestarle la verdad.

-Bien…- dijo y se giró con la silla, encaminándose a la habitación.

Rick la siguió de cerca y cuando ella llegó, la había alcanzado.

-¿Te ayudo a pasarte a la cama para hacerte masajes?

-No… no los necesito…

-Ya oíste a Roger…

-Es su trabajo, para eso le pagamos, si no pudo hacerlo, lo siento…

-No me cuesta nada…

-No…

-Ya basta, Kate… te pones como una niña pequeña…- le dijo él y la levantó de la silla para recostarla.

Rick se inclinó hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cuando iba a incorporarse, ella lo tomó del cuello y miró sus labios…

-Kate… pudo decir él antes de que ella se incorporara y atrapara sus labios con los de ella, húmedamente…

Rick la dejó hacer mientras sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Kate continuó mordisqueando su labio y él no pudo controlarse y comenzó a explorarla con su lengua, demandando acceso a su boca… que ella le dio inmediatamente…

Durante un momento, Kate sintió que volvían a ser los de antes. Rick deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo y atrapó con una mano su pecho, acariciándolo intensamente… provocándola…

Kate jadeó al sentir la erección de él sobre su abdomen y deseó tener el valor para deslizar su mano y acariciarlo como lo había hecho cientos de veces…

-No…- dijo él y se incorporó, observando la mirada de ella, oscura, centrada en el evidente bulto que él tenía en su pantalón.

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de normalizar su respiración…

-Debes haber tenido mucha actividad anoche…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Actividad? Mental… sí…- dijo mientras trataba de respirar normalmente para que se le pasara la excitación.

-Claro…- dijo ella y miró hacia otro lado, se sentía expuesta.

-¿Qué pasó en la cena de anoche? ¿A qué se refería Roger?

-¿Qué cena?

-Me preguntó dos veces si había disfrutado la cena…

-No es nada…

-Dime, Kate…

-Fue una tontería… él me ayudó a preparar una cena… quería hacer algo para estar bien contigo… y tú lo echaste a perder…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Yo… no sabía…

-No importa… ya pasó…

-¿Al menos la pudiste aprovechar con Lanie?

-Lanie ya había cenado… le dije que tirara todo a la basura… supongo que no lo hizo…- dijo y suspiró.

-Kate…

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento…

-No importa… en un punto entiendo que quieras hacer tu vida… es lo mejor…

-Solo tuve que salir una noche…

-Y está muy bien… te pido disculpas por lo de recién… por un momento… solo no pude controlarme…

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Tú dices que no puedes controlarte… y yo no quiero aprovecharme…

-¿Aprovecharte? ¿de qué hablas?

-Hablo de aprovecharme de tu situación y…

-¿Tener sexo?

-Tú sabes que yo no podría tener solo sexo contigo… nunca fue así…

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-No quiero causarte molestias, no quiero obligarte a nada… quiero cuidarte…

-Está muy bien…- dijo ella y se giró, haciendo un esfuerzo.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento y luego se recostó a su lado. Ella hizo de cuenta que no estaba y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de él pegado al de ella, por detrás…

-Tú me dijiste que no querías intentar nada…- le dijo cálidamente al oído- pero si quisieras…

-Mejor no…- dijo e inspiró hondo.

-Está bien…- dijo y ella se movió para quedar boca arriba- dijiste que querías estar bien… ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

-Como quieras… así no te sientes culpable cuando sales…

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Quieres saber qué hice anoche?

-No…

-Me senté en el bar con un viejo conocido que quiere dedicarse a escribir y cuando todo terminó, me encerré en mi oficina, le había dicho a Lanie que se quedara y no quería venir a molestarlas a esa hora… me quedé ordenando papeles… ahora, si para ti es más cómodo pensar que estuve con alguien, piensa lo que quieras…

-¿Te das cuenta de que no podemos seguir así, verdad?

-Exacto…

-Bien… al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé… pero algo tenemos que hacer…

-No veo que haya muchas opciones…

-¿Quieres que nos separemos?

-¿Tú quieres eso, Kate? ¿Acaso ya estuviste averiguando con Roger?

-Roger piensa que estamos de luna de miel…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro, además de terapista es ciego…

-No le cuento todo…

-Sin embargo lo usaste para hacerme sentir celos… ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

-Eso fue una tontería… me resultó simpático que a pesar de todo te preocuparas por eso… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… piénsalo… ya te dije que no quiero obligarte a nada y si para ti vivir conmigo es una tortura…

-Yo no dije que lo fuera…

-¿Te quieres separar o no?

-¿Estás apurado?

-No, Kate… estoy harto… siempre me gustó de ti ese factor sorpresa, pero ahora, francamente no tengo pistas… y me estoy cansando de eso… es mucha presión…

-No, no me quiero separar… pero necesito que todo esté claro…

-Te escucho…

-Quiero a ese Rick que se enamoró de mí… lo necesito…

-Bien… él no está ahora… pero volverá cuando tú traigas a la Kate de la que me enamoré…

Kate lo miró y comprendió…

-Lo intentaré…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Es un trato?- insistió él.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y extendió su mano y él la besó con ternura mientras la miraba a los ojos…

* * *

 **Bueno, esperemos que haya un poco más de calma ahora... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Rick frotó con suavidad la pierna derecha de Kate, a la altura de la pantorrilla.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, por supuesto… tengo bastante sensibilidad ahora… aunque me falte fuerza muscular…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver que él también lo hacía.

-Eso es fantástico…- dijo él, enfocado en su tarea, ahora con la otra pierna.

-Lo es… sí… aunque me gustaría salir corriendo…- dijo y bajó la vista con algo de nostalgia.

-Bueno… ya podrás hacerlo y me jugarás una carrera…

-¿Piensas que ahora podrías ganarme, Castle?- le dijo ella en tono juguetón.

-Depende cuál sea el premio… tú sabes que yo me manejo con estímulos…- dijo y ella lo miró, su mirada era intensa, la invitaba a más…

-Rick…

-Relájate…- le dijo y subió las manos, ahora con la parte alta de su pierna izquierda.

-Es que…

-Tomará tiempo volver a la normalidad… yo puedo esperar…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad confías en que esto funcione?

-¿Es una broma?

-No… no… quiero decir… después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿aún crees que podremos salir de todo esto sin que queden secuelas?

-Las secuelas quedarán, por supuesto… aunque no sean solo físicas… pero de todo se aprende… ¿verdad?- le dijo con intención.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió más distendida.

Rick terminó con la pierna izquierda y se acomodó más cerca para terminar de masajear la derecha…

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?- le preguntó mientras terminaba.

-No lo sé… quizá si quedó algo de lo de ayer…

-Me fijé y se ve rico… menos mal que Lanie lo guardó… era una tontería tirarlo…

-Yo me sentí una tonta cuando me dijiste que no vendrías…

-Kate…

-Ya pasó.

-Lo siento.

-Ya pasó, Rick.

-Escucha… no quiero que actuemos más…

-Yo no estoy actuando.

-Tú me entiendes.

-No… de verdad que no.

-Estamos a la defensiva todo el tiempo… creo que si nos relajamos eso podría ayudar a tu recuperación… no es bueno que siempre estés pensando que yo hago las cosas para lastimarte o que yo crea que tú no me quieres a tu lado…

-Yo no pienso eso…

-¿Vamos a discutir, Kate?

-Lo siento… lo siento…- dijo y lo tomó del cuello, apoyando su frente sobre la de él, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, tratando de calmarse, había momentos en que él tenía razón, ella estaba a la defensiva.

-¿Me quieres a tu lado?- le preguntó y ella se separó un poco para poder mirarlo, aunque no lo soltó totalmente.

-Sí… mientras te quedes por algo más que por lástima…

-Me quedo porque te amo… es muy cierto que me sentí lastimado cuando me enteré de la verdad acerca de nuestra separación… pero la verdad es que lo que siento no cambió…

Kate sonrió con emoción. Era imposible que lo amara más delo que lo hacía… y aunque todavía tuviera mucho miedo de no poder volver a ser la que era, el hecho de que los sentimientos no hubiesen cambiado la llenaba de alegría…

-Listo…- dijo él y soltó su pierna.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio conteniéndose antes de dejarlo en libertad. Él se inclinó y besó su frente con ternura y luego se incorporó para poder acomodar sus almohadas, para que ella estuviese confortable…

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó con los ojos centelleantes.

-No…- dijo aunque quería gritar "a ti"

-Iré a preparar la cena… ¿crees que disfrutarías de un buen vino?

-Mientras no sea de aquellos que me hacen sentir… especial…- dijo y sonrió- quiero evitarte un mal momento…

Rick sacudió la cabeza y la dejó allí. Kate estuvo un buen rato con la mirada perdida en la puerta, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía, de a poco, a sentirse vivo, estimulado… gracias a él…

* * *

Cuando él volvió, un buen rato después, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, la habitación estaba en penumbras y Rick creyó que dormía…

Pensó en darse una ducha y se desvistió en silencio para no despertarla…

Kate abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo vio perderse en el baño. Apretó los ojos cuando una conocida sensación de excitación en su abdomen comenzó a aparecer… se preguntó si no era el momento de intentar algo… pero tuvo miedo de que todo saliera mal…

Cuando él salió del baño con la toalla anudada a la cintura, Kate decidió que era más seguro cerrar los ojos… y se quedó esperándolo…

Rick terminó de preparar la cena y volvió a buscarla. Se inclinó sobre ella, recostado a su lado y acarició su cara con delicadeza…

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Me parece que te pasarás la noche despierta… y yo no podré acompañarte…- le dijo despacio, en voz baja, con complicidad.

-Me quedaré velando tu sueño… no sería la primera vez…- le dijo ella.

-¿Vienes a cenar?- le preguntó y ella asinitó.

Kate hizo el amague de acomodarse para sentarse en su silla, pero él la levantó en sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro…

Rick rió suavemente y ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Kate abrió la boca. Todo estaba en penumbras, iluminado con velas. La mesa estaba servida con dos copas de vino y la comida que ella misma había preparado la noche anterior, a la que Rick le había agregado su toque, una ensalada, su preferida…

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó mientras la acomodaba en la silla.

-Me encanta…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Brindemos por eso…- le dijo y chocaron sus copas.

No dejaron de mirarse en toda la comida, hablaron poco, y como estaban sentados frente a frente, no se tocaron.

Al terminar, el ánimo era más distendido, un poco por la velada, y otro poco por el vino…

-Lo siento, Kate… terminaré de limpiar todo mañana, ahora necesito descansar…- le dijo y se puso de pie.

Kate lo observó apagando las velas y cuando llegó a la última y giró para mirarla, ella estaba de pie…

-Kate…- le dijo y corrió a su lado, temeroso de que pueda caerse.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo y sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- insistió él.

-Por supuesto… no voy a caminar… solo quería pararme, mirarte desde aquí…- dijo y acomodó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la tomó de la cintura.

-Solo…- dijo él con voz temblorosa, estaba emocionado- ¿sólo mirarme?

-Robarte un beso, tal vez…- le dijo y rió.

-No…- dijo él mirando sus labios.

-¿No?- preguntó ella, desilusionada.

-Yo te lo robaré a ti…- le dijo él y no le dio tiempo a replicar, porque sus labios estaban en los de ella.

Rick la exploró con suavidad, el gusto a vino volvió a embriagarlo y sintió como las piernas de ella se aflojaban, quiso pensar, por el beso…

La tomó firmemente para que no se cayese y el beso continuó un momento más…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando sus bocas por fin se separaron.

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja y él la levantó en sus brazos.

Ella lo miró durante todo el trayecto hasta la habitación. Él la depositó en la cama y la ayudó a cambiarse. Luego se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado…

-Que descanses…- le dijo ella en voz baja cuando él apagó la luz y besó su cabello con ternura.

-Tú también…- le dijo él cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Kate cerró los ojos aún sabiendo que no dormiría. Se sentía rara, su corazón palpitaba al doble de lo normal y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las sensaciones que iban despertándose en su cuerpo… sería una noche larga… y también placentera, notó cuando él se acomodó tras su cuerpo, rozándola suavemente.

* * *

 **Esto promete arreglarse pronto. Veremos como sigue! Sé que tengo algunas historias algo abandonadas, ya las actualizaré, solo quiero, con el poco tiempo que tengo, poder entregarles algo con un poco más de calidad! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate sonrió al abrir los ojos, le había costado trabajo quedarse dormida la noche anterior y encontrarse con los ojos inquietos de su marido, la había hecho sonreír…

-Buenos días…- le dijo él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Buenos días…

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella con los ojos perdidos en los de él.

-¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno o te levantas para comerlo allá?

-Donde tú quieras…- le contestó ella y él le sonrió contento- ¿pudiste descansar?

-Sí… pero tú me viste… velaste mi sueño… o al menos eso prometiste…

-Me dormí tarde… te oí respirar tranquilo, descansando, es cierto…

-Sí…

-¿Tienes que salir hoy?

-No… ¿por qué? ¿necesitas algo?

-Estar contigo…

-¿De verdad?- Rick casi no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos… si tú quieres, por supuesto...

-Podríamos mirar alguna película… ¿no tiene que venir Roger?

-Podría llamarlo para decirle que me ayudarás con los ejercicios… los sé de memoria…

-¿No crees que sería mejor si él viniese?

-Estoy siguiendo mis impulsos y la verdad es que me desperté con ganas de tenerte cerca… hemos discutido y nos hemos lastimado mucho este tiempo… creo que es hora de recuperarnos…

-Bien… estoy de acuerdo… vendré a buscarte para desayunar…- le dijo y salió apurado hacia la cocina…

Kate sonrió al ver su apuro, lo veía contento, relajado y ella también lo estaba… y no era poco… ni la coincidencia, ni que ella estuviera de humor para estar bien…

Movió un poco las piernas, todavía le costaba bastante trabajo hacerlo, pero sabía que cada avance sería positivo para su recuperación…

Quiso reírse a carcajadas de cuando, días atrás, había pensando que no podría recuperarse nunca… era una tonta… no sólo porque tenía voluntad, sino porque tenía a Rick a su lado y él no permitiría que ella se echara hacia atrás… ella lo conocía demasiado bien…

* * *

Rick volvió a buscarla y la llevó en sus brazos hacia la cocina. La ayudó a acomodarse en una banqueta y disfrutaron del desayuno juntos…

-¿Has hablado con los chicos, últimamente?- le preguntó Rick.

-Sí… pero no demasiado… se nota que estaban ocupados… parece que tenían un caso interesante…

-¿Echas de menos el trabajo?

-Bastante… es lo que soy… es lo que sé hacer…

-Cuando te recuperes podrás volver…

-Por supuesto… hasta hace unos días no quería ni pensar en eso… ahora me doy cuente de que soy una tonta…

-Por un momento creíste que no podrías recuperarte…- le dijo Rick asintiendo, de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Pensaste lo mismo?

-Bueno… te veía desanimada, con pocas ganas de seguir y el médico fue claro, la recuperación depende exclusivamente de ti…

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que sí… pero también depende de que esté en paz con todo lo mío… y ahora que estoy en paz contigo… es más fácil…

-¿Verdad que sí?- le dijo él y acarició su mejilla.

-Rick…- dijo e hizo una pausa, como si le costara encontrar las palabras- yo… sé que no me porté bien contigo y que tenías todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo… sobre todo luego de esto que me pasó…

-Cualquier enojo resulta insignificante al lado de mis sentimientos por ti, Kate… estaba enojado, quería salir corriendo pero cuando pasó todo esto, sentí que tenía que quedarme, ayudarte, recuperarte… a ti… más que a tus piernas…

-Así es…

-Pero tú eres muy autosuficiente…

-No lo soy…- se quejó ella- bueno, un poco…

-Bastante… y te juro que en un momento pensé que todo terminaría y nos separaríamos…

-Yo también… y honestamente, tengo que confesar que no sé que hubiese hecho luego… además de arrepentirme, claro…- dijo y él se estiró para besar sus labios.

-Por suerte pudimos superarlo, al menos por ahora, luego vendrán las discusiones, cuando te sientas mejor, y en el momento en que decidas volver a ponerte en peligro… eso te encanta…

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No voy a permitirlo, desde ya te lo aviso…

-Bien… hablaremos de eso luego…- dijo ella y secó sus labios con una servilleta.

* * *

Luego del desayuno, ella llamó a Roger y se quedó con él mirando la televisión en el sofá.

A la hora del almuerzo, él preparó unos sándwiches y tomaron unas cervezas…

Cada tanto él la tomaba en sus brazos y hundía su nariz en su cabello, pero no quería incomodarla, quería que ella siguiera así, de buen humor, dispuesta a pasar tiempo con él…

Un rato después, Rick la ayudó a hacer los ejercicios y luego le preparó un baño de inmersión…

-Creo que el agua está en el punto justo…- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a sacarse la ropa.

-¿Sí? Bien…- dijo y lo miró haciendo, de alguna manera que él la mirara también- ¿quieres compartirlo conmigo?

-Kate…

-¿No? Bueno… no digas que no te lo ofrecí… hay suficiente espacio para ambos…

-Pero…

-No voy a aprovecharme, Castle… solo necesito tenerte cerca…

-Me encantaría…- le dijo con sinceridad y Kate pudo ver que decía la verdad- el problema es que hace tanto tiempo que no… no hacemos nada que… no te preocupes… podré controlarme…

La ayudó a sumergirse en el agua y Kate cerró los ojos con placidez…

-Tienes razón… está increíble…- dijo y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo dejar de observarlo mientras él se quitaba la ropa.

-No estás colaborando demasiado…- le dijo cuando ella enfocó la mirada en él, justamente en donde mayor efecto le hacía…

Rick entró en la bañera y la corrió con cuidado a ella para luego acomodarla en sus brazos…

Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apoyó en él, que había quedado tras ella…

-Increíble…- dijo él, y ella no supo si era el agua o tenerla así, en sus brazos.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos… cada tanto Kate sentía los dedos de él, jugueteando en sus hombros, con suavidad, sin molestarla…

Ella tomó la esponja y el gel de ducha y giró la cabeza para mirarlo…

-¿Podrías… ayudarme?- le dijo y él la miró algo incómodo.

-Sí… por supuesto…- le dijo y comenzó a masajear su espalda con cuidado, y cuando terminó la enjuagó…

Kate volvió a su posición inicial y apoyó su espalda en el pecho de él. Rick se inclinó y comenzó a besar tiernamente sus hombros y luego su cuello y Kate dejó escapar un suspiro que lo alertó de que las cosas se complicaban…

-Lo siento…- le dijo al oído y ella asintió- hacía mucho que no me permitía besarte sin pensar en incomodarte… yo…

-No te detengas… sigue… por favor, Rick…- le dijo ella y cuando sintió las manos de él a cada lado de su cintura para sostenerla mientras besaba la base de su cuello, tomó sus manos y las deslizó hacia arriba, hasta que atraparon su pecho y con la ayuda de ella, comenzaron a acariciarlo…

-Kate…- fue una súplica.

-Echo de menos tus caricias, Rick… demasiado…

-Lo sé… yo también… pero esto se está volviendo peligroso… no quiero más frustraciones… me encanta disfrutar contigo, pero…

-No quieres presionarme… lo sé…- dijo y sintió frío cuando las manos de él la abandonaron y él la apartó de su cuerpo.

Kate se sintió a la vez culpable y excitada cuando lo vio salir de la tina, momentos después y secarse rápidamente, para ocultar su reacción corporal a ella…

Luego él la ayudó a salir y cuando le anudó la bata alrededor de la cintura, ella se quedó de pie frente a él y lo tomó de la cara, para que la mirara…

-Lo siento…- dijo con voz apagada- parece que siempre me las ingenio para hacerte sentir incómodo…

-Me haces sentir increíblemente bien, Kate… pero cada vez me cuesta más detenerme…

-Lo sé… lo sé…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- ¿tú crees que sería seguro si lo intentamos?

-No tengo idea… eres tú la que tiene miedo… yo estoy dispuesto…

Kate lo pensó un momento y trató de sonreír…

-Creo que podríamos hacer un intento…- le dijo y cuando él la apretaba en sus brazos, ansioso, escucharon el timbre…

-¿Quién demonios es?- dijo Rick con rabia mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en su silla y se acercaba a la puerta.

Lanie entró con una sonrisa y advirtió que algo sucedía…

-¿Vengo en mal momento?- le preguntó a su amiga cuando se sentó frente a ella.

* * *

 **Justo ahora vino a visitarla Lanie! Pobre mujer, no tiene idea de lo que ha interrumpido... pero bueno, quizá tenga algún consejo para que Kate pueda relajarse y disfrutar un poco más! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Lanie se tapó la cara con las manos y sacudió la cabeza…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo lamentándose.

-No te preocupes, Lanie… no tenías como saberlo…- dijo Kate sintiendo algo de lástima por su amiga.

-Pero entonces… ¿te decidiste?

-Estamos pasando un buen momento… se dio así y me pareció que valía la pena intentarlo…

-Entonces me voy…- dijo Lanie e hizo el ademán de levantarse…

-Tampoco salgas corriendo, él se fue a comprar las cosas para la cena…

-Kate… lo siento… de verdad… prometo que me iré cuando él llegue…

-¿Tú crees que… podremos?

-No veo por qué no… lo único que podría pasar es que no sientas de la misma manera que lo hacías antes…

-Pero puedo hacerlo sentir bien a él…- dijo y sonrió, sonrojándose.

-Exacto… y no creo que vayas a pasarlo mal…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Rick no tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo, Lanie encontró una excusa y se fue rápidamente, luego de besar su mejilla y desearle suerte…

Él se puso a acomodar lo que había comprado y ella lo observó de lejos… cuando terminó, preparó algo liviano y ambos cenaron, casi en silencio, hasta que ella se animó a hablar…

-Gracias…- le dijo y él levantó la vista de lo que hacía para mirarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no enojarte cuando vino Lanie…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Ella no tenía por qué saber lo que interrumpía… además… quizá fue una señal… para que nos tomemos todo con más calma…

-¿Tú crees?

-Las cosas con apuro nunca salen bien… nosotros lo sabemos de sobra… ¿verdad?- le dijo intentando una sonrisa.

-Entonces… no quieres intentarlo…- la desilusión de Kate le llamó la atención a él.

-¿Tú sí?

-Creí que eso era lo que habíamos acordado…

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó- yo no quiero que hagas todo esto por mí…

-No lo hago por ti… antes quizá sí… porque estaba segura de que no sentiría nada… pero estoy comenzando a sentir…- dijo y entornó los ojos.

El móvil de Rick sonó y él giró para atenderlo. Kate se mordió el labio, ya no soportaría más interrupciones…

Martha solo quería preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas y la conversación terminó rápidamente y cuando Rick volvió a girar la vio de pie, estoicamente, su mirada cargada de deseo…

-Kate…- le dijo y ella desanudó su bata y la dejó caer, Rick sabía que ella estaba desnuda, pero su gesto y su mirada lo shockearon.

Quiso decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras, solo abrió la boca y ella sonrió complacida…

-Kate…- logró decir y se acercó despacio, sus ojos absorbiendo su belleza.

-Por favor… ayúdame… quiero… necesito volver a sentirte…- le dijo sobre sus labios cuando él la abrazó.

-Sí… por supuesto…- le dijo y la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

La depositó sobre la cama y ella lo besó en los labios.

Rick se separó y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa…

-Hazlo despacio… quiero disfrutarte…- él sonrió y le hizo caso.

La vio morderse el labio de deseo cuando finalmente los bóxers cayeron a sus pies y se quedó de pie junto a ella un momento, dándole tiempo para mirarlo…

Finalmente se reunió con ella en la cama y ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

Él la besó dulcemente, le parecía que en cualquier momento ella se arrepentiría. Kate lo tomó del cuello y los besos se hicieron más intensos.

Ella lo escuchó jadear cuando lo acarició, sus manos enloqueciéndolo, como hacía siglos que no hacía…

Rick la detuvo un momento, cuando sintió que se derretía por sus caricias y se dedicó a besar su piel…

La vio con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, casi hiperventilando. Se dedicó con pasión a estimular sus pechos, suavemente al principio, con más intensidad luego…

Al bajar a su abdomen la sintió temblar, sabía que probablemente ella estuviese algo nerviosa…

Rick levantó la vista y la observó. Rogó que las cosas fueran bien, lo suficiente como para que ella no se sintiera desalentada, él era capaz de lo que fuera para hacerla sentir plena, otra vez…

Sus dedos recorrieron tentativamente su pubis y ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios acariciándola, haciéndola sentir viva, humana… mujer… otra vez…

Lanzó un gemido ronco cuando sintió que él la estimulaba con su boca y sus dedos al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo reaccionaba despacio, su mente a mil revoluciones…

Rick la sintió húmeda y levantó la vista. Ambos sonrieron triunfantes.

Interrumpió su tarea y ella pestañeó, sin comprender lo que ocurría…

Lo vio pensativo y luego él se sentó en la cama e hizo el ademán de levantarla, para colocarla sobre él…

-Espera… déjame devolverte alguna caricia…- le dijo ella y él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso… ven aquí…- le dijo y cuando la acomodó de frente la hizo descender milímetro a milímetro sobre él, mirando sus ojos, esos que él sabía que no le mentirían si se sentía incómoda.

Kate cerró sus ojos con suavidad, se sentía extraña, completa, pero no como siempre… aún así, eso era mucho más de lo que hubiese podido esperar…

-¿Bien?- le preguntó él, perdido en sus ojos y ella asintió.

Rick se quedó estático un momento…

-¿Puedes sentirme?- le preguntó con algo de temor.

-No como siempre… pero sí…- dijo ella y asintió.

-Comenzó a moverse despacio y profundamente. Sus labios se adueñaron de los de ella y la escuchó suspirar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, siempre atento.

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y lo sintió incrementar la velocidad en los movimientos.

Rick fue paciente y la esperó todo lo que pudo. Sus manos la acariciaron y siguieron estimulándola mientras la besaba húmedamente en los labios y el cuello alternativamente…

Pero llegó el momento en que él no pudo aguantar más y la tomó de la cara, perdido en sus ojos mientras se dejaba ir cálidamente en ella…

Kate lo observó y sonrió con ternura. Lo vio ir recuperándose de a poco con la frente apoyada sobre la de ella y lo abrazó fuertemente… estaba feliz, conmovida con todo el avance que habían hecho…

Rick intentó varias veces volver a estimularla pero ella se dio cuenta de que aunque había llegado lejos, no podría alcanzar el clímax esa vez…

Él se desconectó suavemente y la ayudó a recostarse…

-Kate… lamento que… yo…

-No tienes nada que lamentar, Rick… hace un par de días ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar esto… fue increíble… siento deseo, siento excitación… todavía me falta un poco para poder sentir todo… pero estoy en el camino…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Es cierto… pensé que… no creí que fueras a animarte y evidentemente las cosas salieron muy bien… lo seguiremos intentando… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto…- le dijo ella y tiró de su cara para que él la besara en los labios.

-Te amo… y estoy muy orgulloso con todo lo que has avanzado en tu recuperación…- dijo él acariciando su cara.

-Yo también te amo y estoy orgullosa de mí, pero valoro tu dedicación…

-Puedo dedicarme mucho más… si me das un rato…- le dijo seductor, alzando varias veces las cejas.

Kate lanzó una carcajada…

-Tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…- le dijo y lo sintió acomodarse tras ella, piel contra piel… esa sería una noche muy agradable, fue lo último que pensó Kate antes de cerrar sus ojos…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que esto se va encaminado un poco! Veremos como sigue! Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios en la actualización de ayer, me levantaron el ánimo! Sé que les debía otras actualizaciones pero seguí esta a pedido de mi amiga Sarux que no se siente muy bien estos días! Ahí va!**

 **Capítulo 20**

Kate abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía frío… y cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad, sintió una especie de temblor… Rick dormía de cara a ella, su cabello despeinado… infinitamente atractivo… todo suyo… todo de ella…

Sintió que los músculos de la espalda le dolían un poco y sonrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente estaba orgullosa de sus avances y feliz por haber podido dar ese paso con Rick… ambos se merecían una demostración de su amor…

Y la verdad era que no había estado nada mal… Kate lo sabía… en condiciones normales, cuando estaba muy cansada o estresada por su trabajo, le costaba mucho llegar al clímax, en ese caso era evidente que no lo conseguiría en el primer intento… pero podría haber más… muy pronto, solo tenía que enfocarse en sentir a Rick… lo cual ella ya sabía que era maravilloso…

Hizo el intento de recoger las sábanas y la manta, pero Rick estaba tan enrollado en ellas que no pudo ni moverlas…

Se acercó a él, que la tomó en sus brazos y ella suspiró, sintiendo su calor, tan necesario y tan importante para ella…

-Hey…- escuchó su voz suave, adormilada.

-Siento haberte despertado…- le dijo hundiendo la nariz en su pecho.

-Estás congelada… ¿tienes frío?- le dijo frotando suavemente su espalda.

-Sí… bastante…- dijo ella y él acomodó la manta y los cubrió a ambos.

-¿Mejor?- le dijo separando su cara para mirarla en la penumbra.

-Un poco…- le dijo ella con la voz suave.

Rick frotó su espalda y luego sus brazos. La oyó suspirar y besó con ternura sus hombros.

La soltó un poco y se acomodó sobre ella, tratando de no pesarle. El calor del cuerpo de él la reconfortó y Kate entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción. Rick siguió besándola en el cuello y los hombros y Kate sofocó un suspiro cuando sintió sobre su abdomen la renovada erección de él…

-Rick…- dijo con una voz que se le antojó muy desesperada.

-Shhhh…- la calló él- siento haberte hecho pasar frío…

-Estoy bien…- le dijo y apretó los ojos cuando lo sintió jugar con sus pezones.

-Me vuelves loco, Kate… te eché de menos todo este tiempo…- le dijo entre besos y ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente, demostrándole que ella sentía lo mismo…

Rick separó sus piernas con suavidad y la acarició, intentando testear si estaría preparándose para otro encuentro…

-¿Puedes sentir mis caricias, Kate?- le preguntó sobre sus labios, sus dedos haciendo dibujos intrincados, llegando a cada nervio…

-Mucho…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No… no…- dijo ella casi en trance, abandonada a él…

-Bien…- dijo él y lanzó un gemido ronco cuando sintió la mano de ella acariciándolo rítmicamente, enloqueciéndolo aún más…

-Mmm…- dijo ella casi sin fuerzas.

-Kate… quiero escucharte… necesito que grites de placer como lo hacías antes…

-Rick… yo… estoy intentándolo… no es fácil…- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Lo sé… dime que tengo que hacer… dímelo…- insistió él.

-Tú… eres increíble, Rick… por favor tenme paciencia… no es que tú tengas que hacer algo en especial… soy yo que tengo que reponerme… y lo haré, sobre todo si sigues insistiendo…- le dijo y lo besó profundamente mientras sus manos lo tenía cautivo, ambas enfocadas en la tarea de excitarlo aún más.

Rick sintió que todo terminaría de un momento a otro si se dejaba llevar por las caricias de ella. Tomó sus manos para obligarla a soltarlo y se posicionó sobre ella…

Se produjo una fricción entre ellos y Kate se mordió el labio…

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó él y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Rick sostuvo una de sus piernas flexionadas y cerró los ojos cuando volvió a sentirse en ella…

-¿Te incomodo?- le preguntó, pendiente de ella.

-No… para nada… se siente increíble…- dijo ella en un susurro.

Él comenzó a moverse despacio, profundo y ella se perdió en sus ojos oscuros, encendidos…

Se detuvo en seco un momento, tratando de retrasar un nuevo clímax, quería intentar que ella también pudiera llegar…

Se entretuvo besando su pecho, deleitándose con la reacción de sus pezones a las caricias que recibían…

Luego de un buen rato, a pesar de que ella hizo lo posible por dejarse llevar, él no pudo reprimirse más y alcanzó el clímax, agotado…

Kate lo abrazó con ternura mientras se reponía, aún conectados…

-Lo siento…- le dijo él algo desanimado.

-No lo sientas… yo disfruto mucho estos encuentros… quizá tengamos que seguir practicando hasta que salga…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Y cuando salga, tendremos que seguir practicando para que salga mejor…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Rick terminó de reponerse y se desconectó, arrastrándola suavemente para abrazarla otra vez de costado…

-¿Kate?- le dijo él cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

-¿Mmm?- contestó ella algo adormilada también.

-Me encantó…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-A mí también…- le contestó antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

* * *

Esta vez fue él quien se despertó cuando apenas amanecía. Todavía la tenía en sus brazos y ella se acurrucaba más, para no perder su calor… se preguntó si sería bueno hablarle de su sueño… no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría ella…

Por un momento, Rick sintió que todo volvía a ser como antes… luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, ahora las cosas eran mejores, y lo serían aún más cuando Kate pudiese recuperarse totalmente… eso era lo único que les quedaba pendiente… eso y tener un hijo… como había ocurrido en el sueño que acababa de tener…

Rick suspiró, esa sería una charla que deberían tener muy pronto.

-Buenos días…- le escuchó decir a ella un momento después, mientras se imaginaba un Castlecito corriendo en esa casa, la casa de ellos…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y la apretó en sus brazos al sentir los labios de ella en su cuello, cálidos, cariñosos.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Soñé y todo… quiero decir… recuerdo lo que soñé…

-¿Sí? ¿Fue bueno o una pesadilla?

-Fue hermoso…

-¿Hermoso? ¿qué soñaste?

-Ya te contaré…

-¿Lo harás?

-En otro momento… ahora estoy hambriento…- le dijo y besó sus labios antes de levantarse de un salto.

-Ni que te hubieras pasado la noche en vela… señor escritor…

-No totalmente, pero hice mi esfuerzo… ahora tengo que reponerme…

-Me parece bien… y es mejor que te vayas… y que te vistas porque ya me están dando ganas de…

-¡Capitana Beckett…!- dijo él haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Iba a decir que me están dando ganas de pellizcarte… qué mal pensado eres…- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Tienes ganas de bromear?- le dijo él con las manos en la cintura, haciendo que el bóxer ceñido la hiciera mirarlo con interés.

Ella alzó las cejas y ambos rompieron a reír a carcajadas…

-Creo que iré a preparar el desayuno…- le dijo él tratando de calmarse.

-Aquí te espero…- le dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo cuando se iba…

* * *

 **Las cosas se ven inmejorables, solo falta que ella se termine de reponer de una vez por todas. Veremos como sigue! Vuelvo a agradecerles el apoyo, es muy importante para mí! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¿Cuánto hace que no actualizo un sábado? Bueno, aquí tienen! Espero que les guste, esta historia está un poco empalagosa, pero creo que es lo que muchos estamos necesitando estos días, verdad?**

 **Capítulo 21**

Rick miró a Kate por encima de la laptop, ella leía en la suya, sus piernas sobre la falda de él, ambos en el sillón…

-¿Interesante?- le preguntó finalmente.

-Tan interesante como te parezco yo a ti, por lo visto…- dijo ella y lo miró.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sientas… ¿pasó algo?

-Sólo… pensaba…

-Y te concentras mirándome…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Suele ser así… estaba concentrado…- dijo él.

-Bien…- dijo ella y volvió a bajar la vista.

-¿Kate?

-¿Mmm?

-El otro día… te dije que había tenido un sueño y… estuve pensando mucho…

-Si es uno de esos sueños…- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Los sexys?- le dijo él y sonrió también- no… de esos no…

-Creí que vendrías con una propuesta alocada…- siguió el juego ella.

-Hace casi cuatro días que me tienes a dieta… no me hace falta ninguna propuesta alocada para fantasear contigo…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Está mal que nos deseemos un poco? Estuvimos años deseándonos y ¿qué ocurrió la primera noche que pasamos juntos?

-Fuegos artificiales…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Como un 4 de julio…- agregó ella.

-Creo que entiendo tu punto… pero yo te deseo hoy, y también lo hice ayer, y antes de ayer… y así sucesivamente…

-Es así, por supuesto… pero si pasan días, las ganas son más grandes… más intensas y… solo quiero intentar algo para ver si sale mejor… de una vez por todas…

-Entiendo…- dijo él reflexivo, ella tenía razón, él lo sabía.

-Volviendo al sueño…

-Sí…

-Te escucho… ¿ibas a contarme?

-Bueno… la realidad es que soñé que teníamos un hijo…- dijo y ella abrió la boca- escucha…- dijo dejando su laptop de lado y acercándose para acariciar su cara- yo sé que este no es el momento… que necesitas seguir recuperándote… pero ese sueño me atravesó el alma, Kate…

-Sí…- dijo solo ella.

-Tú… tú te veías increíble… feliz, plena… el bebé era precioso, parecido a ti… y yo sentía una emoción casi imposible de describir… aquí en mi corazón… y créeme… no pude dejar de pensar en esas imágenes desde que lo soñé…- le dijo con emoción.

-Rick…

-Fue solo un sueño, pero me gustaría que algún día podamos hacerlo realidad…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Te gustaría?

-¿Qué podría gustarme más que tener un hijo contigo? Nada en este mundo sería más importante…

-Pero no quiero que te abrumes… no quiero abrumarte yo… por eso me daba un poco de incomodidad decírtelo…

-No me abrumas… tengo muchas ganas de que suceda pero soy consciente de que ahora no es el momento… por eso es que me cuido y tomo anticonceptivos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por una de sus piernas.

Kate lo miró con intención y se mordió el labio.

-Cuatro días es tiempo suficiente…- le dijo él- ¿no crees?

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que si…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la caricia más intensa, más desesperada de él sobre su pierna.

Y sí, sentía… ya sentía… tenía sensaciones en esas piernas que se habían convertido en dos piedras durante un buen tiempo… pero ya no…

Rick se posicionó sobre ella cuidando de no presionar sus piernas y atrapó sus labios con ternura, ella lo recibió de buena gana y desabotonó su camisa para poder acariciar su piel…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió el perfume de él envolviéndola…

Rick se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No…

-Kate… fuera de la cama es más incómodo… no puedes sostenerte… y…

-Sobre la mesa…

-Pero… ¿estás segura?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la apoyó sobre la mesa un poco más alta de la cocina. Soportándola un poco con su cuerpo, movió todas las cosas que estaban en medio y ella lo tomó de la cara para besarlo…

Sus manos lo acariciaron por sobre la tela del pantalón y jadeó placenteramente al ver lo excitado que él se encontraba…

Rick le quitó la ropa despacio, entre besos y ella, aunque apoyada contra la mesa y algo sostenida por él, se mantuvo de pie…

La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras volvía a besar sus labios y la hizo sentar sobre la mesa…

Kate saboreó esa distancia casi inexistente entre ambos y él separó sus piernas para estar todavía más cerca…

Se sintió estremecer cuando él la hizo recostar sobre el frío material de la mesa y luego cerró los ojos y se olvidó del mundo, cuando las manos y los labios de él comenzaron a estimular su piel…

Intentó abrirlos para observarlo, siempre había sido increíble ver la entrega de él a cada caricia que le hacía…

Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su zona más sensible, estimulándola y tratando de conseguir que ella se excitara cada vez más, Kate sintió que su respiración era cada vez más errática… sí… lo estaba sintiendo… lo sentía todo… y eso, además de maravilloso era un gran triunfo…

-Kate…- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, tratando de decodificarla.

-Por favor, Rick… por favor…- le dijo y él interrumpió rápidamente su tarea y la oyó gemir cuando lo sintió en ella, completándola…

Rick la hizo incorporar y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, inmóvil…

-Estoy sintiéndote perfectamente…- le dijo ella entre jadeos.

-Sí… qué bien… perfecto- le dijo él casi en trance y la besó mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio.

Ella lo dejó profundizar el beso y los movimientos fueron más firmes, más profundos…

Cuando estaba cerca del clímax se separó un poco para mirarla y sus manos acariciaron su pecho, buscando más estímulo…

La sintió estremecerse y pensó que ella fingía… que lo hacía para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor… la miró a los ojos y sintió como sus músculos internos lo masajeaban en pequeños espasmos… ella estaba muda, sus ojos en los de él, su boca entreabierta, evitando hiperventilar… sonriendo…

Él quiso seguir mirándola, pero el clímax lo alcanzó y sintió, por unos breves segundos, que no tenía más fuerzas…

Cuando pudo recuperarse, ella lo besaba húmedamente…

-Gracias por haberme hecho sentirte otra vez…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- quiso confirmar él.

-Sentí… te sentí y sí, esta vez sucedió…- dijo ella y sonrió- y cada vez será mejor…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la apretó fuerte en sus brazos.

La ayudó a bajar de la mesa y ella sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. Se apoyó en él, que la levantó en sus brazos y con torpeza, porque todavía estaba algo flojo, la depositó en el sillón…

Rick se acomodó a su lado y la vio sonreír…

-De verdad me estoy recuperando…- le dijo y él asintió, besando su hombro con ternura.

-Lo estás haciendo… perfectamente…- dijo él.

-Rick…

-¿Mm?

-También quiero que tu sueño se haga realidad pronto…- le dijo y él inspiró hondo cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta, la sola idea le producía mucha emoción…

* * *

 **Bueno, muy empalagosa, pero sigo insistiendo, es lo que necesitamos estos días. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mis historias, realmente tengo poquísimo tiempo, por lo que a veces los dejo sin actualización, y por eso tampoco he podido contestar mensajes, les pido disculpas y les agradezco las bonitas palabras que me hacen llegar. Creo que es bueno que nos apoyemos entre todos en estos momentos que por instantes son tristes o de mucho enojo...**

 **Aquí los dejo con el capítulo. Gracias por seguir esta historia!**

 **Capítulo 22**

Kate inspiró hondo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rick empujó su silla de ruedas para salir a la cuarta planta de la comisaría…

Un aplauso caluroso, lleno de emoción y respeto la hizo emocionar. Los que habían sido sus compañeros, ahora subordinados, se acercaron a recibirla…

Kate no pensó que volvería tan pronto. Pero sabía que le haría bien volver a sus cosas. Su movilidad limitada no le impedía hacer sus tareas, sobre todo las pasivas…

Y era bueno volver… sobre todo con Rick a su lado… y allí estaba ella, luchando, incansable… como siempre…

Chocó sus puños, finalmente, con Ryan y Espo, que le sonrieron contentos y Rick la llevó hasta su oficina.

Todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado, unas semanas atrás pero alguien se había tomado el trabajo de correr su sillón para que pudiera acomodar su silla de ruedas.

Kate pestañeó cuando una montaña enorme de recuerdos la asaltó y miró a Rick con ternura…

-Creo que usaré mi sillón… lo echo de menos…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y acomodó el sillón.

Rick se agachó a su lado y corrió hacia un costado ambos soportes en los que Kate apoyaba sus pies. Kate se preparó para levantarse y no le tomó mucho ponerse de pie tomando a Rick por ambas manos…

Espo y Ryan, que estaban allí, se intercambiaron miradas de emoción…

-Te estás recuperando bien…- le dijo Espo y sonrió con un gesto de aprobación.

-Así es… y yo que pensé que nunca lo haría…- dijo Kate sonriente y se dejó caer suavemente en el sillón.

-¿Ahora sí?- preguntó Rick guiñándole el ojo.

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y se acomodó mejor.

-Bien…- dijo Rick y se quedó a su lado.

-Los escucho, pónganme al tanto…- dijo Kate con aires de capitana, otra vez.

Ryan y Espo la pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurría esos días en la comisaría, sobre todo en Homicidios y Kate tomó nota mental de cada detalle.

Trabajó mucho más de lo que se imaginaba y luego de la hora del almuerzo, en el que todos salieron a comer a Remy's, Roger la llamó para confirmar que iría a su casa para la sesión de rehabilitación…

* * *

Llegó justo cuando Roger estacionaba su auto frente al edificio del loft…

Entraron los tres, junto a Rick y el terapeuta se dio cuenta de que había un mejor clima que hacía unos días…

Sé que han pasado unos días desde la última vez que nos vimos- se excusó Kate- realmente necesitaba un poco de espacio…- confesó.

-Está bien, Kate… lo único que me preocupaba era lo que tneía que ver con tu recuperación, es todo… pero si has vuelto al trabajo, eso significa que estás muy bien…

-Lo estoy… así me siento…- dijo y sonrió, mirando a Rick.

Estuvieron un buen rato haciendo ejercicios y Roger se asombró de su estado. Tenía mucha más fuerza en las piernas y la sensibilidad había vuelto casi por completo…

-¿Acaso intentas quedarte con mi trabajo, Castle?- le dijo y Rick sonrió con ternura, orgulloso y feliz a la vez.

-No, Roger… para nada… digamos que puedo llegar a peleártelo con Kate… pero no es mi intención…

Roger sonrió, estaba contento, conocía a Kate lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mejor en todos los aspectos, y eso ayudaría a que se recuperase más rápido…

Al término de la sesión, luego de que Rick le entregara religiosamente un cheque con sus honorarios, Roger besó la mejilla de Kate y le dijo algo que Rick no llegó a escuchar…

-¿Así que has intentado algo de sexo?- le preguntó y Kate sintió que los colores inundaban su cara.

-Algo…- dijo y se mordió el labio, ¿acaso no era evidente que estaban como adolescentes, tocándose y disfrutándose a cada momento?

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y por fin pudo mirarlo.

-Me alegra… eso es bueno…

-Muy bueno…- dijo Kate y Roger le hizo una reverencia a Rick, que ya había comprendido de lo que hablaban…

* * *

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta cuando Roger se fue y Rick se acercó a Kate.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Estoy algo cansada, creo que fue un día intenso…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto… pero todo salió bien…- dijo y asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal un baño relajante?

-¿Quieres que te lo prepare?- le preguntó él.

-Quiero que lo compartamos…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… sí…- dijo Rick algo sorprendido.

Rick se encargó de preparar todo y luego la hizo caminar despacio. A Kate le costó llegar y en el último tramo, Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre un banquillo que había llevado por las dudas, para que ella tuviera donde descansar…

La ayudó a quitarse la ropa y Kate entrecerró los ojos cuando se sintió protegida, casi acunada por el agua tibia, fragante…

Se acomodó para observarlo mientras él se desvestía lentamente y eso le provocó una agradable sensación de inquietud… su cuerpo reaccionaba… eso aún la hacía sentir rara…

Él se reunió con ella bajo el agua y la abrazó por detrás, su cuerpo protegiéndola aún más…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y descansó sobre su pecho…

Rick la abrazó un buen rato en silencio y besó su cuello, dejando sus labios sobre su piel, lo que le permitió inspirar su aroma, impregnarse de él…

-¿Te sientes más esperanzada?- le preguntó hablándole suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto… la realidad me lo demuestra a cada paso…

-Así es…- dijo él y comenzó a masajear su pecho suavemente, estimulándolo con ambos pulgares.

-Todavía me causa gracia lo que Roger me preguntó antes de irse…

-¿Si habíamos tenido sexo?- asumió Rick.

-Me preguntó si lo habíamos intentado… y yo le contesté "algo".

-Entiendo…

-Me dio mucha vergüenza…- dijo y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-No entiendo por qué…

-Porque estamos… creo que nunca habíamos tenido tanto sexo… y lo mejor de todo es que no me canso…

-¿Quieres más?- le preguntó él y deslizó una mano hacia abajo hasta que la escuchó jadear, deseándolo.

-¿Qué te parece?- le dijo ella mirándolo de costado.

-Creí que habías dicho que estabas agotada…- le insistió él.

-En realidad el cansancio es más de tipo mental… creo que puedo hacer algo de esfuerzo físico…- dijo en voz baja y él lanzó una carcajada feliz.

-Intentaré que el esfuerzo no sea tan grande…- le dijo mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas en ella.

-Qué aburrido…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, concentrado en satisfacerla…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya queda poco para la recuperación total... y supongo que también para que esta historia termine, veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias otra vez por estar aquí, tomándose el tiempo de leerla! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tengo que admitir que ayer me encontraban en un momento demasiado emocional como para escribir, por eso no hubo actualización, ahora sí, prometo que tendrán mi versión del final, en breve!**

 **Capítulo 23**

Kate se desperezó sin abrir los ojos, con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Estiró su mano intentando tocar a Rick, acurrucarse con él pero su lugar estaba vacío.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, tratando de imaginarse dónde podría estar él, el baño estaba desocupado y no oía ruidos en la cocina.

Se incorporó despacio y tanteó al lado de la cama para buscar sus muletas. Hacía un par de días que las había empezado a usar y aunque todavía le costaba, se iba adaptando a ellas para andar por su casa.

La vejiga la estaba matando y no quería ponerse a gritar porque no estaba segura de que Rick estuviera, quizá había salido a comprar algo…

Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y se mordió el labio cuando pudo dar un par de pasos en dirección al baño.

Tuvo que descansar un poco apoyánodse en la pared cuando llegó, pero finalmente cumplió su cometido y aprovechó para lavarse la cara y cepillar sus dientes.

Oyó algunos ruidos cuando salía del baño y vio a Rick entrar con una sonrisa, ocultando algo detrás de su espalda.

Kate sonrió con ternura y se dejó caer cuando él la tomó con su brazo libre y la sostuvo.

-Buenos días, cariño…- le dijo y besó sus labios.

-Buenos días… ¿dónde estabas? Creí que habías salido…

-De hecho lo hice, salí muy temprano para hacer unas compras…

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Te ví muy dormida, creí que podría ir y venir sin que te despertaras, por si necesitabas algo…

-Ya puedo moverme bastante bien…- dijo ella y sonrió con orgullo.

-Te mueves… perfectamente…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le dijo ella tratando de mirar por detrás de su hombro, con curiosidad.

-No es nada… te traje una flor…- le dijo y ella sonrió, él la tenía acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño y aunque no estaba sorprendida, el gesto le llegó.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y se dejó llevar por él hasta la cama.

-Te traeré el desayuno, se te hará tarde…

-Iré a trabajar al mediodía… no es necesario que vaya tan temprano…

-Está bien… ¿quieres descansar un rato más?

-Eso depende de si vienes conmigo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente, Capitana?- le dijo él con tono risueño.

-Solo dormir…- le dijo ella y soltó una risita ingenua.

-Qué aburrida…- dijo él y se recostó a su lado.

-La última vez me dijiste que iba a matarte si seguía queriendo tener sexo… ¿o no fue así?

-La última vez fue hace dos días…

-¿Ya te recuperaste?- le preguntó ella achicando los ojos.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él a la defensiva y luego sonrió…

-Mejor que sea esta noche…

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta noche?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- lo desafió ella.

-Bueno…- dijo él pensativo.

-No puedo creerlo, me trajiste una flor y yo creí que…- dijo con algo de desilusión.

-Espera… dime qué es…- le dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca me gustó forzar una situación… si no te acuerdas, no importa…

-Pero Kate…

-Nada, Castle… creo que me iré a trabajar ahora, así vuelvo más temprano…

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?

-No me enojo, simplemente… nada… olvídate…- le dijo y volvió a ponerse de pie y se puso a buscar la ropa con la que se cambiaría…

Rick la miró hacer y no pudo evitar sonreír, era imposible que él no se hubiese acordado de la fecha que era… los años anteriores se les había pasado y esta sería la primera vez de muchas que recordarían la primera noche juntos… esa noche en la que ambos, se habían entregado a la pasión y habían descubierto que el amor físico era el complemento ideal para demostrar los profundos sentimientos que había entre ellos…

Se levantó a prepararle el desayuno y luego la ayudó a llegar a la comisaría. Rick no quería que ella estuviese enojada, tampoco creyó que de todas las veces, ella lo recordara justo cuando él había planeado sorprenderla… pero así era ella, tenía un sexto sentido y él tendría que lidiar con su desilusión para no arruinar su sorpresa…

* * *

Se pasó el día yendo y viniendo, ella no le prestó demasiada atención y él supo que estaba algo molesta. Sin embargo, nunca lo trató mal, y estuvo casi todo el día enfocada en su trabajo, cosa que cada vez le salía mejor…

Espo la trajo hasta su casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta del loft. Para movilizarse, Kate todavía usaba la silla de ruedas, le quedaba más cómoda y no se cansaba tanto de esforzarse para caminar con las muletas…

Se inclinó para poner las llaves en la cerradura y cuando abrió la puerta, vio que todo estaba a oscuras.

-Rick…- lo llamó, quizá él se había quedado dormido luego de haberse levantado tan temprano para ir a hacer esas compras…

Kate sintió una punzada de culpa, en general, Rick era un romántico, ella no podía censurarlo por no haberse acordado de esa noche, de la que ella se había acordado casi por casualidad…

-Estoy aquí, en la habitación… ¿necesitas ayuda?- le dijo él y ella escuchó su voz demasiado lejana.

-Estoy bien…- Kate pasó, cerró la puerta y tomó las muletas para movilizarse. Dejó la silla para que no estuviese en medio del paso y caminó despacio, en la oscuridad, hasta la habitación…

Cuando entró, abrió la boca casi desmesuradamente al ver la decoración. Había globos en forma de corazón, flores por todas partes y la cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosa…

Kate pestañeó para salir del encanto y lo miró. Él sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la sorpresa había tenido el efecto deseado…

-Hoy no llueve, aunque anuncian tormentas para la medianoche…- le dijo y ella vio que él vestía exactamente igual que esa noche.

-Rick…- dijo en un suspiro y él se acercó.

-¿De verdad creíste que podría haberme olvidado?- le dijo con una sonrisa y Kate dejó las muletas apoyadas en la pared y lo miró.

-No lo habíamos festejado nunca… estabas en tu derecho…- le dijo.

-Kate…- le dijo él, observando que ella se tambaleaba un poco al intentar moverse por sus propios medios.

-Puedo hacerlo… para ti…- le dijo y dio un paso. Rick sonrió con emoción. Dio dos o tres pasos más y él la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Feliz día…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió, de todos los años que llevamos juntos, festejarlo justo este?

-Vino a mi cabeza el otro día… no es que antes no haya pensado en eso, que no lo haya recordado todo este tiempo… pero este año es especial… los dos hemos pasado por mucho… y simplemente quería que este día fuera un recordatorio de cómo, a pesar de todo, estamos juntos… y lo seguiremos estando, a no ser que quieras irte de mi lado…

-Nunca…- le dijo ella.

-Te amo…- le dijo él y la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Yo también…- le respondió ella y mientras acariciaba su cara, entrecerró los ojos, recordando…

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y luego la soltó para desabotonar su camisa. Se inclinó para besar su pecho y ella cerró los ojos, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…

Kate se tambaleó un poco y Rick la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella y capturando sus labios con intensidad…

Rick le fue quitando la ropa entre besos y caricias y mientras la observaba, jadeando, su mirada oscura, desesperada, se quitó su propia ropa para poder reunirse con ella.

Kate lo recibió en sus brazos y las caricias continuaron un rato más, mientras la excitación crecía y Rick hacía lo imposible por hacerla disfrutar al máximo…

Un trueno interrumpió los jadeos cuando ella casi llegaba al clímax… Rick interrumpió el beso que le daba y levantó la cabeza…

-Parece que la tormenta se adelantó…- le dijo y ella dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Qué importa la tormenta?- le dijo y lo atrajo para seguir besándolo mientras él seguía moviéndose rítmicamente para hacerlos llegar a ambos al máximo placer…

* * *

 **Bueno, solo me queda decidir si esta historia se complicará con Kate tratando de seguir la investigación cuando se reponga totalmente o si seguirá un poco más olvidándonos de eso... lo pensaré! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Kate levantó la vista de un informe que leía, sentada en su escritorio, cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta y vio a Rick, asomándose sonriente con una rosa roja en la mano…

-Castle… ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó y él se inclinó, besó sus labios y le dejó la rosa a un costado.

-Vine a verte… te echaba de menos y no podía concentrarme en mi escritura… así que me dije… seguramente si la veo un rato estaré mejor…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió complacida.

-¿Te traigo un café?

-No hace falta… ¿pasó algo más?- Kate era demasiado intuitiva.

-Quería… quería decirte algo… y espero que no lo tomes a mal pero…

-Ya dilo… me das miedo…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, de pronto la rosa había cobrado importancia, ella no quería mirarlo, por temor a lo que querría decirle.

-Invité a mi madre y Alexis esta noche a cenar…

-Bien… me parece bien… ¿cuál es el problema?

-También invité a Lanie, Espo y Ryan, que vendrá con Jenny…

-¿Para qué tanta gente?

-¿Para celebrar?

-¿Qué quieres celebrar?

-Que… estás bien… que estamos bien…

-Rick…

-Kate… toda esta gente ha sufrido con nosotros todo este tiempo, nos han respetado, nos han aconsejado y ahora es tiempo de devolverles algo de lo que hicieron mostrándoles que todo está bien… superado…

-¿Estás seguro de que todo está superado?- le dijo achicando los ojos.

-Bueno, sí… al menos de mi lado, espero que no comiences otra vez con tus inseguridades…

-No es eso… siento que estaremos en la mira… me hace sentir incómoda… no sé… estarán pendientes de nosotros…

-¿Qué hay con eso? No son extraños… son nuestra familia… y le diría también a tu padre, si no siguiera de viaje por África…

-Es cierto…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando o sólo quieres quedarte tranquilo de que no te echaré de la habitación esta noche?

-Si realmente no estás de acuerdo, trataría de entenderte, podríamos cancelarlo, o suspenderlo para cuando quisieras…

-No… está bien… lo haremos…- dijo y sonrió.

Rick, que se había quedado parado al lado del escritorio, se agachó y capturó sus labios con intensidad, estaba feliz y sabía que todo saldría bien y que se daría el gusto de mostrarse con Kate como todos querían verlos, juntos, unidos, amándose más que nunca…

-Ordené un servicio de comida mexicana… a la mayoría le gusta…

-Me parece bien… me gusta la comida mexicana…

-Y habrá alcohol… mucho…

-¿No era sólo una cena familiar?

-Si digo fiesta… ¿te lo tomarías a mal?

-¿Por qué no me das toda la información junta de una vez y ya?

-Es… una pequeña fiesta… creí que estaríamos de humor para un poco de festejo…

-Bien… ¿nada más?

-Nada más…- dijo haciéndose el ofendido cuando ella quiso corroborar.

-Me agrada el tequila…

-¿Tequila shots?- dijo él alzando sus cejas varias veces, haciéndola sonreír.

-No si quieres que la noche termine en algo…- dijo ella e imitó el gesto.

Rick tragó saliva, era increíble la forma en que ella se había recuperado…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate intentaba sin conseguirlo, subir el cierre trasero de su vestido verde oscuro, ajustado a su cuerpo y sintió las manos cálidas de Rick sobre su piel, ayudándola…

Kate cerró los ojos ante la suave caricia y luego giró y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick para poder mirarlo de cerca…

-Estás preciosa…- le dijo él, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Tú también…- dijo ella y acomodó el cuello de la camisa blanca que tenía bajo el saco.

-¿Les avisaste a los chicos lo que habías planeado o sólo los invitaste a comer?

-Les avisé… por supuesto…- dijo y ella se inclinó para mordisquear sus labios, posesiva.

-Bien…- dijo dándole pequeños mordiscos.

-Pero si sigues haciendo eso, creo que llamaré para cancelar todo…- le dijo en tono desesperado y ella lanzó una carcajada feliz.

El timbre sonó y uno de los empleados contratados abrió la puerta…

-Oh, por Dios… viva México…- dijo Martha al entrar, con su habitual tono festivo.

Alexis caminó a su lado, tratando de no perderse detalle de toda la decoración alusiva.

-Creo entender quién tuvo la idea de todo esto…- dijo en tono de broma y Rick sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No es que Kate no sea creativa…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a su esposa.

-No es creatividad, es estilo… y este es muy tuyo, papá...- dijo la joven.

Martha se acercó a Kate y la tomó del brazo para alejarla un poco de Alexis y Rick, sin duda tenía algo para decirle…

-Gracias…- dijo y palmeó su hombro con cariño.

-¿Gracias? ¿por qué?- preguntó Kate sin comprender.

-Por no rendirte… por hacerme caso… por seguir haciendo feliz a Richard…

-Él es quien me hace feliz a mí, Martha… soy muy afortunada…

-Hace un tiempo, cuando ocurrió todo esto… me dijiste que sólo querías aceptar su ayuda momentáneamente, que querías divorciarte de él, ¿recuerdas?

-En ese momento era lo que quería…

-Pero él te hizo cambiar de idea… ¿verdad?

-Lo hizo… contra todo pronóstico…

-Claro… por supuesto…- dijo Martha y la abrazó con cariño, admirada de que Kate pudiera sostenerse de pie, aunque por momentos se apoyara en alguna pared o mueble…

* * *

Lanie, Espo y los Ryan llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y al rato estaban todos riendo, festejando y charlando alegremente con Rick y Kate…

Lanie se acercó varias veces para cerciorarse que Kate estaba bien y la abrazó con ternura, feliz por ella, que tan mal lo había pasado ese tiempo…

Cada tanto, Kate tomaba un descanso de estar de pie y se sentaba y de inmediato, alguno de los invitados se acercaba a charlar un momento con ella y decirle lo contento que estaba con su recuperación…

Luego de degustar nachos, fajitas y tacos bastante picantes, llegó el turno del baile, los mariachis comenzaron con su música. Al principio Kate se quedó sentada y Rick bailó un rato con Alexis y luego con Martha…

Luego se sintió algo culpable de que Kate no pudiera moverse tanto aún y las dejó divirtiéndose, para sentarse al lado de su esposa, que miraba a todos con una sonrisa…

-Lo siento… yo… no creí que todos quisieran bailar y seguramente estás pasando un mal momento…

-No… para nada… me gustaría bailar pero soy consciente de que no será posible…

-¿Por qué no? Tienes energía de sobra y yo podría ayudarte…

-Con el tequila que ambos tenemos corriendo por las venas, dudo que podamos hacer algo digno…- dijo ella y sonrió, sincera…

-De pie…- le dijo y tiró de su manos para hacerla incorporarse- oye manito…- le dijo al que manejaba al grupo de música- tócame algo tranquilo para que pueda bailar con mi dama…- agregó en tono algo gracioso para todos.

La música se tornó romántica y Kate abrazó a Rick, y se dejó llevar por los pies de él. Los presentes los observaron un momento y luego se pusieron a bailar en parejas, hasta Martha con Alexis lo hicieron, la actriz dramatizando como siempre…

Kate se perdió un momento en los ojos de Rick, que parecía contento, pero a la vez, y a pesar del alcohol, emocionado…

Se sentía increíblemente correcto y feliz que estuviesen así…

La fiesta duró hasta altas horas y cuando tomaron conciencia, Ryan y Espo le prometieron a Kate que no llegarían tarde al día siguiente…

-No puedo concederles el día, pero si llegan un par de horas más tarde, nadie dirá nada…- les dijo guiñándoles el ojo cuando se despedían…

Las últimas en irse fueron Martha y Alexis, que volvieron a repetirles que estaban felices con la recuperación de Kate y la mejora en su relación…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando por fin quedaron solos, la casa más o menos ordenada por los empleados, a quienes Rick les pagó por demás de bien… Kate se desperezó en el sillón y Rick la miró algo inquieto…

-No me digas que te quedarás dormida…- le dijo.

-Estoy cansada, no lo niego… pero quizá podrías despertarme mañana, y así comenzaríamos muy bien el día…- dijo y batió sus pestañas.

-¿Mañana?- le dijo él abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, si algo le gustaba era Kate algo más entonada por el alcohol y no quería perderse la experiencia.

-Solo bromeaba…- le dijo y se puso de pie- ven aquí, mariachi… ¿podrás llevarme a la cama?

-Con gusto…- dijo él y la levantó en brazos, escuchando sus carcajadas durante todo el camino…

* * *

 **Bueno, Sarux, espero que esto sea lo que querías leer! Fue una muy buena idea! Muchas gracias y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Kate se levantó de la silla del escritorio de Rick cuando oyó su móvil vibrar y caminó lentamente por la habitación, echaba un poco de menos sus muletas, pero se sentía mucho más repuesta, casi totalmente…

Alcanzó su móvil y se sorprendió al no reconocer el número…

-Beckett…- dijo con algo de desconfianza.

-Kate…- dijo una voz que ella de inmediato reconoció.

-¿Vikram?

-Así es…- dijo el analista y ella se alegró de oírlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó ella contenta.

-Pues bien ¿cómo has estado tú? Eso es lo importante…

-Estoy mucho mejor, casi repuesta… en este momento, estoy de pie, caminando un poco más…

-Me alegra mucho, Kate… de verdad…

-Sí…- dijo ella e hizo una pausa- estos días estuve pensando en llamarte… pero no tenía ningún número para hacerlo…

-De hecho… descarté mi otro número… no valía la pena seguir teniéndolo… y más que nada, lo consideraba peligroso…

-Por supuesto…

-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Bueno… digamos que ahora que estoy mejor…

-Kate… no… has puesto mucho en peligro por continuar investigando… incluso tu felicidad…

-Lo sé… y creí que estaba superado… pero el otro día tuve un sueño y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…- dijo Kate con voz temblorosa.

-¿Castle lo sabe?

-No… no realmente… le conté lo del sueño pero no que había seguido dándome vueltas en la cabeza… obviamente hablaré con él antes de tomar ninguna decisión...

-Tú sabes que a ti no podría negarte nada… pero te pido que lo pienses bien… hablarlo con Castle es una buena decisión… aunque no creo que quiera seguir...

-Pero…

-Esta vez, Kate… no cometas el mismo error, si realmente él es importante en tu vida y no quiere seguir adelante, no sigas…

-Tienes razón… el problema es que a veces pienso que es más fuerte que yo… esa necesidad que tengo de llegar hasta el final…

-El final… pudo ser la muerte… ¿de verdad es tan importante?

-Debe serlo… sino no pensaría en exponerme como lo hago… pero tienes razón… lo hablaré con Rick… y dependerá de lo que él piense y quiera hacer… creo que no podría seguir adelante si él me dice que no me acompañará...

-Por supuesto… puedes llamarme a este número cuando te decidas…

-¿Y tú, Vikram?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué debería hacer yo?

-Si me preguntas, yo trataría de vivir en paz, entiendo tus razones y ya te dije que haría lo que me pidieses, pero yo elegiría salirme de todo esto…

-Entiendo… bueno… cuando haya decidido, sea cual sea mi decisión, te avisaré…

-Nos vemos…- dijo él por decir y cortaron.

Kate se quedó pensativa. No esperaba la llamada de Vikram. ¿Sería una señal de que tenía que seguir con todo eso? Porque era cierto que hacía días que la idea le rondaba la cabeza, pero sin él, no era mucho lo que podría hacer… él tenía toda la investigación que habían hecho en un lugar seguro que ella no conocía…

Sin duda tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con Rick y explicarle… esta vez, si se decidía a seguir, no lo dejaría afuera, de eso estaba convencida...

Se dirigió a la cocina con pasos decididos, aunque un poco más lentos y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría…

* * *

Escuchó la puerta y lo vio entrar cargado con un par de bolsas de supermercado.

-Hey…- le dijo él dejando todo sobre la mesa, contento de verla deambulando por la casa.

-Hey…- le dijo ella y se acercó a él sonriente- volviste rápido…

-¿Eso significa que no me echaste de menos?- le dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Siempre lo hago… sólo creí que tardarías más…

-Lo sé…- dijo él y la abrazó, besando sus labios con ternura.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó ella por preguntar.

-Sí… ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-No… por nada… ¿sabes con quién hablé hace un momento?- le dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

-¿Tu padre?

-No… con él hablé esta mañana…

-¿Entonces?

-Vikram…- dijo y él la miró como si no comprendiese.

-Pensé que no volvería a llamarte… digo… que no era seguro para él…

-Es cierto… sólo quería saber cómo estaba…

-Sí… claro…- a Rick no le gustaba Vikram, sobre todo porque sabía lo que sentía por Kate, pero tampoco podía hacerle una escena por un llamado.

-El hecho es que…

-Kate… no me digas que te intentó convencer para que volvieran a la investigación…

-No… no… para nada… él me llamó para preguntarme cómo estaba… soy yo la que le pregunté si estaría dispuesto a seguir…

-¿Tú?- le preguntó con una mezcla de asombro y desilusión.

-Bueno… te conté del sueño del otro día…

-Que creí que era sólo eso…

-Lo era, Rick… pero no pude dejar de pensar en eso…

-¿Volverás a ponerte en peligro?

-No lo he decidido aún… por eso estoy hablando contigo…

-¿Conmigo? Tú sabes lo que pienso, Kate… creí que lo habías entendido…

-Rick…- dijo y lo tomó de la cara- yo me equivoqué mucho, pero lo que más lamento es haberte dejado de lado la última vez… que no entendieras lo que sucedía…

-Quizá sabías que no estaría de acuerdo y fue más fácil seguir sin mí…

-Puede ser… aunque también me preocupaba tu seguridad... eres mi debilidad, Rick...- dijo ella con pesadumbre.

-Kate…

-Si ambos estamos de acuerdo, seguiremos con esto juntos… sino, mal que me pese, deberé retirarme… aunque me arrepienta toda la vida…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Pues… no estamos de acuerdo…- dijo él finalmente.

-Bien…- dijo ella con pesar.

-¿Entonces, no seguirás?

-No… no lo haré… siento que eres un poco egoísta… pero yo también lo he sido… así que… si no quieres…

-No… no quiero… ahora quiero vivir tranquilo, junto a ti… si es que todavía quieres seguir conmigo y no me echarás de tu lado como hiciste hace un tiempo…

-Ya te dije que eso fue un error y que es lo que más me pesa…

-Lo sé… bien… ¿terminamos con el tema o intentarás seguir para convencerme?

-No… llamaré a Vikram para decirle que no seguiremos…

-Bien… te dejaré para que puedas hacerlo…

-No hace falta… puedo llamarlo en otro momento…

-¿Piensas que podrías arrepentirte?

-No… escucha Rick… no podemos seguir desconfiando de nuestras decisiones, si yo hubiese estado sola, habría seguido, eso no puedo negártelo… y si tú estuvieses de acuerdo, seguiríamos juntos, pero no puedo obligarte, ya lo entendí y ya entendí tus razones, así que tranquilo… no sé cuánto me tomará olvidarme de todo esto, pero lo haré…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…- dijo y se perdió en sus brazos, suspirando, serena…

Rick se dedicó a prepararles a ambos algo de comer mientras Kate terminaba con unos informes para que no se le acumularan tanto. Los sábados usualmente eran así, ella no iba a la comisaría, pero se llevaba las cosas para hacer a su casa…

* * *

Luego de comer se tomó un rato de descanso y se sumergió en los brazos de Rick, en el sillón.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… solo intento asimilar todo esto… así podemos dedicarnos a vivir nuestra vida como corresponde…

-¿Y cómo corresponde?- le preguntó él, alentado por la apertura en los pensamientos de ella, cosa que no era tan usual.

-No lo sé… supongo que tener una familia, hijos… estar juntos toda la vida…

-Bien…

-¿Te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta…- le dijo él y besó con delicadeza su cuello.

-¿Te gustaría comenzar con eso ahora mismo?- le dijo ella y lo miró seduciéndolo.

-¿Ya mismo?- le preguntó él.

-En este mismo instante…- le dijo ella y él asintió y se sumergió en ella, deseoso de dar el primer paso para concretar los planes del resto de sus vidas…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas están claras, la pregunta es si Kate logrará olvidarse de todo y así poder seguir adelante con su vida y con Rick... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y espero que puedan dejarme algún comentario, en este momento cada uno es de oro para mí! Gracias!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Quería avisarles que hubo un pequeño salto temporario y que si no se producía este cambio que leerán a continuación, entonces el final que había previsto de alguna forma, no podría concretarse... agradezco a Sarux sus consejos y de paso, le dedico este capítulo! Feliz Cumpleaños!**

 **Capítulo 26**

Kate llegó a su casa agotada, ni siquiera se preocupó por encender las luces, tiró las llaves a un costado y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Todo había cambiado demasiado esos últimos tres meses…

Su decisión de dejar todo de lado había durado poco, sobre todo porque Caleb se había comunicado con Rick y lo había tentado con esa información, esas pequeñas pistas que los acercaban cada vez más a Locksat… y Rick, de pronto, se había puesto la investigación al hombro y casi sin consultarle, estaban metidos otra vez en eso…

No era que ella no quisiera, pero había sido demasiado trabajoso tomar la decisión de hacerse a un lado, incluso habían dejado de cuidarse para poder tener un hijo y aunque él no lo supiese, ese último tiempo ella había comenzado a cuidarse otra vez, aunque no hicieran el amor casi nunca, pero aún creyendo que sería mejor esperar a otro momento de calma, quizá luego de conseguir, finalmente resolver el caso, para quedar embarazada y vivir esa vida que venían posponiendo…

Pero cada vez que estaban a punto de conseguir algo concreto, las pistas se esfumaban y Kate no confiaba nada en ese amigo inglés de Rick, Mason Wood, no por nada él siempre estaba metido cuando ellos volvían a perder a Loksat… pero Rick parecía tener fe ciega en él y no se daba cuenta de nada, aunque ella se lo hubiese repetido…

Y las cosas habían terminado mal en la comisaría, con una gran discusión porque Rick estaba cansado de sus reclamos y de que no confiara en sus corazonadas, como antes… como siempre…

-No puedo creer que no te des cuenta… estás confiando en alguien que recién conoces y dices que la equivocada soy yo… todo indica que él se adelantó a todas las oportunidades que tuvimos de acercarnos a Locksat…

-Tú… estás ciega, y como no tienes los resultados que quieres, entonces comienzas a buscar sospechosos en donde no los hay…

-¿Yo? Respóndeme ¿cómo hizo Wood para llegar antes que nosotros a ese lugar?

-Casualidad…

-Claro…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza con rabia- les avisó que iríamos…

-Está de nuestro lado… ¿sabes qué? Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de todo esto…

-Hablas como si hubiese sido yo quien te convenció de seguir…

-Tampoco me pusiste trabas… tú sabes que esta cruzada no es por mí sino por ti…

-Me pusiste entre la espada y la pared, me obligaste a dejar todo de lado y luego me viniste con que teníamos que hacerlo juntos…

-Es cierto… creo que realmente me volví a equivocar…

-¿Me darás otra vez el ultimátum? ¿O el caso o nosotros?

-No entiendes nada… nada…- dijo él y golpeó con su puño el escritorio de ella.

-El que no entiende, eres tú…- dijo y lo dejó allí, en su oficina luego de un portazo…

Y ahí estaba, preguntándose si realmente había hecho bien en decirle todo lo que le había dicho, si otra vez él le plantearía que era mejor dejar de investigar… si las cosas podrían arreglarse, por centésima vez, porque amor había, pero estaba demasiado desgastado…

* * *

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y creyó que comiendo algo se le pasaría. Se dirigió a la cocina y cuando estaba preparándose algo, llegó él… y ella lo supo porque escuchó el portazo…

Rick se dirigió a la habitación de ambos y ella lo siguió con la mirada. No tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo pero sería tortuoso dormir a su lado, sobre todo si estaba tan alterado… tenían que calmarse… tenían que hacerlo por ambos…

Lo vio juntar ropa rápidamente para colocar en un bolso y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta…

-¿Te irás?- le preguntó con voz lo más neutra posible, algo desilusionada.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Estoy harto… esto no puede seguir así…

-Bien… estamos como hace meses… y esta vez no fue mi culpa…

-¿Culpa? El idiota aquí soy yo… intento hacer todo para que seas feliz y te das el lujo de dejar de confiar en mí…

-Yo no dejé de confiar en ti… eres tú el que no me cree… ¿no te das cuenta?- le dijo ella de pie frente a él, casi cortándole el paso entre el vestidor y la cama, en donde estaba el bolso a medio preparar.

-¿Y tú qué crees? Porque aquí parece que el único que se equivoca soy yo…

-Creo que estás buscando una excusa para dejarme… eso creo…- dijo ella y cuando él intentaba pasar, ella le bloqueó el camino y él se quedó mirándola- no te dejaré ir… no me dejarás aquí… tú me metiste otra vez en esto…

-Yo te amo tanto que me duele… por eso hago lo que hago, por eso sigo arriesgándome cuando ya no me quedan ni ganas, ni fuerzas…

-Demuéstralo, entonces y haz lo que tienes que hacer… quedarte a mi lado y resolver esto…- le dijo ella acercando su cara desafiante a la de él.

Rick cerró los puños con rabia y fue a contestarle algo, pero cuando abrió la boca, sus necesidades actuaron antes que su enojo y Kate jadeó al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, sus manos y brazos inmovilizándolo mientras él la besaba como si hiciera siglos que lo esperaba…

Kate le brindó acceso a su boca y Rick tironeó de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta hasta que los botones saltaron uno a uno y pudo llegar a su piel, acariciando intensamente su pecho y haciéndola suspirar…

Ella sintió el peso de su cuerpo cuando él la recostó sobre la cama. Sus bocas se separaron un momento y él la miró…

-Eres lo más importante para mí… no podría vivir sin ti… estoy desesperado, ya no sé qué hacer… quiero verte bien, feliz… realizada… y nunca puedo conseguirlo, siempre estoy a punto de hacerlo y de pronto, todo se desvanece…

-Te amo, Rick… y soy feliz contigo… y no tienes que hacer nada más… no creas que no me frustro cuando veo que no pasa nada con esto que ha sido nuestra cruzada estos años… pero te necesito… a ti, ahora mismo… no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo…- le dijo y levantó la cabeza para atrapar sus labios.

Él se movió y bajó los pantalones de ella y arrancó su ropa interior, con desesperación, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían así y ninguno de los dos quería desechar la oportunidad…

Rick la dejó un momento para poder quitarse lo suyo y ella lo miró con deseo mientras él luchaba para poder reunirse con ella lo antes posible…

Hicieron el amor intensamente, con desesperación, como si estuviesen redescubriéndose y terminaron agitados, bañados en sudor, uno en brazos del otro, más relajados y hasta con el dejo de una sonrisa en los labios…

-Lo más importante es que podamos seguir juntos…- le dijo ella dibujando sobre su torso algunas formas complejas.

-¿Y si no logramos resolverlo?- preguntó él, mirándola de cerca.

-Lo importante es estar juntos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura. La apretó en sus brazos y sonrió. Era mejor no seguir con esas ideas retorcidas. Ya podrían tomar la decisión adecuada cuando realmente tuvieran que hacerlo…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto parece haberse complicado un poco, pero lo importante es que siguen juntos y ahora solo queda saber si resolverán el caso o no... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tengo que reconocer que no tengo un buen día hoy, pero por suerte pude dedicarme a escribir y le gané la lucha a mi ordenador, alguna cosa tenía que salir bien hoy! Jaja! Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 27**

Kate apoyó el codo sobre su escritorio y cerró los ojos. Era cierto que habían sido días intensos, durante el día con distintos casos e incluso las pistas del suyo propio, y durante las noches, recuperando el tiempo perdido con Rick, con quien las cosas iban cada vez mejor…

Sintió que caía en un profundo sopor, ella sabía que debía dormir más, pero las 24 horas del día le quedaban cortas para todo lo que tenía que hacer…

Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba, pero había momentos como ese en los que todo el cansancio se le venía encima y sentía que se quedaría dormida ahí mismo…

No escuchó los golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho y tampoco oyó entra a Ryan, que carraspeó algo incómodo para llamarle la atención sin sobresaltarla…

Kate abrió los ojos trabajosamente y fingió que sólo estaba descansando…

-Ryan… no te oí entrar… disculpa, estaba pensando, descansando la vista…

-Entiendo- dijo Ryan sabiendo que ella mentía, las ojeras la delataban.

-Dime…

-Creo que tenemos una pista más importante sobre tu caso… ya sabes…

-Te escucho…

-Definitivamente Wood está implicado y Caleb ha estado merodeando la comisaría, haciendo comentarios que a mí se me hacen sospechosos y…

-¿Y qué?

-¿No se lo dirás a Castle?

-Intento enterarme de qué se trata todo esto, Ryan… luego hablaré con él…

-Es que… no hay mucho más y Castle me pidió que le avisara de inmediato cuando tuviera algo sobre esto…

-Y por eso estás hablando conmigo…

-Lo ví obsesionado estos días…

-Lo sé…

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Siempre tuve miedo… sé que él tiene muchos recursos y que sabe defenderse, pero está empecinado en terminar con todo esto y no puedo culparlo…

-No culparlo, pero deberías protegerlo…

-Tienes razón… entonces ¿no le digo nada?

-No lo sé, tú sabrás manejarlo…- dijo Ryan y sonrió con algo de incomodidad y le extendió el informe con todo lo que había investigado.

Kate se quedó leyendo hasta que sintió que los ojos no podían permanecer abiertos. Faltaban casi dos horas para cumplir el horario de rutina pero decidió volver a su casa, después de todo, era la Capitana…

* * *

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de encontrarse sola, Rick no estaba allí, aunque ella estaba segura de que lo encontraría, él le había dicho que se pasaría la tarde escribiendo porque tenía una entrega pendiente y los tiempos se le estaban agotando…

¿Acaso Ryan lo había llamado para contarle lo que habían investigado? ¿Aún luego de tratar de aconsejarla para protegerlo? No… pero quizá había sido Espo, que era más temperamental y quizá comprendía mucho más la actitud de Rick en ese momento…

Sintió que su estómago hacía ruido, tenía que comer algo y mientras intentaba llamar a Rick para localizarlo, vio una fuente con frutas y picoteó algunas frutillas y guindas que encontró allí…

De pronto, luego de comer, sintió un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago y sacó cuentas de cuándo tendría que tener su período…

No… no podía ser que se le hubiera atrasado tanto… fue a su agenda de notas del móvil y corroboró la fecha una vez más…

¿Quince días de atraso y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Además, había vuelto a cuidarse hacía un mes.

Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia y decidió que había una sola forma de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien y así podría tranquilizarse un poco…

Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a comprar un test de embarazo. Tenía que terminar con todas esas dudas…

Hizo mucho más rápido de lo que pensó y por suerte, Rick no había vuelto, tampoco quería parecer una loca, comprobando si estaba o no embarazada, ella había creído toda su vida que cuando lo estuviera lo sabría, sin importar la confirmación, y ese no era el caso…

Rick seguía sin contestar sus llamadas y Kate decidió que tenía suficiente tiempo, no quería esperar más para sacarse las dudas…

Mientras esperaba el resultado, pensó en todo lo que vendría si daba positivo. Si daba negativo, más allá de la desilusión lógica, nada cambiaría… al menos no en poco tiempo…

* * *

Recibió una llamada de Alexis preguntándole si su padre estaba con ella y cuando Kate lo negó, se quedó algo preocupada con la reacción de la joven, sin embargo, Alexis se recuperó rápido y la tranquilizó diciéndole que no se trataba de nada demasiado importante…

Entró sigilosamente al baño, como si con eso impidiera que el supuesto resultado se modificara y abrió la boca con incredulidad cuando alzó la tira reactiva viendo claramente el "positivo", no había posibilidad de error…

Sintió todas las emociones juntas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared porque le parecía que iba a caerse. Las rodillas le temblaban y por un momento rememoró todos esos meses de recuperación en los que no se sentía firme para estar de pie…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio otra vez el resultado en la tira reactiva.

Se tranquilizó y pensó en lo que quería hacer… sin duda hablaría con Rick y además de sentirse feliz, él caería en cuenta de que lo mejor ahora era dedicarse a ser esa familia que deseaban…

Se repitió para sus adentros que esta tenía que ser una señal y cuando se miraba al espejo, sonriente y tratando de imaginar el momento en que por fin se lo confesara a Rick, escuchó la puerta…

-Kate…- oyó decir a lo lejos a Rick y sonrió.

Salió del baño y fue a su encuentro. Su sonrisa se borró por completo cuando vio el aspecto de su marido.

-Rick… ¿qué…?

-Kate… he descubierto que tenías razón… Wood está con ellos… y también Caleb…- le dijo agitado, transpirado, su ropa sucia, su mirada algo perdida… ¿estaba drogado?

Kate sintió que perdería el conocimiento y por un momento se olvidó de la dulce novedad que tenía para él…

-Estamos en peligro, Kate… más que nunca…- le dijo Rick y tiró de su mano, urgiéndola para que ambos saliesen de la casa…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto se complicó un poco, pero no se preocupen que todo está planeado y pensado... veremos como sigue! Prometo no tardar! Gracias por leer y si pudieran comentar, sería genial!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sé que es inusual que actualice un domingo pero aquí me tienen, haciendo todo lo que no es usual... jaja... la verdad es que últimamente estoy muy corta de tiempo y sigo peleando con mi ordenador...**

 **Capítulo 28**

Rick se cercioró de que nadie los viera cuando salieron del edificio. Kate lo siguió en silencio, algo sobrepasada por la situación. Caminaron con paso rápido unas calles y Kate se detuvo en seco y lo empujó a un callejón poco iluminado…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Rick?- le dijo en tono bajo pero firme.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? Tenías razón… y estamos en peligro…- le dijo y tironeó de su mano para seguir caminando.

-¿Adónde iremos? Esto no tiene sentido… no podremos escaparnos toda la vida…

-No… ya pensaremos en algo… pero ahora tenemos que irnos…

-Rick…- le dijo ella negándose a seguir adelante- estoy cansada, no quiero seguir con esto…

-Eso ya no importa…estos tipos no se detendrán aunque les digas eso… ¿no entiendes Kate?- le dijo él y caminaron un momento más y luego detuvieron un taxi.

Kate meditó un instante si era el momento indicado de contarle que estaban esperando un hijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kate? ¿Quieres dejar que nos maten?

-Rick…- dijo y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hablara en voz alta, el chofer del taxi no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Se bajaron de ese taxi y tomaron otro… y luego otro… para no dejar rastros de su escapada. Kate aprovechó para dejar su móvil en el segundo taxi…

* * *

Un buen rato después, se registraron con nombres falsos en un hotel de décima categoría en las afueras de la ciudad…

-Escucha…- le dijo cuando entraron a la habitación- ¿por qué no te calmas, te das una ducha mientras yo consigo algo de ropa y un teléfono para comunicarnos con la familia?

-No te dejaré que hagas eso sola… estamos en peligro, Kate…

-Si voy sola será más fácil esconderme…en la esquina venden gafas y conseguiré una gorra… me ocultaré, sé hacerlo…- dijo Kate y acarició su cara, el aspecto de él le daba profunda lástima… ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él… ahora tenía que actuar rápido, ya había anochecido y las posibilidades de encontrar todo lo que necesitaban se acortaban…

Rick besó su frente y asintió. Por un momento se sintió más tranquilo. Sabía que Kate se cuidaría y que sabía hacerlo…

El agua estaba casi fría cuando se metió bajo la ducha y sintió un escalofrío…

Imágenes de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas lo asaltaron y cerró los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo golpeado y sus muñecas sangraban desde que había tironeado para quitarse las ataduras que lo tenían cautivo… se había escapado de ellos y tenía que contarle todo a Kate…

Salió del baño y se sintió un poco mejor, el agua se había entibiado bastante en la última parte y eso lo había reconfortado mucho…

Se secó con la toalla que olía a cloro y tenía algunas manchas y cuando se la envolvía alrededor de la cintura, se tensó al escuchar la puerta…

-Soy yo…- dijo Kate y sonrió, quitándose las gafas oscuras y liberando su cabello de una gorra de los Nets.

-Yo… lo siento, me asusté… pensé que nos habían encontrado…- dijo y respiró audiblemente.

-Presté atención, nadie me siguió… estamos a salvo…- le dijo y dejó una bolsa que traía consigo sobre la cama, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentar a su lado.

-Eso no quita que nos sigan buscando hasta que nos encuentren…

-Por supuesto… pero deseché mi móvil, supongo que sigue paseando en el taxi… compré uno nuevo, unas gafas para ti, una gorra, algo de ropa, y comida… ¿te hizo bien la ducha?

-Estaba fría… pero luego me hizo bien…- dijo y asintió y Kate acarició con suavidad las heridas de sus muñecas.

-¿Qué te pasó, Rick? ¿por qué estás así?- le preguntó con voz calma, necesitaba comprender, aunque se imaginara.

-Iba por la calle, camino a casa, pensaba hacerte una rica cena, para que pudiésemos hablar y alguien me roció con algo que tenía un perfume extraño…

-Te drogaron…

-Me desperté en una habitación rara, oscura, sucia y que extrañamente apestaba a desinfectante… estaba atado y al principio sentía que el cuerpo no me respondía…

-¿Entonces?

-Apareció un hombre con aspecto de friky y me interrogó… al principio no le dije nada, pero tenía algo en el brazo, como un suero que él iba controlando y sé que dije cosas, pero no recuerdo bien cuáles… sobre ti, sobre el caso, lo que sabíamos, supongo…- dijo y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar algo más.

-¿Cómo te escapaste?

-Se distrajo un momento y pude soltarme de la mano derecha, le pegué en la cara lo más fuerte que pude y arranqué el suero… me sentí mejor y lo pateé en el suelo para que no pudiese seguirme… corrí lo más rápido que pude y salí a un callejón en donde vi pasar un taxi y me subí… y fui a buscarte…

-Tranquilo… lo hiciste bien…- le dijo ella y acarició su cara. Rick cerró los ojos, queriendo abandonarse a la sensación de calidez que experimentaba…

-Tengo miedo… no quiero que nos maten, Kate…

-Yo tampoco… ¿por qué no te acuestas? Esta noche estaremos a salvo… mañana podremos movernos y comunicarnos con la familia... ¿quieres comer algo?- le preguntó cuando lo veía quitarse la toalla y acomodarse bajo las sábanas.

-No… mañana…- dijo y la miró.

Kate se desvistió despacio, observándolo y lo vio más tranquilo, tratando de descansar…

Él se acurrucó con ella bajo las sábanas y Kate suspiró al sentirlo contra su piel, ambos necesitaban ese contacto, más que nada en el mundo.

Kate sintió que las lágrimas se la agolpaban en los ojos cuando recordó la noticia que le debía a Rick… pero esperaría el mejor momento para decírsela… ahora no podía hacerlo, sería añadirle más presión a la difícil situación que vivían…

Se imaginó un futuro luminoso, con un bebé precioso en sus brazos, igual a Rick. Vio la sonrisa cálida de su marido, orgulloso, observando al fruto de su amor…

Toda la vida había fantaseado con la idea de que le daría a Rick el varón que él no había podido tener, sin embargo, sabía que la heredera sería una niña, estaba segura… otra niña más… y se convertiría en la luz de sus ojos, y la de los de Rick también… todo tendría que salir bien… ahora no podía salir mal, simplemente porque habían sido bendecidos con un hijo…

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre, sonrió con emoción, ella sabría cuidarlos, desde donde estuviera…

Rick se acomodó en sus brazos e inconscientemente tocó su vientre… Kate reprimió el llanto y se concentró en descansar, y al poco rato, ambos dormían…

* * *

 **Bueno, veremos como sigue esto, está complicado pero tendrán que salir adelante. Nos vemos en el próximo, espero no tardar mucho y por favor, si me pueden dejar un comentario para hacerme saber como voy, será muy bien recibido. Gracias!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Kate pestañeó un poco al abrir los ojos, se sintió perdida, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando… luego se acordó. Había comenzado a aclarar y Kate se alegró de que todavía estuviesen en invierno, lo que le daba un rato más de oscuridad… la oscuridad la hacía sentirse segura… paradójicamente…

Miró a su costado y lo vio durmiendo, su semblante era sereno. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Él estaba así, desesperado, en peligro al igual que ella y su pequeño y era su responsabilidad… aunque no tuviese ganas de hacerse cargo, aunque ahora lo único importante fuera ese hijo que venía en camino y el hecho de que tuviera que decírselo a Rick… cuanto antes…

Rick se movió y se quejó un poco. Se acurrucó en sus brazos y suspiró. Kate cerró los ojos y deseó poder dejarse llevar, seguir durmiendo, abrazada a él, ese era el mejor lugar en donde podría estar…

-Rick…- le dijo suavemente al oído y lo vio abrir los ojos despacio. Él también tardó un momento en reaccionar y Kate lo disfrutó, sintiendo su nariz acariciar el cuello de ella, buscando su aroma…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6.30…

-Tenemos que movernos…- dijo él y retomó su estado defensivo.

-Antes debes comer algo…- dijo ella y él la observó levantarse y le entregó un sándwich envuelto en papel film.

-No tengo hambre…- protestó él, buscando la ropa que ella le había traído.

-No comiste nada anoche… te sentirás débil, no sabemos qué efectos colaterales podría tener lo que te inyectaron… debes estar fuerte…- agregó.

Rick rodó los ojos y abrió el sándwich, le dio un mordisco y la miró, alzando las cejas, buscando que ella estuviese complacida…

-Llamaré a los chicos para que me ayuden a buscar a esta gente… mientras deberemos movernos… tú comunícate con tu madre y Alexis… pero por favor trata de calmarlas… que se queden en tu oficina, ahí estarán a salvo… por las dudas…

-Bien…- dijo Rick y marcó el número de Hayley, le pareció menos violento hablar con ella y pedirle que cuidase de las mujeres Castle…

Kate no habló demasiado, dijo lo necesario y Ryan y Espo se pusieron en campaña para poder encontrar a Wood y a Caleb. No sería fácil, seguramente ellos intuían que Kate y Rick se escondían y los harían buscar…

Rick también habló claro con Hayley y le encargó el cuidado de su familia. Por supuesto se comprometió a mantenerse en contacto todo lo que pudiese y Hayley le prometió ayudarlo…

Kate se sentó en la cama y lo vio terminar de vestirse. Se preguntó si ese sería un buen momento para hablar y se dio cuenta de que, pasase lo que pasase, si no sobrevivían, él tenía derecho a saberlo…

-Rick…- le dijo y él giró para mirarla, intuyendo que no se trataba de algo sin importancia.

-Kate… es imprescindible que ambos estemos de acuerdo…- dijo de repente, cuando ella buscaba las palabras.

-Lo sé… por supuesto… pero no quiero arriesgarme más de la cuenta…

-Estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto, Kate… no hay vuelta atrás…

-Rick… tenemos motivos para no ponernos en peligro…

-Siempre estuvieron esos motivos… pero sin embargo seguiste y me convenciste de seguir a mí… tanto que cuando vi la posibilidad de resolverlo… me arriesgué, aún en contra de mis deseos… por ti…

-Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro… pero ahora todo cambió…

-¿Qué cambió Kate? ¿qué es lo que pasa? Siento que tienes algo para decirme y no me lo terminas de decir…

-Se trata de algo importante… algo que…- dijo y se quebró, sus lágrimas casi le impedían verlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate?- le preguntó él, agachándose frente a ella, secando sus lágrimas y comprendiendo muy poco.

-Estamos esperando un hijo, Rick…- dijo en voz tan baja que Rick tuvo miedo de no haber entendido bien.

Rick no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo, tratando de llegar a la conclusión de que había decodificado bien el mensaje… y que ella estaba efectivamente embarazada, esperando un hijo de ambos…

-Kate…

-Tendremos un bebé…

-¿Hablas del proyecto de tener un bebé?- quiso saber él, aún estaba confundido.

-Hablo de que el bebé nacerá en menos de nueve meses, Rick… estoy embarazada…

-Pero… ¿cómo…?- preguntó y ella se quedó mirándolo- ¿cuándo pasó?

-Dejamos de cuidarnos, queríamos tener un hijo… no hace mucho… y luego te atacó la ansiedad sobre este caso, otra vez… ¿recuerdas?

-Creí que no había funcionado y supe que habías vuelto a cuidarte…

-Evidentemente, funcionó… es cierto que volví a hacerlo cuando la investigación se reinició, pero supongo que ya estaba embarazada…- dijo ella pensativa.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Anoche… un rato antes de que llegaras…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Bromeas? Llegaste hecho un loco, Rick… me sacaste de casa sin darme demasiadas explicaciones y no me animé a decírtelo…

-Está bien…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, abatido.

-¿Entiendes ahora? Esto dejó de ser importante… ahora lo importante es nuestro hijo, Rick…

-Lo sé…- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para poder encontrarse con sus ojos- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Supongo que seguir escondidos, rezando para que Ryan y Espo encuentren a estos tipos y se haga justicia…

-Creo que yo debería ayudarlos…- dijo y se puso de pie, Kate lo tomó de la mano con firmeza.

-No… tú te quedas conmigo… no vas a arriesgarte… te necesito a mi lado para ver crecer a nuestro hijo…

-Kate…

-¿Me entiendes, Rick? No pienso perderte…

-Pero… esto no terminará nunca…

-Debemos confiar en los chicos…

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer para ayudar es estar allí… Kate…

-Si tú vas, yo voy…

-No… no… eso no está en discusión…

-Que tú me dejes tampoco…- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intención.

-¿Está bien qué?

-Me quedaré contigo, pero prométeme que si no pasa nada en unos días, entonces me dejarás ayudar… como pueda…

-Confío en mis hombres, no hará falta que ayudemos…- dijo Kate esbozando una sonrisa.

Rick extendió una mano y la apoyó con cuidado sobre el vientre de Kate.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y sintió las caricias suaves de sus dedos.

-Iré a buscar un buen desayuno…- dijo y ella negó.

-No hace falta, estoy bien… no tienes que arriesgarte…

-Confía en mí, yo también sé cuidarme…- dijo y se puso la gorra y los lentes de sol- volveré con algo que se parezca a un desayuno decente…- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura. La mirada de él había cambiado, ella no podía estar segura de que no siguiera insistiendo, pero sabía que ahora él tenía un pensamiento muy parecido al de ella, porque estaba al tanto de que tendrían ese bebé que se encargaría de cambiar sus vidas para siempre, y lo estaba haciendo, por suerte para ellos… solo restaba que el peligro pasara y dejara el camino libre para la felicidad…

* * *

 **Bueno, quizá hubiese sido mejor decírselo en una cena, a la luz de las velas, pero eso no pudo ser y RIck se merecía saberlo ya. Veremos como sigue esto y supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que no falta mucho para el final. Igualmente no terminará abruptamente, gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de los cambios que yo veo imposibles de realizar, por eso los hago. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Kate se estiró cuando sintió los rayos de sol golpeando contra la ventana y afectándola directamente en los ojos…

Le tomó un momento más ser consciente de dónde estaba y por un momento se sintió algo intranquila. Desde que la huída había ocurrido, ella no se sentía totalmente segura en ningún lado, pero al menos ahora estaban algo más lejos y sería muy difícil que alguien pudiera encontrarlos…

Vivían en un pequeño condominio en New Jersey que pertenecía a un viejo conocido de Rick… uno con el que hacía siglos que él no se encontraba y que por eso había elegido para contactarse, Rick sabía que Aaron era de confianza y no se equivocó…

Kate se estiró un poco más, sentía que sus huesos le dolían, probablemente por haberse quedado dormida en alguna posición extraña, entre tanto cansancio…

Sintió el agradable aroma del desayuno que seguramente Rick le estaba preparando y cuando se incorporó tuvo que tragar saliva para eludir una náusea…

Era raro todo eso, tan nuevo… por momentos se moría de hambre, sentía su estómago hacerle ruido, pero tenía esa sensación en la garganta que le prohibía dar rienda suelta a su apetito voraz porque le recordaba que la comida no le caería bien…

Y sacando los problemas por los que estaban transitando, Kate era feliz… muy feliz con la noticia de que sería madre…

Se levantó despacio y estiró sus largas piernas. Se asomó por la ventana, para mirar el amanecer pero también para corroborar que no hubiese actividad sospechosa alrededor del lugar…

Giró sobre sus talones y lo vio a él parado en la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja repleta de comida, café y jugo.

-Hey…- dijo ella- no te oí entrar…

-Eso es culpa de mis movimientos felinos…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Créeme… no tienes nada que ver con eso…- dijo y se acomodó en la cama, lista para comenzar a desayunar.

-¿Descansaste?

-Sí… mucho… pero me duele el cuerpo…

-Ese Castlecito te está dando trabajo…

-No tanto…- dijo y lo miró con ternura.

Se alimentaron mutuamente y hablaron de cosas intrascendentes durante todo el desayuno. Al terminar, Rick dejó la bandeja a un costado y se acomodó a su lado en la cama…

-¿Tú crees que los chicos demorarán mucho en encontrarlos?

-No podemos saberlo… pero son muy eficientes… supongo que no deberían hacerlo…

-Tú… tú sabes que hace días vengo planteándome la idea de ir a ayudarlos… ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé… y creo que tú sabes que no me quedaré sola, pensando que podría perderte para siempre…

-No vendrás conmigo…

-Tú no te irás a ninguna parte… eso no es negociable, Castle…

-Pero podríamos conseguir que todo termine antes… ¿no crees?

-No me importa si es antes o después, no quiero que estés en peligro… no puedo cuidarte…

-¿Qué eres, mi niñera?

-No… pero estoy acostumbrada a cuidarte… y si no me dejas acompañarte, prefiero que no hagas nada…

-¿No me crees capaz?

-Creo que estamos luchando una guerra muy desigual… ellos siempre van delante nuestro… eso no es bueno, no ha sido bueno nunca…

-Está bien… les daré unos días más…

-Bien…- dijo ella y colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre con suavidad.

Rick sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, descubriendo la zona y besando su piel.

-A pesar de todo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… te amo, Kate…

-Yo también… y también soy feliz… sólo falta que podamos resolver todo esto y así podremos dedicarnos a vivir la vida que merecemos…

-¿Por qué crees que estoy tan desesperado y quiero ayudar?

-¿Otra vez con eso? Es no, Rick… métetelo en la cabeza de una vez por todas…

-Bien… bien…- dijo sin convencimiento él y ella bufó.

-Eres increíble…- dijo con fastidio.

-No te enojes… todo lo que pienso y lo que hago es por el bien de nuestra familia y nuestro futuro…

-Lo sé… pero como dices, tenemos una familia ya… no nos equivoquemos y perdamos ese maravilloso futuro que estoy segura que conseguiremos pronto… si no cometemos errores estúpidos…

-Tienes razón…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos con intensidad- Kate… yo sé que me dijiste que estabas algo dolorida… pero… tú sabes… no hemos… no tuvimos intimidad desde antes de escaparnos y…

-¿Quieres hacer el amor?- le preguntó ella entre sorprendida y divertida.

-¿Lo tomarías a mal?

-No es eso… siento que en otro momento no me lo hubieses planteado…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Ah no? ¿y qué hubiese hecho?- preguntó él con ánimo de jugar.

-Besarme, acariciarme… decírmelo con gestos y no con palabras…-le dijo ella mirando sus labios.

Rick fundió sus labios a los de ella, al principio con suavidad, pero el beso se hizo más profundo luego y Kate suspiró al sentir las manos de él acariciándola, casi quemando su piel por la intensidad…

Cerró los ojos, intentando dejarse llevar por las caricias y su mente se cargó de imágenes de momentos compartidos con Rick… sus sentidos se agudizaron y Kate sintió que estaba al borde del abismo con tan solo unos minutos de caricias…

Lo empujó suavemente y se inclinó sobre él, su mirada era tan profunda y tan oscura que Kate creyó que todo terminaría antes de comenzar, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa atracción tan poderosa…

Se quitó la camisa del pijama que llevaba puesto y del que le faltaba el pantalón y él paseó sus ojos y luego sus dedos por su pecho, acariciándola con tanta experiencia y conociéndola tan bien que Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de contenerse…

Rick la ayudó a quitarse la ropa interior y se quitó los bóxers para luego guiarla y sentirse completo cuando ella descendió sobre él…

Sabía que ese era un momento pleno de pasión, pero Rick no pudo evitar la tentación de deslizar sus manos y acariciar su abdomen, plano y perfecto aún, pero que ambos sabían que guardaba a su pequeño… o tal vez pequeña…

-Los amo… a ambos…- dijo y la tomó de la cara y se incorporó para besar sus labios.

La ternura repentina fue mutando a pasión otra vez y Kate comenzó a moverse en busca del placer de ambos…

Un momento después, se recostaron abrazados, y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella…

-Estoy seguro de que saldremos de esto… te lo prometo…- dijo él todavía agitado pero satisfecho.

-Lo sé… yo también lo estoy… nada puede salir mal ahora que fuimos bendecidos por este hijo…

-Nada puede salir mal…- repitió él y cerró los ojos, ponderando cuándo terminaría todo por fin y podrían realizarse como cualquier ser humano…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Ya queda muy poco de esta historia!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Kate bajó la revista que estaba leyendo cuando escuchó la puerta. Se había sentado a leer un rato luego de acomodar un poco las cosas en su casa. No era que tuviesen tantas cosas, sólo lo indispensable, pero siempre había ropa que lavar y algún rincón que limpiar…

Se sentía rara, pero se había acostumbrado a esa vida algo rutinaria en donde ella era ama de casa…

Rick, por el contrario, se dedicaba a escribir y era quien salía a hacer las compras para que ella no tuviese que cargar con todo el peso…

Tenían una vida tranquila en New Jersey pero sabían que eso no podía durar toda la vida. Principalmente porque Rick echaba de menos a su hija y Kate lo sabía, aunque él no estuviera repitiéndoselo a cada momento…

Se mordió el labio y trató de sonreír, no quería que él la pescara otra vez pensando en lo que podría ser y no era…

-Hey…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sonrió- pensé que tardarías más…

-¿Acaso no me echabas de menos?

-Pensé que aprovecharías para tomar algo de aire…- dijo ella con franqueza, a menudo se sentía sofocada en esas cuatro paredes, a pesar de que tenía un gran ventanal con una linda vista al río y que no era que estuviese presa, sólo intentaban que saliera lo menos posible.

-El único aire fresco que necesito eres tú…- dijo y luego de dejar las bolsas con lo que había comprado, se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola con suavidad.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la ternura de ese abrazo. Hacía casi un mes que vivían allí pero para ella era como si hubiesen estado más tiempo…

-¿Pudiste comunicarte con Alexis?

-No estaba en casa… me atendió Hayley… todo está bien, esperando el reencuentro…

-Me imagino… igual que tú…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Kate…

-Sé que la echas de menos… sé que para ti todo esto es más duro que para mí…

-Por supuesto… pero yo estoy convencido de que esto es lo mejor para todos… he oído que los chicos encontraron a Wood… que había desaparecido durante un par de semanas… están esperando el momento exacto para poder arrestarlo…

-¿Has oído?- preguntó Kate.

-Hayley me mantiene al tanto… usa un móvil distinto para que hablemos… así nadie sabrá que estamos en contacto… ella, de vez en cuando habla con Javi y Ryan y me contó cómo están las cosas…

-Si arrestan a Wood y encuentran a Caleb estaremos en condiciones de volver…

-Siempre y cuando no entren por una puerta y luego salgan por la otra…

-Es cierto…

-Pero vamos bien… eso es lo que puedo percibir de las charlas que tengo con Hayley…

-Me alegra…- dijo ella y respiró hondo para sacarse la sensación de impotencia que sentía. No era que no creyera que sus compañeros tuvieran la capacidad de lidiar con esa gente, sino que como siempre, ella se consideraba más comprometida con el tema y se sentía más preparada para ese tipo de cosas…

Y sin embargo, la vida le había puesto esta prueba y ella estaba tratando de hacer lo que fuera mejor para ella, para Rick y para ese niño que venía en camino…

-¿Quieres que salgamos a comer algo?- preguntó Rick y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Salir a comer? ¿no sería demasiado arriesgado?

-No lo creo… nadie sospecha en donde estamos… con unos buenos lentes y una gorra, yo creo que podríamos darnos el gusto…

-Mmmm… no lo sé…- dijo Kate sin una pizca de convencimiento.

-Anímate…- dijo él y sonrió tomando su mano.

* * *

Un rato después abandonaron la seguridad de su apartamento para caminar unas pocas calles y acomodarse en una mesa del restaurant que Rick había visto y sabía que a Kate le encantaría.

Aprovechando el sol, y sin quitarse los lentes, se sentaron al aire libre y luego de mirar hacia todos lados con disimulo, advirtieron que la vida seguía su curso y que ellos pasaban desapercibidos, lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar del almuerzo sin sentirse en peligro…

Kate comió poco y nada porque comenzó a sentir algunas molestias y prefirió no cargarse. Rick disfrutó de una carne a la barbacoa y unas papas fritas…

Al terminar, se decidieron a caminar un momento para tomar un poco de aire…

Llegó la hora de volver a casa y Kate se quedó dormida un rato. Rick se recostó a su lado y la miró dormir, tranquila, más tranquila ahora que estaban en un lugar a salvo…

Rick se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiesen retomar su vida normal y llegó a plantearse si alguna vez lo lograrían…

Se imaginó una hermosa vida junto a la mujer que amaba y muchos castlecitos a su alrededor… quiso creer que esa fantasía se realizaría algún día y se enfocó en la idea de conseguirla…

Un rato más tarde le llevó un café suave a Kate para que se despertara, sabía que a ella no la agradaba la idea de dormir mucho durante el día porque la inactividad la haría sufrir de insomnio durante la noche y eso le resultaría más pesado a ambos…

Ella se despertó con una sonrisa y le contó que había soñado con una hermosa niña igual a él, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa amplia, franca…

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, Rick trabajó en lo suyo, Kate continuó con un libro que había comenzado a leer no hacía mucho y cuando preparaban la cena, Rick se sorprendió al oír vibrar el móvil que tenía para comunicarse con su familia…

-¿Alexis?- dijo al atender, se imaginaba que como no había podido encontrarla más temprano, Hayley le había dicho que lo llamara.

-Señor Castle…- dijo una voz que él reconoció.

Rick sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y que su corazón latía apresurado. Kate se acercó y lo miró con preocupación…

-¿Qué quieres, Caleb? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Oh… ella está bien… algo preocupada por ti…- dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Dónde la tienes?- preguntó Rick enfurecido.

-No te preocupes, por ahora ella está bien… pero te echa de menos…- dijo Caleb en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Al parecer, Alexis te echa de menos… y yo también… soy un sentimental…

-Si le haces algo…- dijo con cada vez más enojo Rick…

-Ya te lo dije… confía en mí… no le pasará nada… siempre y cuando…

-¿Siempre y cuándo qué?

-Siempre y cuando podamos reunirnos los tres…

-¿Los tres?

-Tú, yo… y la capitana Beckett…

-Esto es entre tú y yo, Caleb… Beckett no tiene nada…- dijo y se interrumpió cuando Kate le quitó el móvil.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- dijo Kate en un tono que hasta a Rick le hizo sentir incomodidad.

-Capitana Beckett… es un placer escuchar su voz, luego de tanto tiempo…

-Deja a Alexis en paz… dime donde quieres vernos…

-Así será… siempre y cuando cumplan y tengamos esa reunión…

-Dime dónde… y ahí estaremos…- dijo Kate con firmeza y anotó en un papel la dirección que él le dio.

-Espero que cumplan…-le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Quiero hablar con Alexis… saber que está bien…- dijo Kate y se quedó esperando, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que Caleb la dejara oírla...

-¿Kate?- dijo una voz asustada del otro lado.

-Alexis…- dijo Kate y sintió que las lágrimas se le saltaban de los ojos- todo estará bien… nos vemos pronto… te lo prometo…- dijo y cuando Rick le arrebató el teléfono, con intención de escuchar a su hija, la comunicación se cortó.

-Kate…- dijo con voz temblorosa Rick.

-Te prometo que todo se arreglará…- le dijo tomándolo de la cara.

-Tengo mucho miedo…- dijo Rick y ella besó su frente.

-Prepárate… volvemos a la ciudad… avísale a Ryan y Espo… vamos a encontrar la manera de atrapar a ese imbécil… ya deben haber arrestado a Wood… por eso se desesperó…

-No quiero que corras peligro… pero no puedo dejar a Alexis a su suerte…

-Por supuesto que no...- dijo Kate comprensiva y lo abrazó.

Ahora vendría la parte más complicada, pero Rick estaba tan desesperado que aunque tenía mucho miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien, sabía que no tenía otra opción que ponerse y también a Kate y a su futuro hijo, en peligro para poder salvar a Alexis...

* * *

 **Bueno, tenía que complicarse un poco pero como a esta historia ya no le queda mucho, saben que no tardará en arreglarse. No pretendo spoilear pero estén tranquilos que todo llegará a su fin de la mejor manera. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Kate estacionó el auto a unos metros de la entrada a la fábrica abandonada en donde Caleb los había citado. Apagó las luces y se dio cuenta de que el ambiente era mucho más desolado que lo que ella se había imaginado…

Estaba bastante nerviosa, sobre todo porque no quería correr riesgos innecesarios, sin embargo, ahí estaban ella y Rick y suponía que Espo, Ryan y toda la gente que estaba en el caso andarían por allí en breve…

Habían arrestado a Wood, que se negaba a declarar, el viejo estaba seguro de que sus conexiones políticas lo sacarían de allí al día siguiente y eso no los ayudaba en nada… ahora tendrían que aprehender a Caleb, y ni siquiera eso les aseguraba el éxito…

Se preguntó si no sería alguna clase de trampa en la que todos, inevitablemente terminarían muertos y se obligó a no ser tan derrotista… ella haría lo imposible por salvar a Alexis, cuidar de Rick y preservarse a ella y a su futuro hijo… eso era innegable…

Rick hizo ademán de bajar del auto y ella lo detuvo con una mano en su antebrazo…

-Espera…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Kate… Alexis… ella debe estar esperándonos…

-Llegar cinco minutos antes no nos ayudará en nada… no hay que mostrar desesperación…

-Es una tontería disimular… Caleb sabe perfectamente que estoy desesperado…- dijo y ella suspiró.

-Pero también sabe que yo intentaré tranquilizarte… no es bueno que estés así, Rick…

-Kate… me moriría si algo le pasa a mi hija… y sería lo mismo si algo te sucediera a ti…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de él- vamos a estar bien… pero no te desesperes… eso es lo que él quiere…

-Me gustaría prometerte que lo lograré… sólo puedo asegurarte que lo intentaré…- le dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate se dispuso a bajar y esta vez fue él quien la detuvo, colocando una mano en su vientre…

-La noticia de que tendremos un hijo fue la mejor de todo este tiempo… casi no puedo esperar a tenerlo en mis brazos y disfrutar de la vida que nos hemos merecido desde hace años…- le dijo con emoción.

-Y así sucederá… te lo prometo…

-No me prometas cosas que no estás segura de que podrán suceder…- se quejó él.

-Yo nos tengo mucha confianza…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

* * *

Bajaron del auto y caminaron casi pegados, ella con su arma en un bolsillo, que había recuperado cuando habían pasado fugazmente por el loft, conscientes de que ya no era tan necesario esconderse…

Se preguntó si sería necesario esperar alguna señal de que sus compañeros habían llegado y se tocó instintivamente el vientre cuando vio que Rick se adelantaba, ansioso por llegar y encontrar a su hija…

Caminó unos pasos detrás de él, tratando de recordar los detalles, todo lo que fuera necesario para salir de allí luego…

Llegaron a un inmenso salón en penumbras, luego de recorrer algunos pasillos que le parecieron un laberinto macabro…

Rick se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su hija sentada en una silla, con la boca y los ojos tapados por trapos… y las muñecas atadas con sogas, así como también sus tobillos…

Kate apretó su hombro cuando lo escuchó jadear…

-Alexis…- le dijo en tono bajísimo, no podía hablar.

-Papá…- dijo la joven tratando de moverse, rebelándose a sus ataduras.

-Tranquila… ya llegué…- dijo y cuando se acercaba a ella para protegerla y liberarla, vieron aparecer a Caleb con un arma, apuntándolo a él.

-Bienvenidos…- dijo en tono serio, casi burlón.

-Hey… aquí, estamos…- dijo Kate algo tensa, queriendo sacar su arma, pero sin querer hacer movimientos bruscos que hicieran que Caleb le disparase a Rick.

-Me gusta que hayamos podido reunirnos…- dijo Caleb.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Kate deslizando sus dedos suavemente.

-Vivir tranquilo…- dijo Caleb sin dejar de apuntarle a Rick.

-Elegiste un mal camino para lograrlo…- dijo Rick.

-Puede ser… pero ustedes se han empecinado conmigo… y para poder vivir tranquilo tendré que asegurarme de que no sigan molestándome…

-¿Vas a matarnos?- dijo Rick queriendo reírse de la situación.

-Dame una razón para que no lo haga…- le dijo Caleb.

-Esto ya no es algo entre nosotros… si nos matas seguirán persiguiéndote… creo que llegó el momento de que te hagas cargo de todo lo que has hecho…- intervino Kate.

-Imposible… yo no planeé esto así…

-No importa cuáles sean tus planes… ya está… debes entregarte… es la única forma de que puedas salir bien de todo esto…

-¿Bien? Yo no quiero ir preso… no… no lo planeé así…

-Es muy probable que nos mates y que no salgas vivo… tú sabes que no somos tan tontos como para haber venido solos…- se animó a decir Kate.

-Creo que sí lo son… porque tenían miedo de que me cargara a la pequeña Castle… ¿no es así, Rick?

Rick negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada y Caleb inspiró con furia.

-De acuerdo, yo no saldré vivo de esto, pero ustedes tampoco…- dijo apuntó el arma hacia Alexis…

De pronto se escucharon sirenas que se acercaban y cuando Rick se arrojaba encima de su hija para salvarla, Kate sacó su arma y vació el cargador en el pecho de Caleb, que cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que el arma se disparara y dejara un orificio en el techo…

La voz de Espo gritándole a Kate que todo estaba controlado hizo que Rick volviera a la realidad y se empeñara en soltar y liberar a Alexis…

Kate se agachó donde estaba, un poco más alejada y dejó su arma en el suelo. Rick la miró por sobre su hombro, solo quería que todos estuviesen bien... por fin...

Espo y Ryan patearon el arma de Caleb casi por reflejo, él estaba lejos de poder alcanzarla y hacer algún daño, ya que agonizaba en un gran charco de sangre…

Rick destapó los ojos de Alexis, necesitaba ese contacto con ella. Estaban enrojecidos y húmedos…

-Alexis…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Estoy bien…- dijo la joven mucho más fuerte de lo que ella podía imaginarse.

Rick la terminó de desatar y la abrazó protector… Ryan se acercó a Kate y se agachó a su lado…

-Todo terminó…- le dijo y ella asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo, aún miraba el suelo.

-Daré aviso…- dijo Espo tomando el arma de Caleb con sus guantes de latex puestos y efectuando un par de disparos por la habitación.

-Estarás complicada porque disparaste demasiadas veces…- le aclaró Ryan y tocó con suavidad su hombro.

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate e inspiró hondo antes de levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Ryan mientras ella observaba con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa como Rick abrazaba a su hija.

-Ahora sí…- dijo Kate y Ryan tomó el arma y la puso en una bolsa de evidencias…

-Debemos revisarla, hacer las pericias…

-Bien…- dijo Kate.

-Y tomarte declaración…

-Lo haré… vamos…- dijo Kate casi sin poder moverse.

* * *

Hayley entró corriendo un momento después y fue directo a ver a Alexis…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada y Rick se apartó un poco para darles aire.

Miró hacia donde estaba Kate y corrió hacia ella, de pronto preguntándose si todo estaba bien con ella…

-Kate…

-Ya está…- dijo Kate con cansancio.

-Ahora empezaremos de nuevo…- dijo y ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si…- dijo solamente y frunció la nariz.

-¿Estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?- dijo y la atrapó en sus brazos cuando Kate se desplomó sin poder contestarle- ¡Kate!

* * *

 **Antes de que me disparen a mí, esto será solo un pequeño susto, la pobre Kate está pasando por muchas cosas... en fin, ya queda poco, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bueno, primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado estos días! El combo fin de semana largo, cumpleaños y familia fue explosivo! Jaja! Ahora pude seguir así que espero que les guste! Anteúltimo capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 33**

Rick se sentó en el interior de la ambulancia sin soltar la mano de Kate. Asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír a Alexis y Hayley, que lo miraban con algo de preocupación antes de que las puertas se cerraran…

-Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes por mí…- alcanzó a oír antes de que la ambulancia arrancara.

Él sabía que probablemente no era nada grave, pero Kate había tardado mucho en recuperarse del desmayo y Rick había tenido que contarles todo y finalmente la decisión había sido unánime, llamar a una ambulancia y quedarse más tranquilos…

Sintió que ella apretaba su mano y lo miraba con preocupación…

-Todo estará bien…- susurró, acercándose a su oído y ella asintió.

-Igual… tengo un poco de miedo… no estoy acostumbrada a temer por alguien más… aún no ha nacido y ya siento que tengo una responsabilidad muy grande…

-Lo sé… tranquila… los desmayos son normales… es bueno estar seguros, pero la realidad es que no será nada para preocuparse, te lo prometo…

-Gracias…- le dijo ella en voz baja y tratando de sonreír- te amo…- dijo y él apretó su mano y besó su frente con ternura…

Llegaron al sanatorio un rato después, Rick siguió la camilla, pero esta vez dejó que los médicos condujeran a Kate hasta la guardia para poder atenderla…

Se quedó un rato afuera, algo inquieto, al no tener novedades… pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos pero él sintió que habían sido horas…

Una enfermera se acercó a él sonriente…

-¿Señor Castle?- le preguntó y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que Rick se levantaba como un resorte- su esposa está bien… pidió que lo dejáramos entrar… dijo que si no tendríamos que atenderlo a usted…

-Es cierto…- dijo Rick y trató de serenarse, esos minutos, además de eternos, le habían resultado plenos de nerviosismo… un nerviosismo que, aunque sabía que no le servía para nada, no podía evitar…

Rick siguió a la enfermera por el pasillo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por su hijo… sabía que si algo había sucedido, se lo hubiesen dicho, y si Kate había pedido verlo haciendo esa salvedad, entonces todo estaba bien…

Kate levantó la vista no bien escuchó la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron…

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja, parecía algo cansada, pero a pesar de eso estaba bien, entera…

-Hey…- le dijo él cuando llegó a su lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor… una baja de tensión… los médicos me dijeron que si no estaba muy bien, podía quedarme esta noche, pero prefiero volver a casa…

-¿Estás segura?

-El bebé está bien…- dijo Kate y se puso seria de golpe.

-Lo sé…

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijeron?

-Dijeron que querías verme… que si no tendrían que atenderme a mí… me imaginé que todo estaba bien… por el tono…- dijo y suspiró.

-Tuve miedo…

-Lo sé… yo también… pero todo terminó, Kate… ¿te das cuenta? Tanta pesadilla, tanto sufrimiento… por fin terminó…

-Así es… lo pienso y aún no me hago a la idea… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo tratando de bromear y él sonrió.

-Seremos felices…

-Nos aburriremos… - dijo ella y él arrugó la nariz.

-Puedo garantizarte que no será así… que nuestro hijo nos mantendrá ocupados…

-Es cierto…

-Te apuesto a que querrás uno de esos casos difíciles en lugar de hacerte cargo de eso…

-Puede ser…- dijo y sonrió- ¿nos vamos?

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Tengo que firmar unos papeles, asegurando que me voy por mi cuenta y riesgo…- dijo ella tratando de recordar lo que le habían dicho.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? Podríamos quedarnos esta noche…

-No… quiero estar contigo en nuestra casa… ¿puede ser?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Hacía siglos que no estaban en su casa…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa se encontraron con muchas flores, una tarjeta les indicaba que Martha, Alexis y también Hayley les deseaban muchas felicidades con la noticia de la llegada del bebé…

Kate miró a Rick con una sonrisa y él la apretó entre sus brazos. La sintió frágil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ver con todo lo que habían pasado juntos y también con esa idea de que al estar esperando un hijo, necesitaba protección.

-¿Por qué no te recuestas? Yo prepararé algo de comer.

-Estoy bien, Rick… de verdad… pero me quedaré aquí sentada…- le dijo corriendo una de las banquetas altas que tenían cerca del desayunador.

-¿Y tu espalda?

-Sigue en el mismo lugar…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Rick se puso a cocinar y el ambiente se distendió. No es que estuvieran nerviosos, pero él estaba algo preocupado pensando si no hubiese sido mejor que ella se quedase a pasar la noche en la clínica, para no cometer ningún error tonto que les complicara las cosas con el bebé…

Luego de terminar la comida, Kate recibió una llamada de Ryan, contándole que había hablado con el fiscal y que podría pasar a dejar su declaración al día siguiente.

Kate se lo agradeció sabiendo que no era usual que esas cosas se dejaran pasar, pero la realidad era que su estado y todas las cosas que habían sucedido, incluido su paso por la guardia de la clínica habían operado a su favor para darle un descanso merecido…

Finalmente se fueron a dormir y Rick la tomó tiernamente en sus brazos y la escuchó suspirar…

-Aún no puedo creer que esta pesadilla se haya terminado, por fin…- dijo Rick.

-Bueno, yo lo creeré definitivamente cuando salga sin ningún rasguño de todo esto…

-¿Crees que podría complicarse?

-Todo es posible…- dijo ella y volvió a suspirar.

-Todo saldrá bien… ya nada puede salir mal, amor…- le dijo acariciando su cabello y depositando suaves besos en su cuello y nuca.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rick abrió los ojos, ella ya no estaba. La encontró en la cocina, tomando un desayuno improvisado y algo apurada. Se rascó la cabeza, algo adormilado y ella sonrió.

-No quise despertarte, dormías con mucha placidez…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Me pidieron que estuviese temprano…

-Te acompañaré…- dijo él con resolución.

-Ya tendría que estar saliendo… mejor ven después…- le dijo ella y le impidió reaccionar cuando lo abrazó y besó sus labios para irse.

Rick se quedó algo preocupado cuando la vio irse, pero se repitió para sus adentros que estaba exagerando y que todo estaría bien…

* * *

 **Se que quizá parezca que terminó raro, pero no pasará nada malo, y el siguiente capítulo será el cierre de esta historia. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo! Otra que se termina, pero no pretendo terminarlas todas y dejar de escribir, solo quedarme con menos, ahora que no puedo actualizar todos los días! Como siempre, gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	34. Último Capítulo

**Bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste el final! A leer!  
**

 **Capítulo 34**

Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y quiso decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado muda…

-Kate… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el médico y ella asintió, aún sin palabras- ¿qué pasó con tu marido?

-Se… se quedó con la niña… están afuera…

-¿Quieres que los llame?

-Sí… por favor… Dios… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Kate mientras sentía que su presión disminuía por la noticia.

El médico salió un momento y tardó un poco en regresar. Kate tragó saliva, aún no le cerraban las cuentas. Aún no sabía cómo era que había vuelto a quedar embarazada casi sin planearlo. Era una linda edad para que Lily tuviese un hermano… eso era cierto, ya con cuatro años, era como que tenían que volver a comenzar y la noticia había sido sorprendente pero buena… hasta ahora…

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo Rick al entrar y la pequeña se trepó para abrazar a su madre.

-Digamos que Kate está algo shockeada…- intervino el médico.

-Doctor, no pretendo parecer ansioso, pero ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hay alguna complicación?

-Pues… no creo que suceda ahora… quizá más adelante… yo creo que será un poco complicado para ustedes…- Rick sintió que todo ocurría en cámara lenta y miró a Kate con terror.

-Son… son dos…- Kate no quiso seguir sosteniendo esa tortura para su marido… y finalmente pudo pronunciarlo, aunque todavía no lo creyese.

-¿Dos?- dijo Rick con la misma cara de sorpresa que había puesto su mujer minutos antes.

-¿Dos qué?- preguntó Lily, tratando de mirar a los ojos a su madre que era a la que frecuentemente atacaba con preguntas de todo tipo…

-Dos hermanitos…- dijo Kate en voz baja y la miró.

-¿Dos juntos? ¿Ahí dentro?- preguntó la niña con inocencia.

-Así es, Lily…- dijo el médico con una sonrisa y la niña también sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Rick mirando a Kate.

-Gemelos…- dijo el médico.

-No puedo creerlo…- insistió Rick y el médico sacudió la cabeza.

-No es malo… usted me dijo que quería tener tres hijos, Richard… los tendrá más rápido de lo que pensaba…

-¿Cómo haremos?- dijo Kate con genuina preocupación.

-Yo te ayudaré mami…- le dijo Lily se abrazó a su cuello, había estado algo celosa esos días, desde que se había enterado por andar escuchando conversaciones de grandes. En eso y en la curiosidad era igual a su padre.

Kate sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y apretó a su hija en sus brazos. Todo lo de Lily había salido perfecto, no tenía nada por qué temer.

* * *

Luego de todas las complicaciones que habían surgido desde que se enteró del embarazo y el susto por el que había terminado en la clínica, se había esforzado por llevar una vida tranquila, lejos de los peligros usuales de su profesión… por suerte sus compañeros habían encontrado la manera de justificar su reacción algo desmedida con Caleb y todo se había resuelto...

El momento había llegado y había decidido retirarse, manteniéndose como consultora de la 12 y no la llamaban demasiado seguido, no por no necesitarla, sino para hacerle un favor y que no se mezclara con cosas que la podrían poner en peligro…

Ahora estaba en otra etapa… todos lo estaban. Parecía mentira que todo lo que ese loco viajero del tiempo les había dicho estuviese cumpliéndose… ella había recibido un ofrecimiento para ser candidata a Senadora y se había decidido a aceptarlo.

Rick también había recibido una oferta para dedicarse a otro tipo de literatura y lo estaba haciendo muy bien…

Lily era un sol… iluminaba la vida de ambos y ahora tendrían dos hijos más… pero vendrían los dos juntos…

Alexis y Hayley estaban juntas hacía varios años y aunque al principio tanto ella como Rick estaban algo incómodos, sabían que las cosas eran serias y habían terminado apoyándolas… sin pensar en juzgarlas, ni mucho menos…

Martha se había mudado con su nuevo amor, un magnate de la construcción que la llevaba de viaje cada semana a un lugar distinto. Rick la echaba de menos pero sabía que su madre era feliz… a su manera…

Jim se había asociado con un par de abogados más jóvenes y con muchas ganas, para dedicarse a los casos complicados, de gente con pocos recursos y también estaba a cargo de la Fundación Johanna Beckett… a pedido de su hija, que no podía con todo… aunque lo ayudaba bastante…

Ryan y Jenny se habían quedado con sus dos hijos… que ya estaban enormes y Lanie y Espo habían terminado juntos, luego de la noticia de que esperaban un bebé, y aunque todavía no se habían decidido a legalizarlo casándose, el nacimiento de su hija Christina los estaba animando cada vez más…

* * *

Salieron del consultorio casi mudos, ambos sosteniendo las manitas de su hija, que caminaba pensativa en medio de ambos…

-¿Serán varones o niñas?- preguntó Lily, alzando su cabecita hacia su madre, como de costumbre- ¿pueden ser uno y uno?

-Es muy raro que sean niña y niño… pero podría pasar… lo más común es que sean iguales… dos niñas o dos niños…- contestó Rick y Lily lo miró, asintiendo.

Obviamente la noticia causó estupor en la familia y los amigos. Kate tuvo que cuidarse mucho porque aunque no tuvo un embarazo de riesgo, estaba cumpliendo los 40 y quiso asegurarse de que todo iría bien…

Promediando el quinto mes de embarazo, cuando ella sentía que explotaría entre el peso de su vientre y todo el trabajo de su campaña, tuvieron la noticia de que los gemelos serían dos varones… Rick no podía creerlo… ya tenía dos princesas hermosas… una ya bastante crecida y que ya estaba haciendo su vida, y ahora se daría el lujo de enseñarles a batear, aunque ni él sabía cómo, a dos varones… Jake y Reece, él eligió ambos nombres, prometió que ninguno se llamaría Cosmo y Kate accedió a dejarlo elegir…

Jake y Reece nacieron una cálida mañana de primavera, en el momento exacto en que ella había planeado tomarse un par de semanas para relajarse, la campaña estaba siendo intensa y las encuestas la mostraban como favorita, la gente la adoraba y todos sus compañeros comprendieron que necesitaba un tiempo para cuidarse…

Las cosas no fueron demasiado complicadas, salvo por una vuelta de cordón, que tenía Reece alrededor de su cabeza y que hizo que los médicos tomaran la decisión de hacer una cesárea…

Cuando Rick entró, luego de golpear la puerta, junto a un gran ramo de flores que prácticamente tapaba todo el cuerpo de su pequeña, que llegó con él, ambos se miraron con nerviosismo al escuchar el escándalo que los gemelos estaban haciendo en la habitación…

-Son preciosos…- dijo Rick tomando a uno en sus brazos e intentando calmarlo.

-Creo que están hambrientos… le pedí a la enfermera que me consiguiera algo de leche… con esto de la cesárea, todavía no tengo tanta y no quiero que sufran…- dijo Kate y trató de calmar al otro, que no cesaba el llanto por nada del mundo.

Un rato después, cuando los alimentaron, se quedaron tranquilos y Lily pudo disfrutarlos y abrazar y besar a su mamá, a quien había echado de menos esas horas al no verla…

El tiempo se les pasó rapidísimo y Kate pudo ganar su banca en el Congreso, Lily comenzó la escuela primaria y los gemelos, que dieron bastante más trabajo que su hermana mayor… comenzaron a rotar por distintas escuelas hasta que encontraron la que les satisfacía a Rick y Kate… y que los controlaba en sus travesuras…

* * *

En la noche de su décimo aniversario con Kate, Rick le pidió a Alexis y Hayley que se quedaran con los niños para que él pudiese salir con su esposa a una noche romántica…

La velada fue romántica y bastante apasionada. Ya no eran tantos los momentos de intimidad desde que la familia se había agrandado, y no era que las cosas se hubiesen enfriado… pero cada oportunidad se convertía en una experiencia inolvidable, como esa noche…

Se abrazaron agitados y satisfechos bajo las sábanas de seda bordadas de su suite en el Four Seasons y Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz…

-Ese loco tenía razón…- dijo y Rick asintió- ¿alguna vez pensaste que todo eso se cumpliría?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y causándole cosquillas- era un aliciente para todo el sufrimiento que estábamos teniendo… y resultó… tenía razón… no estaba tan loco…

-No… no lo estaba… ¿quieres que llamemos a casa para ver si todo está en orden?

-No hace falta, señora Senadora… Alexis prometió avisarme si algo se le salía de control…

-Mientras ella y Hayley no estén amordazadas y atadas cuando lleguemos…- dijo ella y volvió a reír.

-Sé que cada tanto te lo recuerdo… pero estoy muy feliz de que hayamos podido sobrevivir a toda la dura historia que en principio nos unió… y que estemos así, unidos, con una hermosa familia…

-Yo también… nunca lo dudes… te amo, Rick…

-Te amo, Kate… siempre…- dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos otra vez, disfrutando cada segundo a su lado, como había sucedido desde el principio, pero ahora permitiéndose disfrutarlo como ambos merecían…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, yo la disfruté muchísimo! Gracias por estar SIEMPRE del otro lado! Nos vemos en las demás historias y en las que vengan!**


End file.
